180 Grados
by NixSophie
Summary: Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado.
1. Presentación y Prólogo

La vida era perfecta hasta el momento. Había quedado huérfano a los 22 y a cargo de sus hermanos gemelos de 14, Hotaru y Zafiro, pero afortunadamente, sus padres habían amasado una pequeña fortuna con su empresa de publicidad, y desde que se habían unido al misterioso socio que nadie conocía, había logrado dedicarse a lo que de verdad quería, la medicina.

Tres años después de la tragedia, Darien Chiba estaba satisfecho. Tenía una hermosa prometida a la que amaba, sus hermanos terminarían el colegio ese año y él entraría a trabajar en el mejor hospital de todo Tokio. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Michiru Kaio, la hija mayor de un matrimonio disfuncional que terminó independizándose y pidiendo la custodia de su única hermana, tenía todo arreglado, una buena carrera en el modelaje y la música, un prometido que la amaba y con el que estaba segura, su vida sería perfecta, y a su hermana a punto de terminar el colegio. Había logrado todo lo que sus padres nunca creyeron posible y se dedicaba de lleno al prometedor futuro ante ella.

Para Kenji Tsukino, su regreso a Tokio, después de más de 25 años lejos, era una forma de canalizar el dolor que esquivó por tanto tiempo. Su vida con Selene, su esposa fallecida, había sido perfecta. Se conocieron y se enamoraron en las calles de Tokio, fue su modelo predilecta y cuando le propuso matrimonio y alejarse de todo para criar a una familia en un lugar pacífico, ella no lo dudó. Así fue como terminaron en Osaka, donde todos sus sueños se derrumbaron ocho años después de partir.

Pero Selene le había dejado el mayor regalo, Serena y Sammy, unos chicos maravillosos, a los que les temía la mayor parte del tiempo y por los que sentía lástima, en especial por su hija mayor, que con ocho años, se convirtió y asumió el papel de la mujer del hogar y empezó a cuidar de su hermano recién nacido aún siendo una niña.

Aún con el peso de esa tragedia encima, Kenji se las arregló para darle lo mejor a sus hijos y 17 años después estaba satisfecho de su trabajo como padre soltero. Su posición económica y las inversiones que había hecho con Selene le permitieron entregarse a sus hijos sin poner un pie en la empresa que tenía y de la que nadie sabía, era dueño. Y como si fuera poco, su pequeña familia había crecido tres años atrás, cuando Haruka Tenou apareció en sus vidas introduciendo algo de picante, un picante que aceptaba con buen humor.

Haruka Tenou, una mujer independiente, fuerte, amorosa con quien la aceptaba, pero orgullosa con quien la rechazaba, empezando por su padre, apareció en la vida de Serena cuando la encontró en la universidad leyendo un libro e intentando ignorar a un patán que la asediaba. Había llegado a Osaka huyendo de su padre después de confesarle su homosexualidad y para no aburrirse, decidió alternar su carrera de modelo y corredora de autos con algún estudio universitario que, seguramente nunca iba a usar. El día que salvó a Serena, se enamoró perdidamente de esa rubia alegre e inocente, pero pronto descubrieron, ambas, que su relación era más fraternal que otra cosa y terminaron como hermanas bajo el mismo techo.

**Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado.**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Cuando será que me van a hacer caso ustedes tres! - divertida, una rubia de largos cabellos amarrados en un a coleta alta y descuidada, entraba en la sala de su casa tras un día largo recogiendo algunos documentos antes de partir - Voy a llamar a profesionales para que lo hagan.

- Hija, déjanos, somos dos hombres y... Haruka, creo que podemos empaquetar una mudanza - Kenji dejaba el cuadro que intentaba amarrar y cubrir con una sábana para acercarse a su hija mayor y darle un suave beso en la mejilla - tienes todo?

- Sí, papá, todo está listo para irnos - Serena miró a su hermanito y a su mejor amiga forcejeando en el suelo con la silla mecedora que alguna vez perteneció a su madre - Ustedes dos, dejen esa silla antes de que la destrocen! - gritó y los dos rubios frente a ella terminaron tendidos en el suelo.

- Perdón cabeza de bombón - Haruka se puso de pie y fue hasta Serena que aún estaba a un lado de la puerta para saludarla de la misma forma en que lo hizo Kenji - Creo que eso de empaquetar cosas no está en mis habilidades.

- Sere, es solo que Haruka no quiere ayudar - Sammy, el más alto de los tres y un chico bastante guapo, también llegó hasta su hermana y madre para estrecharla con fuerza en sus brazos - trajiste mis documentos?

- Si, tengo los documentos de todos y el teléfono de un equipo de mudanzas que cubre el servicio de empaquetado - meneó una tarjeta y rió ante la expresión de alivio de sus acompañantes.

Desde que su madre murió, Serena Tsukino, una niña de ocho años se convirtió en el apoyo más grande de su padre. Selene Tsukino había muerto gracias a una complicación con el parto de Sammy y aunque el dolor los tomó por completo, padre e hija tenían un gran compromiso con el pequeño bebé que quedaba sin su madre.

Cuando cumplió diez años, ya sabía cocinar y mantener, a medias su casa. Había tenido que crecer antes de tiempo para ayudar a su padre y servir de "madre" para su hermano. Aprendió a cambiar pañales, dar tetero y enseñarle a hablar, lo que años después resultaría en una relación cercana y sobreprotectora de lado y lado.

Haruka era otro cuento en su vida. Gracias a su necesidad de asumir grandes responsabilidades, Serena creció sin amigos y sin tiempo para dedicarles y cuando ingresó a la universidad para convertirse en la gran maestra que siempre soñó, terminó convertida en un ratón de biblioteca antisocial, hasta la tarde en que conoció a Haruka.

**- Flashback -**

- Oye, Serena, deja ese libro y mírame, deja de ser anticuada - un joven de cabello platinado, alto, de buen porte y tono arrogante permanecía de pie al lado de la rubia que, aunque concentrada, ya estaba irritada con la persecución - ahh ya se! - dijo más alto de lo normal el hombre apoyando las manos en la mesa - Tu Sammy no te deja hablar con nadie...

- Con mi hermano no te metas, Diamante! - Gritó la rubia poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su compañero de clases desde que eran unos niños - Sabes que Sammy es intocable.

- Más que tu hermano parece tu marido! - la tomó del brazo y la haló para apresarla en sus brazos - Tú necesitas un hombre como yo! - agregó con voz amenazante.

- Suéltame Diamante... - pidió casi rogando.

- O sino qué? - respondió Diamante más fuerte.

- O si no, tendrás que vértelas con mis amigos! - una rubia alta, vestida con bastante sofisticación, de cabellos cortos y mirada fría apareció tras Serena y estampó un puño en el rostro de Diamante obligándolo a soltar a Serena - Métete en tus asuntos, imbécil y déjala quieta, no te lo diré de nuevo - soltó mientras halaba a Serena y la ponía tras ella.

- Ahora bateas para el lado opuesto Serena? - dolido y sobándose, Diamante se burló - Esto no se queda así...

- Estás bien, bombón? - Haruka se giró a ver a la sorprendida y asustada chica que veía desde que empezó el semestre.

- Sí, gracias - se miró las manos y empezó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa - tengo que irme.

- Espera, puedo acompañarte - Se ofreció ayudándola con sus libros - Me llamo Haruka Tenou.

- Serena Tsukino - respondió la pequeña rubia alisando un poco su vestido - Gracias, Diamante lleva molestándome por muchos años - empezó a caminar con su mochila al hombro seguida de Haruka que llevaba sus libros.

- Ya no lo hará, te lo aseguro - y con un cruce de sonrisas, inició una amistad que finalmente se convirtió en una hermandad.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Eres una genio - Haruka le arrebató la tarjeta - Dame eso, Tokio, allá vamos! - gritó y todos rieron en señal de apoyo - Sosténte que los Tsukino y Haruka Tenou regresarán!

- Haber si así se corrige esta mujer y consigue novio... - dijo Kenji abrazando a Haruka por la cintura y conteniendo la risa.

- Haber si así este hombre decide rehacer su vida - respondió Haruka abrazando a Kenji por los hombros - Mañana comenzaremos una nueva vida - agregó y todos asintieron.

Estaba decidido, Osaka ya no era un lugar para ellos, Kenji, Serena y Haruka habían conseguido empleos en la capital y el traslado de la escuela de Sammy estaba listo. Solo era cuestión de un par de días para iniciar sus nuevas vidas lejos de los viejos recuerdos y sin tener idea de lo mucho que cambiarían sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

**Espero les guste esta nueva historia... Recuerden que me encuentran en face como Nix Sophie...**


	2. 1 La nueva maestra

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**1 La nueva maestra.**

- Haruka, cuándo vas a aceptar casarte con Sammy? - Kenji divertido, recibió a Haruka en el comedor cuando la rubia llegó, vestida solo con un jean ajustado y una camisa de tirantes, a tomar su desayuno.

- Y cuándo vas a entender que juego para otro bando? - la rubia se sentó al lado del hombre de cabellos oscuros, haciendo reír al rubio que comía tranquilo en el otro extremo de la mesa - Más bien cásame con Serena, es una Diosa...

- Haruka! - Sammy la regañó. Nunca le había gustado que tratara a su hermana de esa forma, aunque tenía que admitir que las discusiones matutinas eran bastante divertidas.

- Además, Kenji, acá entre nos - miró a Sammy que seguía comiendo atento - Tu hijo aún es un niño!

- Bueno, entonces no quisieras ser su madre?, yo puedo enderezarte - Kenji, con la risa a punto de escaparse de sus labios, le tomó una mano a Haruka que puso cara de asco.

- Lo siento Kenji, pero me quedo con tu hija, ya quisiera yo encontrar una mujer así para mí - retiró la mano y tomó una tostada - lástima que ella no me dejó convencerla...

- Haruka, no quiero escuchar eso otra vez - Kenji regresó a su plato arrepentido - Algún día me desquitaré, ya lo verás...

- Sammy, termina rápido de desayunar o voy a llegar tarde - Serena entró al comedor donde su extraña familia se vio interrumpida por su presencia.

- Estoy listo, solo déjame ir por mi mochila - el rubio se levantó y salió directo al segundo piso, dejándole el asiento a su hermana.

- Hija, tu no piensas comer? - Kenji puso su tostada mordida en el plato, tomó un poco de su café y miró a su hija que jugueteaba con los restos del desayuno de Sammy.

- No me pasa la comida, papá - miró a su padre con algo de nervios - Dar clases en la capital va a ser algo muy diferente.

- Eres una gran maestra, cabeza de bombón - Haruka habló señalando a la rubia con su tostada - lo harás excelente.

- Y hablando de hacerlo excelente, ustedes dos qué tanto misterio tienen? Dónde fue que consiguieron trabajo? - divertida, la rubia miraba a su padre y su amiga.

Habían llegado a Tokio, cuatro días antes y se habían establecido en una hermosa casa de dos plantas de una zona residencial, con un lindo jardín de rosas de colores en el frente y bastante espacio en el interior.

Serena empezaría a trabajar en la misma escuela donde estudiaría su hermano, una de las más importantes y destacadas de la ciudad. Pero Kenji y Haruka, aunque habían afirmado que ya tenían algo qué hacer, ninguno había afirmado en qué trabajaría, porque para ambos, sus nuevos empleos significaban retomar sus viejas pasiones abandonadas años atrás.

- Yo... - Kenji se sonrojó - bueno, regresaré a la fotografía, necesito algo para pasar el tiempo y es buena idea que mis socios sepan quien está detrás de la empresa - miró a su hija con cariño - aunque entraré como un empleado normal, sabes que eso de administrar no es lo mío, para eso tengo a Andrew.

- Y tú? - Serena miró a Haruka que se hacía la boba atragantándose de tostadas - En qué conseguiste trabajar?

- Regreso a las carreras la otra semana, pero también a los pósters - dijo en un susurro. De alguna forma, todos en la casa sentían que a Serena no debían ocultarle nada por ser la cabeza que mantenía en orden su hogar.

- Deberías conocer a Andrew y ayudarle con la administración de la agencia - Serena se quitó el delantal de cocina y lo puso sobre la mesa, dejando ver un hermoso vestido color ciruela que caía amplio sobre sus rodillas - Después de todo eres administradora.

- Ya te dije que no - soltó media tostada y miró el reloj de su muñeca - Y me voy, tengo una sesión fotográfica con un novato, espero que pueda captar mi mejor ángulo.

- Y de casualidad te dijeron el nombre del fotógrafo? - Una sonrisa pícara apareció en los labios de Kenji. Esa era su venganza - A mi me dijeron que tendría una sesión con una modelo caprichosa...

- NO ME DIGAS QUE...! - el grito de Haruka se vio interrumpido por la afirmación del padre de su amiga.

- Vamos Sere - Sammy apareció tras su hermana posando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia que reía a carcajadas - qué pasó acá?

- Que tu padre tiene hoy una sesión fotográfica con tu tía - Kenji señaló a Haruka que estaba sonrojada al máximo. Una cosa para ella era vivir con los Tsukino y otra que el hombre al que tanto respetaba y quería como un padre, la viera ligera de ropa o desnuda para unas fotografías.

- Por favor no se maten hasta la cena, quieren? - Serena tomó su bolso de la silla que permaneció vacía durante todo el desayuno - Los quiero - dijo mientras salía en dirección a la puerta, seguida por su hermano menor y riendo antes la discusión que empezaba a crecer en la mesa.

.

.

.

.

Un auto celeste se aparcó fuera de la casa blanca con rosales rojos que tanto visitaba. Una joven delgada, de cabellos azules y uniforme de preparatoria, descendía tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su acompañante.

- Hola Darien - la peliazul saludó con timidez al apuesto pelinegro que la esperaba en la puerta sonriente.

- Hola Amy - Darien puso la mano en el hombro de la chica y salió hacia el auto donde una joven de cabellos aguamarina se bajaba del asiento del conductor - Los chicos están terminando de comer en la cocina - le dijo sin mirarla y llegando hasta la mujer que lo miraba sonriente - Hola, hermosa - la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó hasta besar sus labios con amor.

- Hola, amor - la chica le respondió tras separarse - Gracias por llevar a Amy al colegio, hoy tengo que recibir a una nueva modelo con Andrew y a un nuevo fotógrafo - habló sin soltar el abrazo de su novio.

- No te preocupes Mich, sabes que para eso estoy - le besó la comisura de los labios - nos vemos en la cena?

- Intentaré - le sonrió a su prometido - Quieres quedarte con Amy todo el día, no sé a qué hora termine.

- Claro - la soltó y le abrió la puerta del piloto - Gracias por cuidar de mi empresa - la ayudó a subir y le dio un beso más en los labios - nos vemos en la noche...

- Te quiero - Michiru le sonrió y vio como su novio cerraba su puerta del auto.

- Y yo a ti - se alejó para que diera marcha al auto y la vio partir.

Era difícil cargar tantas responsabilidades, pero para Darien, era ese apoyo mutuo que tenía con Michiru el que los unía y pronto serían una gran familia él, ella, y sus hermanos.

Entró de nuevo en la casa y caminó hasta la cocina para acosar a sus hermanos y cuñada que siempre terminaban tardándose más de lo debido por estar hablando y contándose lo que nos les alcanzó la noche anterior por teléfono.

- Sí, hoy llega la maestra que va a reemplazar a la Señorita Mónica - La voz de Zafiro sonaba más que alto - dicen que viene de Osaka.

- Solo espero que no sea muy gruñona - Darien vio a su hermana recoger los platos de la mesa mientras hablaba con su hermano y Amy.

- A mí me da igual, mientras no sea una ignorante - Amy hablaba indiferente.

- Hot, deja eso ahí, ahora viene Luna y los limpia - decidió intervenir porque sabía que una vez más, llegarían tarde - ve a ordenarte mejor.

- Pero estoy lista - se paró con pose de modelo frente a sus hermanos y a su gran amiga.

Hotaru era una joven pelinegra, hermosa, de piel blanca y largos cabellos. Su silueta delineada, heredada de su madre, atraía más miradas de las que sus hermanos quisieran, pero sus extravagancias eran más de lo que Darien podía soportar...

Llevaba puesto su uniforme, pero en lugar de las medias blancas tradicionales, usaba unas negras. Además, en su brazo se notaba uno de los nuevos tatuajes temporales que había comprado, dejando ver una estilizada mariposa salir de la manga de su camisa; y como si fuera poco, en cada oreja le sobresalían tres aretes distintos.

No era una niña rebelde, pero insistía que eso era arte gótico, uno de los más hermosos de las eras antiguas y que debía lucirse.

- Hot, sabes que no puedes ir al colegio así - Darien presionó el puente de su nariz buscando paciencia para llevar esa nueva discusión - La maestra te devolverá a casa...

- Darien, hoy tenemos maestra nueva, tal vez a ella sí le guste - Hotaru se mantuvo firme en su postura y Darien no pudo hacer nada más, amaba a su hermana.

- Está bien, solo quítate dos pares de aretes y vámonos, tengo junta médica temprano y por ustedes llegaré tarde.

- Te amo hermanito! - Hotaru se lanzó a los brazos de Darien que la recibió sonriente - si la maestra te llama, no respondas y ya.

- Ustedes me van a enloquecer un día de estos - Darien soltó a Hotaru - voy por mi chaqueta y mi portafolio para irnos.

Tras diez minutos, lograron encaminarse hacia la escuela. Por lo menos ese día no llegarían tan tarde como otros.

.

.

.

.

- Señorita Tsukino, esta es la lista de sus estudiantes y las clases que debe dictar - Ikuko, la directora del colegio, una mujer hermosa, tal vez de la edad de su padre y muy formal, seguía frente a los hermanos Tsukino, dándoles la bienvenida a la escuela - Su hermano está asignado a su salón, espero eso no influya mucho en las calificaciones del chico... - Miró al joven que estaba sentado al lado de la rubia.

- No se preocupe Ikuko, él es un gran estudiante - Serena tomó fuerte la mano de su hermano, estaba nervioso por el cambio de escuela y con razón, fue víctima de risas por cuenta de sus viejos compañeros porque su madre era su hermana y porque, además de eso, era su maestra.

- Bueno, ya que está todo aclarado, los llevaré a su salón.

Salieron de la oficina de la directora escuchando la historia del colegio, los diferentes salones y presentando a un par de maestros que se cruzaron en el camino. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron ante la puerta que indicaba el salón de los rubios, la directora se giró para mirar a los hermanos y sonreírles.

Los estudiantes dentro reían y hablaban en pequeños grupos. Se notaba de lejos que no había un profesor en el aula. La directora entro y los jóvenes tomaron asiento de inmediato, y centraron la atención en los dos rubios que entraban y se paraban al lado de Ikuko.

- Jóvenes, buenos días - la mujer de cabellos violáceos esperó la respuesta de los estudiantes y prosiguió - Les presento a los Tsukino, Samuel será su compañero por este último año escolar y Serena será su maestra, espero que los hagan sentir cómodos - miró a Sammy - Samuel, puedes tomar asiento y Serena, te dejo con tu grupo - fijó los ojos en una estudiante en particular y sonrió derrotada - Y señorita Chiba, la espero con su maestra en dirección a la hora del recreo - sin más protocolos, la directora salió dejándolos solos.

El temor de Sammy lo tenía de pié aún frente a sus compañeros. Una chica lo miraba intensamente y sintió que esos ojos violeta le taladraban el alma. Tenía el cabello negro como la noche y bastante largo. Lucía diferente y le atrajo la sutil mariposa que se asomaba en su brazo. Era hermosa.

- Sammy, ve a tu puesto - Serena le habló desde la espalda y lo empujó un poco. El rubio reaccionó y se sentó en la única silla libre, la del medio de la joven de ojos violeta y otro de cabellos negros azulados, que a leguas, se podría decir que eran parientes.

Las clases avanzaron rápidamente y antes del receso, cuando Serena dictaba en un aula distinta, la chica de ojos violeta y el chico al que se parecía, acorralaron a Sammy cuando su maestro de inglés ordenó trabajar en grupos. A ellos se les sumó una chica algo tímida de cabellos azulados.

- Oye, la maestra no está muy joven para tener un hijo tan grande? - El chico de cabellos azules que se presentó como Zafiro Chiba, sacó a Sammy de su lectura.

- Zafiro, no atormentes al pobre Samuel, debe estar asustado - Hotaru Chiba, la chica de ojos violetas intercedió por el rubio posando una mano en el hombro - puede ser el hermano...

- Chicos, déjenlo quieto - Amy, la tercera del grupo llamó la atención de los dos hermanos.

- Ambos tienen razón y no la tienen - Sammy bajó su libro y los miró. Debía aclarar todo antes de que pasara lo mismo que en su escuela anterior -Serena es mi hermana biológica pero también la mujer que me crió, mi madre murió cuando yo nací...

- Ya decía yo, la maestra no debe tener más de 25 años - Zafiró insistió.

- Tiene 25 - Sammy volvió a subir su libro.

- Y tiene novio, esposo, amante?

- Zafiro! - Hotaru le dio un golpe a su hermano en la cabeza con su libro y sonrió al rubio - Perdónalo, mi madre lo dejó caer de pequeño.

- Le voy a decir a Darien! - Zafiro respondió con otro golpe a su hermana de la misma forma - Y viste, ahora lo llamarán y sabes que hoy está bastante ocupado.

- Discúlpalos, ellos son así, solo Darien puede controlarlos - Amy le habló con dulzura a Sammy que sonrió de vuelta. Se sentía bien con esos tres chicos.

- Darien? y eses es...?

- Su hermano mayor - la peliazul respondió de inmediato, ignorando la discusión entre sus amigos - Perdieron a sus padres hace tres años y bueno, Darien es su encargado.

- Bueno, yo agradezco que tengo a mi papá vivo - Sammy río con Amy hasta que sonó la campana y, los tres, acompañaron a Hotaru hasta dirección donde Ikuko y Serena ya estaban hablando.

- Señorita Chiba, pase y dígale a su hermano y sus amigos que la esperen en el patio - La directora suspiró, parecía que esa situación se repetía con frecuencia.

- Como ordene señorita Moon - la pelinegra se despidió de los chicos y se sentó frente a Ikuko - Ya con qué cuento piensa irle a mi hermano?

- Señorita Chiba, más respeto por favor - la directora, enfadada, la miró con ojos de hielo - Qué le he dicho sobre esos tatuajes temporales y las medias?

- Aún no cumplo 18 para hacerme uno permanente - se cruzó de brazos y miró a su maestra que las observaba discutir y permanecía de pie junto al escritorio - y las medias negras son más bonitas.

- Serena, vez lo que te decía? - Ikuko, rendida, se puso de pie y le entregó un folio a la rubia - Acá está el número celular de su hermano, llámalo para notificarle esto y procede con ella, ya ni las detenciones funcionan y me está dando jaqueca - la violácea salió de la oficina y Serena tomó su lugar en la mesa.

- Va a llamar a mi hermano, señorita Tsukino? - Serena asintió dejando el folio en el escritorio.

- Mira Hotaru - Serena había escuchado la historia de los Chiba, la muerte de sus padres y la situación con su hermano. Era cierto que Hotaru estaba en una edad en la que cualquier joven necesita a su madre, pero no podía seguir desquitándose así - Te entiendo más de lo que crees - Serena levantó sus largos cabellos rubios que mantenía sueltos y le mostró el cuello.

Una mariposa color lavanda con bordes negros adornaba la parte trasera del cuello de la rubia, una marca que había puesto ahí para recordar a su madre, cuando cumplió los 16 años y que su padre apoyó y la acompañó a hacerse.

- Maestra! es hermoso! - Hotaru gritó entusiasmada.

- Gracias, y bueno, yo tampoco tengo a mi mamá, esta marca la tenemos todos en mi familia - la rubia se encogió de hombros al recordar las mariposas negras que tenían Sammy y Kenji en la parte trasera de sus hombros derechos - Así la recordamos, pero ese no es el punto - Hotaru miró fijamente a la rubia. Sentía que por fin alguien la entendía - No puedes alterar el uniforme ni lucir cosas extravagantes - Serena la miró con sus ojos llenos de comprensión - Si no tienes una mujer con quien hablar cuando necesites algún consejo, puedes buscarme, pero esto no es necesario - le señaló la mariposa temporal en el brazos - te parece?

- Sí señorita Tsukino - Hotaru asintió y por primera vez, sintió vergüenza.

- Bueno, ahora llamaré a tu hermano, porque debe venir a firmar un nuevo compromiso al terminar las clases - le señaló una hoja - Es el último que te da la directora, así que no lo desperdicies.

- Claro - Hotaru se puso de pié e hizo una leve reverencia de respeto - Puedo irme ya?

- Puedes irte y al terminar las clases te busco en el salón - Serena se levantó, caminó a ella y la abrazó con cariño para después verla partir por la puerta.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la silla de la directora. Se sentía conmovida con la historia de esos chicos y sabía perfectamente lo que era afrontar la vida sin su madre, pero ella había tenido a Sammy para motivarla a ser mejor, Hotaru, en cambio, tenía a un hermano que trabajaba todo el día, un mellizo y su novia, la hermana de la novia de su hermano mayor. Era una chica sola en una familia tan extraña como los Tsukino, con la diferencia que en la casa Tsukino, todos velaban por todos y en la Chiba, Hotaru se sentía relegada.

Tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número del folio. Espero un largo rato y no encontró respuesta, así que dejó un mensaje en el contestador de Darien Chiba, citándolo para las tres de la tarde y así poder concentrarse en sus labores de nuevo.

.

.

.

.

Aparcar en el sótano de la agencia fue fácil para Haruka, pero los nervios por la vergüenza por las fotos que debía hacer era demasiada y fue Kenji quien terminó ubicando el convertible amarillo en una plaza vacía.

Arriba los esperaban para recibir indicaciones y Kenji conocía bastante bien el lugar, así que guió a Haruka hasta el último piso del edificio, donde los recibió una joven de cabellos aguamarina, con un delicado vestido turquesa y un aire bastante sofisticado.

- Ustedes deben ser Kenji Tsukino y Haruka Tenou - la joven los saludó estirando su mano y apretando la de cada uno - Yo soy Michiru Kaio, la directora creativa de Milenio de plata.

- Un gusto conocerte - Haruka clavó sus ojos en esa joven delicada y elegante. Cuando conoció a Serena creyó haberla amado en el instante, pero en ese momento, ese sentimiento estaba siendo superado por mucho.

- Haruka Tenou! - alguien rompió el contacto que Haruka quería mantener con Michiru abrazándola bastante fuerte - pero mira que guapa estás, el campo te sentó!

- Seiya Kou - Haruka sonrió, era bueno encontrar a alguien conocido y sobre todo, un viejo amigo - No estaba en el campo... y tú no te quedas atrás! - examinó al pelinegro de cabellos largos, atados en una coleta y que estaba más alto que ella y mucho más fornido de lo que recordaba.

- Ya sabes, cariño, hay que mantenerse, y pues, tengo novio, así que debo estar bien - dio una vuelta y luego puso a girar a Haruka - Oye, pero dime quién es la afortunada que ha cultivado todo esto?

- Nadie, sigo sola como una ostra, pero muy bien acompañada - abrazó por los hombros a Kenji - te presento a quien ha sido mi padre este tiempo, Kenji Tsukino.

- Espera, haz estado en casa del gran Tsukino todo este tiempo? - Seiya miró a Kenji de arriba a abajo sorprendido y el pobre hombre no entendía nada - Cariño, este hombre es mi ídolo, mi modelo a seguir!

- Chicos, creo que hay trabajo que hacer y Andrew acaba de avisarme que tardará, así que debo llevarlos al estudio - Michiru interrumpió avergonzada - Seiya, no tienes una sesión con la modelo del comercial de golosinas?

- Que aburrida puedes ser Michiru - le sacó la lengua divertido - Dile a esa ricura de novio que tienes, que te atienda más seguido, te hace falta - le dio la espalda voleando su coleta y desapareció por un pasillo.

- Seiya un día de estos me va a enloquecer - resopló la aguamarina y volvió su mirada a los nuevos miembros de su equipo - Síganme, después del almuerzo los atenderá Andrew.

- Muchas gracias señorita Kaio - Kenji fue el primero en reaccionar y seguir a Michiru hacia el ascensor para iniciar las fotos de una publicidad para una nueva línea de jeans, colonias y accesorios.

.

.

.

.

- Chiba, crees que puedes darme unos minutos? - Taiki, uno de los compañeros de Darien lo abordó cuando terminaba la junta médica.

- Claro, solo dame un segundo - sacó el celular que vibró en su bolsillo en plena junta - Alguien me llamaba - señaló con la mano para que su amigo esperara y marcó al buzón de voz.

_"Hablo al celular del doctor Darien Chiba, soy Serena Tsukino, la nueva maestra de sus hermanos y le llamo porque tuvimos un inconveniente con Hotaru y necesitamos que pase por el colegio a eso de las tres de la tarde, lo estaré esperando en el aula 13B. Que tenga un feliz día"_

En su vida, Darien había escuchado una voz tan dulce. Era una voz aniñada pero firme y segura. Tierna pero fuerte a la vez... Una voz envolvente...

- Mierda! Taiki, qué hora es? - guardó el celular al terminar el mensaje y miró a su amigo.

- Son las dos y quince minutos - Taiki miró su reloj de pulso - Cómprate un reloj, Darien.

- Lo se, lo se, pero mis hermanos me quitan mucho tiempo - se apresuró a caminar y Taiki lo siguió - Es importante lo que quieres decirme? Te puedo llamar más tarde?

- Sí, solo quería decirte que mi hermano planea una gran fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños 25 y te mandó invitar - Taiki estaba acostumbrado a las prisas con su amigo.

- Mientras no salga con tantas "maricaditas" - se burló Darien.

- No es marica, Darien! - Taiki le golpeó el hombro - Es homosexual!

- Da lo mismo, no quiero que vuelva a insinuarse de la forma que lo hizo la última vez - Darien odiaba al hermano menor de Taiki. Había estudiado con él en el colegio, pero siempre tuvo que esquivarlo. Desde muy joven, el menor de los Kou había manifestado su homosexualidad y no había encontrado mejor amor platónico que a él.

- Tiene novio, Darien, no te molestará - Taiki reía a carcajadas al recordar que la última vez, su hermano le agarró el trasero a Darien en una discoteca - Además, extendió la invitación a Michiru - llegaron hasta la puerta de un consultorio - piénsalo, es este sábado.

- vale, gracias - Darien entró y sin cerrar tomó sus cosas, tenía poco tiempo para llegar a la cita en el colegio de sus hermanos.

.

.

.

.

- Haruka, ya puedes vestirte - Kenji apagó una de las luces y sonrió a la rubia que estaba vestida solo con un jean desabotonado y con su torso completamente desnudo.

- Esta me la pagas Kenji - la rubia de cabellos cortos tomó una bata y se cubrió - Qué tal las fotos?

- Eres toda una profesional - el moreno le sonrió.

- Entonces, invítame a almorzar fuera, de pronto y así considero tu idea de ser la madre de tus hijos - Haruka abrazó a Kenji por la cintura.

- Eres única - Kenji rió y besó a Haruka en la mejilla - Pero eres como mi hija, puedes conseguir a otro mejor.

- Me quedo más bien en mi lado - caminaron hacia la puerta del estudio - Oye, ese Andrew, el administrador que contrataste, sí es de confiar?

- Sí, es un sobrino de Selene - cerraron el estudio y siguieron por un pasillo - y como tu no quisiste aceptar el empleo...

- Ya lo estoy considerando, créeme - Haruka lo interrumpió.

- Te gustó Michiru Kaio? - Kenji se detuvo y con él detuvo a Haruka mirándola a los ojos.

- Tal vez - Haruka se sonrojó un poco.

- Es la prometida del otro socio, parece que no es de tu bando - el pelinegro comenzó a andar de nuevo.

- Pero lo será, ya lo vas a ver - Haruka sonrió y se prometió, internamente, que tendría a esa mujer con ella, pasara lo que pasara.


	3. 2 Intereses

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**2. Intereses.**

-Hotaru - La misma voz dulce que dejó el mensaje en su celular se empezaba a escuchar por el pasillo por el que corría para llegar a la cita, con diez minutos de retraso - Créeme, hay otras formas de ser artista, haz probado la música o la pintura?

- Me gusta tocar el violín como lo hace Michiru, la novia de mi hermano - la voz de su hermana sonaba dócil, como no la escuchaba hacía más de tres o cuatro años - Pero me gusta más la flauta o la gaita.

- Intenta por esos lados... - Asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio a una hermosa rubia de pie al lado de su escritorio, limpiando el brazo de su hermana con un algodón mientras la pelinegra permanecía sentada en el escritorio y un chico rubio las miraba desde la silla que sería de la maestra.

Era una maestra muy joven. Su vestido ciruela resaltaba su piel blanca y sus largos cabellos dorados solo estaban decorados con un pequeño pin en forma de corazón a un costado. Delgada pero con una silueta delineada y con un rostro que solo denotaba amor por lo que hacía. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sentido tanta paz con solo ver a alguien...

- Darien! - la voz de Hotaru lo devolvió al salón de clases - Discúlpame, no quise...

- En casa hablamos, Hot - Darien entró despacio y se detuvo a una distancia prudente del escritorio abarrotado con frascos de alcohol, motas de algodón y cremas.

- Lista, Hotaru - Serena soltó el último pedazo de algodón y le aplicó una crema humectante al su estudiante - Ve con Sammy a enseñarle la escuela mientras hablo con el doctor Chiba.

- Gracias señorita Tsukino - la morena se bajó de la mesa y abrazó a la rubia sorprendiendo a Darien que miraba en silencio - Vamos, Samuel - estiró su mano hacia Sammy que se levantó sonriente - Nos vemos en un rato hermanito - pasó al lado de Darien.

- Sere, nos vemos en el auto? - Sammy se detuvo en la puerta mirando a su hermana.

- En treinta minutos nos vemos, ahí, si no llego - buscó en el bolso que estaba junto a todos los utensilios en la mesa - Vas a recoger el vestido que Haruka me encargó - le lanzó las llaves y le mandó un beso volado.

- Está bien - recibió las llaves y las guardó en el bolsillo - Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti - Serena quitó la atención de la puerta para fijar su mirada en los ojos más profundos que había visto alguna vez.

Darien, el hermano mayor de sus estudiantes, era un hombre alto, de cuerpo atlético, rostro cincelado y cabellos tan oscuros como la noche; pero el azul oscuro de sus ojos eran una puerta a un océano que vivía en tormenta, seguro. Le dio lástima, sabía que ese hombre bien vestido con pantalón y zapatos negros, camisa azul pastel y al que su corbata se le asomaba entre el bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa, no pasaba un buen momento y cargaba más cosas de las que debía.

- Señorita Tsukino? - Darien dio un paso más y estiró su mano en un acto cortés.

- Doctor Chiba - la rubia se acercó, tomó la mano y algo recorrió su cuerpo. Una pequeña corriente eléctrica la alertó - Quiere sentarse? - señaló los primeros puestos y sin decir nada más caminó hasta ellos y separó dos sillas para acomodarlas frente a frente y se sentó en una esperando a que su acompañante se sentara en la otra - disculpe hacerlo venir...

- No se preocupe, ya es algo de rutina - Darien se recostó en la silla, apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos por tres largos segundos buscando fuerzas - qué hizo esta vez mi hermana?

- Disculpe que me entrometa en su vida familiar, pero Hotaru es una gran niña, no debería sentirte tan frustrado con ella - Darien abrió los ojos y se encontró con un cielo en completa calma que lo miraba y relajaba - Lo de hoy fue algo tonto, pero a la directora no le gustó, logré convencerla y estoy segura no se va a repetir.

- Entonces para qué estoy acá? - se limitó a preguntar.

- Porque debe firmar un compromiso y porque quería darle un consejo - Serena seguía firme esperando la reacción de su acompañante que solo levantó una ceja en señal de incredulidad - Estoy al tanto de su situación familiar y la entiendo a la perfección, soy hermana y madre, desde que yo tenía ocho años del chico que vio salir hace un momento con su hermana y sé que a veces es difícil...

- Ese chico es su hijo? - Darien parecía sorprendido e hizo reír a la rubia. Una melodiosa música inundó sus oídos y se sintió tranquilo de repente.

- Es mi hermano, tampoco soy tan mayor, doctor - bromeó - pero sí, también es como mi hijo, pero no es ese el punto que quiero tratar - volvió a la seriedad pero agradeció que, por la broma, Darien estuviera más tranquilo - Hablando con Hotaru me di cuenta que se siente sola, me explico - sonrió al hombre que la miraba atento - Usted tiene a su prometida y Zafiro sale con Amy, la hermana de su prometida, lo que hace sentir a Hotaru como un anexo innecesario dentro de su familia.

- Lo sé - suspiró vencido - pero no sé qué hacer con ella, no se la va bien con Michiru y Zafiro y yo somos hombres y no logramos entenderla por completo...

- Las mujeres no somos tan difíciles - la rubia sonrió dándole confianza - solo basta con sentirnos queridas e importantes en nuestro ambiente.

- Intentaré compartir más con ella y que se lleve mejor con Mich - sonrió más tranquilo - Gracias señorita Tsukino.

- Es con mucho gusto, doctor... - se interrumpió y sacó el teléfono celular de un bolsillo oculto en su vestido para leer el mensaje _"Sere, voy a llevar a Hotaru a su casa porque Zafiro y Amy se adelantaron, recojo el vestido de Haruka y voy directo a casa... Estarás bien?"_

Tecleó rápido la respuesta _"Estaré bien, ten cuidado, pasaré a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, tal vez te llame para que me recojas, te amo"._

- No tendrá que encontrarse con Hotaru - habló guardando el teléfono - Mi hermano la llevará a su casa porque Zafiro y Amy no la esperaron, entiende lo que le digo?

- Siempre es igual - rió bajo - Es buen conductor su hermano?

- El mejor, en casa somos grandes pilotos - rió alegre por su broma personal, después de todo, hasta Kenji había recibido lecciones de Haruka - No le dejaría mi Audi a cualquiera - le guiñó el ojo cómplice y Darien solo pudo reír a carcajadas.

- Desde cuándo una maestra de escuela maneja un Audi? - preguntó divertido el moreno. Hablando con Serena podía olvidarse de tantas presiones.

- Desde que convives con una corredora de autos - se puso de pie - un placer conocerlo, doctor, pero debo caminar y pasar a hacer algunas compras.

- Puedo llevarla? - Darien se sorprendió a sí mismo por su ofrecimiento pero no quería despedirse aún. Esa mujer le generaba lo que tanto necesitaba y no quería volver a preocuparse.

- Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario - recogió los utensilios y los guardó en el cajón y tomó su bolso - Me gusta caminar.

- Insisto, puedo llevarla a donde guste - se quedó quieto esperando la respuesta - Acepte señorita Tsukino...

- Lo hago solo si deja de llamarme así, no es uno de mis estudiantes - se acercó a él y estiró su mano - Soy Serena.

- Soy Darien - sonrió de vuelta antes de salir, siguiendo los pasos de esa rubia que hacía gala de su nombre.

.

.

.

.

- Kenji, que alegría verte de nuevo - Tras salir y tomar un almuerzo rápido con Haruka y Seiya, Kenji volvía con sus dos acompañantes al edificio donde sintió una voz conocida hablarle mientras esperaban el ascensor.

- Andrew! - Kenji se giró y abrazó efusivamente al rubio que lo saludaba - Wow pero sí que haz crecido...

- Y tú encogido - lo abrazó por los hombros - Conoces a Haruka Tenou? - señaló a la rubia que hablaba suave con Seiya para no interrumpir.

- Es la mejor amiga de mi hija - le dijo tranquilo - Vive con nosotros hace unos años...

- Pero que pequeño es el mundo - sonrió y el ascensor se abrió para darles paso - eso hará más fácil nuestra reunión.

- me siento relegado! - bramó dramáticamente Seiya haciendo reír a sus tres acompañantes - Oye guapo, irán a mi fiesta? Tu y Lita están invitados.

- Lita dijo que irá, así que allá estaremos - respondió divertido - Solo no vuelvas a acosar a Darien o no voy a defenderte de nuevo...

- Para eso tengo a mi Tigre - le sacó la lengua cuando llegaron al piso en que se quedaba el pelinegro - Allá nos vemos y Haru, los espero esta noche en la discoteca que te dije.

- Claro! - la rubia despidió a su amigo con la mano mientras salía - le diré a Serena!

- Haruka sabe... - murmuró Andrew a Kenji cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

- Sí, sabe que eres mi sobrino - sonrió Kenji y golpeó al rubio - bueno, de Selene - Andrew rió a carcajadas, efectivamente, el único moreno en sus familias era Kenji - Y estoy considerando darle el puesto de vicepresidente o gerente, depende del otro socio.

- Creo que el de vicepresidente será de Darien, bueno de su prometida, pero nos cae bien un buen gerente logístico para alivianarme el trabajo - Andrew hablaba tranquilo - Te suena Haruka?

- Tendré tiempo los sábados y domingos para las carreras? - Haruka miró a Kenji.

- Sabes que sí y sabes que quieres el empleo... - la miró inquisidor y Haruka solo pudo asentir, si quería acercarse a Michiru, tenía que aceptar.

.

.

.

.

- Lo se Haru, estoy en camino a recoger tu dichoso vestido - Samy hablaba con el teléfono en el altavoz del auto mientras conducía concentrado.

- Por favor, asegúrate que esté perfecto y dónde está mi bombón? - la voz de su amiga y tía sonaba y hacía sonreír a su acompañante.

- Serena está en una reunión, dijo que me llevara el auto para recoger tu encargo y si no te molesta, tengo compañía...

- Tan rápido me remplazaste, galán? - divertida, Haruka respondió.

- Sí, cariño, lo siento, lo mío no son las chicas mayores - Sammy por un momento se dejó llevar y olvidó que estaba acompañado para bromear, como siempre, con la rubia.

- Bueno, prepárate para esta noche, porque te llevaré a bailar y hablo en serio...

- Haru, es lunes, crees que mi hermana me dejará ir a una disco contigo en un lunes...

- Vamos, Sammy, tu hermana también irá y estaremos en casa a las once, te lo aseguro - ahora Haruka sonaba más seria - te dejo, cariño y dile a la chica que tienes a tu lado que no se preocupe por mi...

- HARUKA! - gritó Sammy sonrojándose pero la música volvía a sonar en un tono suave, lo que indicaba que había colgado.

- Quién esa esa chica simpática? - Hotaru preguntó aún divertida por la particular conversación.

- Haruka? - Sammy volteó a ver a su nueva amiga por un segundo - Es la mejor amiga de mi hermana, una chica extraña pero a la que queremos muchísimo y ya ves, algo extrovertida.

- Y de verdad saldrán de fiesta? - Miró extrañada al rubio.

- No creo que mi hermana acepte, pero tal vez terminemos bailando hasta media noche - suspiró agotado - y mañana bostezando hasta medio día.

- Mis hermanos nunca salen conmigo - Hotaru se miró las manos - parece que les estorbo - alzó la mirada y vio por la ventana - el almacén queda en esa otra calle, gira acá.

- Gracias por acompañarme - Sammy giró por donde le indicó Hotaru - Solo, me habría perdido - aparcó frente a la puerta del almacén - y no te preocupes, yo puedo salir contigo, en plan de amigos, claro - se sonrojó.

- Seguro, si mi hermano me deja - Hotaru suspiró y abrió la puerta del Audi plateado - vamos por el vestido para que me lleves a casa.

.

.

.

.

- Puedes dejarme en este supermercado, Darien - Serena rompió el silencio del auto cuando reconoció el local que quedaba a unas cinco o seis calles de su casa - Puedo llamar a Sammy para que me recoja acá mientras hago las compras.

- Bueno, te molesta que te acompañe? yo también debo comprar algunas cosas y mi casa está a unas tres calles - Dijo el moreno mientras aparcaba y apagaba el motor.

- No me molesta - Serena se sonrojó y bajó del auto deportivo rojo del hermano de sus estudiantes.

Entraron y cada uno tomó un carrito para empezar el recorrido. Serena tenía la despensa medio vacía porque aún no hacían una buena compra y echaba de todo en el carrito. Darien en cambio, no hacía compras regularmente, pero esa mujer lo atraía como un imán, así que solo echaba algunas golosinas que sabía le encantaban a sus hermanos.

- Así que también eres huérfana? - preguntó Darien mientras veía a Serena escoger algunas golosinas pero de cuatro tipos diferentes sin entender bien por qué.

- Sí, aunque solo de madre, vivo con mi papá, cuando mamá murió, él no tenía ni idea de cómo poner un agua a hervir en el fogón o cómo cargar un bebé - Serena sonrió y metió un paquete de galletas integrales al carrito - Aprendimos juntos - hizo una seña para pedirle que esperara y sacó el celular de su bolsillo oculto y sonrió al ver el número en la pantalla - Dime mi Haru - dijo con voz suave al llevarse el aparato al oído.

- Sere, sabes que tu hermano está en tu auto con una chica? - regañó la rubia de cabellos cortos y Serena solo pudo reír suave mirando a un extrañado Darien.

- Llevó a una compañera a casa y yo estoy comprando algo para la despensa - tomó un paquete de nachos de la estantería - qué quieres?

- Solo que llegues a casa y te prepares porque nos vamos a bailar los cuatro en la noche - escuchó en el fondo a su padre diciendo que soñara con esa posibilidad.

- Haruka, es lunes y mañana debo dar clase, además no pienso dejar ir a Sammy a una discoteca en plena semana y más en tu compañía - Darien acalló una carcajada al escuchar a su compañera.

- Serena, anda, vamos solo un rato, así celebramos nuestra llegada a la capital - la voz de Haruka se dulcificaba - Vamos, amiguita, hace cuánto no bailamos?

- Déjame pensarlo - suspiró Serena, sabía que cuando Haruka insistía era imposible decirle que no - Nos vemos en casa, si?

- Estás acompañada? - Darien soltó una risa más fuerte y al parecer Haruka escuchó.

- No Haruka, estoy en el súper así que adiós - Serena, divertida colgó y guardó su teléfono para luego mirar a Darien que seguía divertido - Perdona, puede ser algo intensa.

- Quien quiera que sea ese tal Haruka, tiene bastante poder sobre ti - Darien empezó a mover su carrito para seguir a Serena.

- Algo así, digamos que puede ser demasiado insistente cuando quiere algo - metió los últimos artículos y se acercó a la caja.

Tras pagar e insistir media hora en que el moreno la acercaría a casa, Serena se encontró guardando las compras.

.

.

.

.

Un auto rojo se estacionó tras uno plateado. No era normal que otro auto se estacionara ahí y Darien recordó la improvisada compañía que consiguió su hermana. Sabía que había visto al rubio en el salón, pero no lo detalló por estar mirando a su hermana mayor.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con un rubio solo un poco más bajo que él. De cuerpo fornido y mirada suave, tan suave como la de serena, pero lo que le sorprendió fue el gran parecido con su mejor amigo.

Detrás del chico, Hotaru caminaba hacia la puerta. Su mirada era distinta a la dura de la mañana y ya no se veía la mariposa en su brazo.

- Darien, ya Sammy se iba - se excusó Hotaru al ver a su hermano entrar con las bolsas en la mano.

- No te preocupes, tu maestra me explicó - Darien extendió la mano para saludar formalmente al rubio - Gracias por traer a mi hermana.

- Fue un placer - Sammy respondió mirando a los ojos a Darien. Si algo le había enseñado Serena, era eso, el respeto se gana y se demuestra solo cuando eres capaz de mantener una mirada de alguien - Nos vemos mañana, Hotaru - miró a su amiga mientras soltaba la mano de Darien - hasta luego doctor Chiba - y sin esperar respuesta salió por la puerta, subió al auto y desapareció de la calle rápidamente.

- Es simpático el chico y tu maestra también - Darien miró a su hermana y endureció la propia - tu y yo debemos hablar...

- Olvídalo, Darien, ya no volverá a suceder - la pelinegra dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras.

- Hotaru! ven acá! - gritó el moreno pero nada la detuvo.

- Mi niño, déjala - una mujer de oscuros cabellos apareció frente a Darien con los brazos cruzados - Discúlpame, pero creo que te hace falta tacto con las mujeres.

- Luna, esa niña me saca canas verdes - le tendió las bolsas a la mujer - gracias por ayudarme con ellos, tía.

- No agradezcas, ustedes son mis únicos sobrinos - Luna se acercó y obligó a Darien a agacharse para darle un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

.

- Hija, ya llegamos - Kenji entró a la casa seguido por Haruka.

- En la cocina, papá - la voz de Serena llegó la entrada.

Al llegar a la cocina, Serena y Sammy tomaban un té mientras una olla en el fogón hervía dejando escapar un delicioso olor.

- Oigan! vístanse que nos vamos de fiesta! - la rubia de cabellos cortos gritó emocionada - y ya saben que no acepto un no por respuesta!.

Y, efectivamente, una hora más tarde, los cuatro llegaban a una ruidosa y colorida discoteca. Haruka bastante animada y los otros tres con resignación.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa con sofás en color blanco que cambiaban su tonalidad de acuerdo a las luces que se movían al ritmo de la fuerte música. Pidieron bebidas y se limitaron a hablar de sus días.

- Insisto papá, deberías buscar una mujer, haz estado solo mucho tiempo - Serena insistía en ese punto cada que podía y tras haber rechazado a una linda pelirroja para salir a bailar, la rubia volvía a tocar el tema.

- Serena, no me interesan otras mujeres, con ustedes dos tengo - abrazó por un lado a Haruka y por el otro a Serena.

- Vamos a bailar todos entonces! - Haruka se puso de pie para ir a la pista pero Kenji insistió en quedarse en la mesa, por lo que sus tres "hijos" terminaron juntos en la pista de baile.

Pronto se robaron el show. Tanto salir juntos mostraba porqué a Serena la molestaban diciendo que tenía una relación más fuerte con su hermano o con Haruka. Los tres bailaban pegado y bastante provocativo al ritmo de una música con un compás suave. Las caderas de las rubias se meneaban y provocaban a Sammy que solo se abrazaba a una y luego a la otra, siguiendo los movimientos.

En poco tiempo, la pista entera estaba concentrada en los tres jóvenes que bailaban. Por turnos, se provocaban los tres, entre las dos chicas y cada una con el joven rubio. Para los tres no había nada sexual en eso, pero el resto del bar, aseguraban que terminarían en un trío a la media noche.

- Andrew, mira eso! - Un joven moreno, sentado en una mesa frente a la pista señaló al trío de bailarines cuando las dos rubias bailaban frente a frente y solo a centímetros de cruzar sus labios - Te las imaginas?

- Uf! están hermosas - en eso, la rubia de cabello largo se giró mostrándoles su rostro por un segundo - Mierda! Serena?

- Serena? dónde hermanito? - Una rubia de largos cabellos se soltó del abrazo de un platinado de largos cabellos - No la veo hace años!

- Es la que está bailando en la pista! - Andrew señaló y los demás volvieron la mirada hacia la pista - Estoy seguro.

- Pues la de cabellos cortos es Haruka Tenou - Michiru dijo restando importancia - Y Darien si te imaginas ese trío yo puedo imaginar otro solo para reírme!

- Yo no me molestaría en ayudarte con ese Michi, querida - Seiya río alto - Andrew, Darien y yo podríamos pasarla muy bien, están de acuerdo Lita?, Mich?

- Olvídate de eso idiota! - Darien lanzó una palomita de maíz a Seiya y volvió mirar la pista - Andrew, el chico se parece un poco a ti... - Cayó en la cuenta - Ese no es el hermano de la maestra de mis hermanos?

- Tienes razón, Andrew tienes un doble que baila mucho mejor que tu - Lita, al lado del rubio bromeó.

- Y más joven - agregó Michiru divertida.

- Pues sí, la de cabello corto es Haruka, la reconocería en cualquier lugar y me dijo que vendría hoy - Seiya se puso de pie - Aunque chicos, no se ilusionen, es gay y esa belleza con la que baila, puede ser su futura novia... - y se fue a la pista de baile donde abrazó fuertemente a su amiga - Vaya show el que están dando - sentenció a la rubia y se unió al baile con gracia - No presentas?

- Seiya! - Haruka tomó a Sammy de la mano y a Serena de la otra, deteniéndoles - Ellos son mis hermanos de adopción, Serena y Sammy.

- Un placer bombones - Seiya guiñó el ojo y se detuvo en Sammy.

- No es gay, ni lo sueñes! - Haruka abrazó posesivamente al rubio y Seiya resopló.

- Que desperdicio - Sonrió el pelinegro - y de verdad que te pareces a mi amigo - señaló a la mesa, vengan los presento.

- No creo que sea buena idea, Haru - Serena abrazó a su hermano por el otro lado - quédate si quieres, papá está solo en la mesa y mañana nos levantamos temprano.

- Nos presentan y nos vamos, si? - Haruka rogó y caminaron.

A medida que se acercaban, Serena comprendió porqué decía Seiya que Sammy se parecía a su amigo. En la mesa estaban sus primos, Andrew y Mina, a los que no veía, por lo menos, hacía más de siete años. Con ellos estaban sus respectivas parejas y Darien Chiba, el hermano de sus estudiantes y con quien había ido de compras en la tarde.

- SERENA! - No habían terminado de llegar a la mesa cuando Serena sintió un cuerpo abrazarla y casi hacerla caer - Haz cambiado!

- Mina - la rubia rió y devolvió el abrazo - Solo me peino diferente, no seas tonta.

- Y este es Samuel? -soltó a la rubia y abrazó al rubio - sí que estás grandote!

- Alguien me explica qué sucede? - Seiya miraba confundido, igual que el resto cuando Andrew se puso de pie y abrazó con cariño a la rubia de largos cabellos - Y yo que venía a presentarlos pero parece que se conocen.

- Son primos Seiya - Haruka le dijo divertida y cruzó su mirada con la de Michiru - Hola Michiru.

- Haruka - Saludó formalmente la aguamarina - Te presento a mi prometido, Darien Chiba.

- Un gusto - la rubia asintió con la cabeza.

- Ella es la chica que entrará como gerente, amor - Michiru le explicó a Darien que parecía confundido con todo eso.

- Ah!, mucho gusto - extendió la mano y la estrechó con Haruka.

- Bueno y él es mi hermano, el novio de la loca que casi tumba a Serena, Yaten - Seiya señaló al platinado que saludó con la mano arriba - y Lita, la reciente esposa de Andrew - señaló a una hermosa castaña que sonría amigable.

- Chicos, les presento a mis primos, Serena y Sammy - Mina interrumpió las presentaciones de Seiya y se acercó abrazada al rubio y Andrew a la rubia - Están recién instalados en Tokio.

- Ellos son Darien - Empezó Andrew a señalar y Serena no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en la azul profundo del moreno - su prometida, Michiru; Yaten, el novio de Mina y Lita, mi esposa.

- Un placer conocerlos, pero me disculpo, mi padre nos espera solo en otra mesa y mañana Sammy y yo nos levantamos temprano - Serena hizo una pequeña reverencia y tomó a Sammy de la mano antes de acercarse a Haruka - Nos vemos en el desayuno - le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Haruka giró su rostro y terminó convirtiéndose en un beso en la comisura de los labios, completamente intencional - Esto me lo explicarás más tarde! - amenazó Serena y se fue halando y abrazando por la cintura a su hermano de forma posesiva.

- Vaya, así que la maestra de mis hermanos resulta que también tiene una tuerca safada - Murmuró Darien para sí mismo.

- Cómo dices? - Michiru dejó su coctel y miró confundida a su novio.

- Pues que esa rubia que por poco y se da un beso con Haruka es la maestra de nuestros hermanos y parece ser como Seiya, pero invertida...

- Darien, deja de ser homofóbico! - Michiru lo empujó divertida - Hace unos minutos chorreabas la baba viéndolas bailar y ahora que sabes que le gustan las mujeres te cae mal?

- No es el mejor ejemplo que quisiera para Hotaru, la verdad - Darien tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y Michiru se dignó a ignorar la molestia de su novio, después de todo, era normal que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios desde que se aguantaba a Seiya.

.

.

.

.

Después de llegar a casa, Serena se encerró en su habitación para cambiarse. Había sido un día largo, pero como prometió, se voló de la improvisada fiesta de Haruka a las diez y media de la noche y así podía asegurar buenas horas de sueño... Pero algo la inquietó, Haruka no se tomaba esos atrevimientos desde que ambas se dieron cuenta que no llegarían a ningún lado como pareja. A Serena le gustaban los hombres y a Haruka las mujeres, aunque alguna vez compartieron una muy buena intimidad.

- Sere, puedo pasar? - la voz de Sammy alertó a la rubia que terminó de ponerse el pantalón rosa de su pijama.

- Pasa - se limitó a responder y vio a su hermano entrar, sin camisa y vestido solo con un pantalón corto y con el rostro lleno de preocupación - Qué te pasa?

- Qué te pasa a ti, mejor - Sammy entró y se sentó en la cama, al lado de Serena - Serena, esa despedida de Haruka...

- No sé qué pasó, seguro entre esas mujeres había una que le interesaba y estaba midiendo su reacción - Serena se dejó caer en la cama - No fue nada, cuando llegue le preguntaré, vale?

- Sí, no quiero que te espante los pretendientes con esas demostraciones de cariño - Sammy imitó a su hermana - Sabes que me gustó Hotaru?

- Lo sé desde que entramos al salón - la rubia se giró en la cama para ver a su hermano frente a frente - Es una niña linda y necesita un poco de cariño - vio a su hermano girarse para quedar frente a frente - Invítala a salir, a estudiar juntos, sabes que te apoyamos.

- Lo sé - sonrió tranquilo - Y a ti también te interesó alguien, verdad?

- Porqué lo dices?

- porque tus ojos solo brillaron así una vez y luego los vi llorar por largo tiempo - Sammy acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de Serena. Si había alguien a quien conocía en este mundo era a esa rubia que daba su vida entera por él - Hasta hoy - sonrió abiertamente - Fue el doctor, el novio de la prima Mina o el gay que me quería a mí?

- oye! respétame - hizo un intento de sonrisa - No puedo ocultarte nada... - suspiró - El doctor, pero está comprometido, no es para mí, Sammy.

- No quiero verte sufrir de nuevo, Sere - Sammy abrazó a su hermana - No compartas con él y listo.

- No te preocupes, lo veré en una que otra reunión de padres no más - la rubia abrazó a su hermano - no me verás mal de nuevo.

- Te amo, mami - soltó suave el rubio besando los cabellos de su hermana.

- Samuel, qué te he dicho? - regañó la rubia aun con el rostro escondido en el fornido pecho de su hermano menor.

- Lo sé, pero eso eres Serena, mi mamá - otro beso más en los cabellos y la soltó, me voy a dormir, descansa.

- Igual tu - la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo vio salir por la puerta para así, disponerse a dormir y olvidar el magnetismo que Darien Chiba provocó en ella.


	4. 3 Relacionándose

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**3. Relacionándose.**

- Haruka, se puede? - la voz de Michiru atravesó la puerta de la oficina de la rubia, sorprendiéndola.

- Pasa Michiru - dijo rápidamente y se puso de pie para recibir a la aguamarina que entraba llevando un par de carpetas y haciendo mover el vaporoso vestido blanco que cubría su cuerpo con gracia - En qué puedo ayudarte? - le señaló la silla frente a su nuevo escritorio.

- Tenemos un nuevo cliente en Osaka que quiere que lo visitemos este fin de semana para realizar una campaña completa - Michiru se sentó elegantemente mientras hablaba, cruzó sus piernas, descargó las carpetas en el escritorio y acomodó su cabello. Destilaba elegancia con cada movimiento y eso enloquecía a Haruka - Además exigió que Haruka Tenou fuera la modelo de la campaña, su empresa es de algo así como un bufette de abogados, pero más complejo.

- Bueno, supongo que no puedo negarme, tocará regresar a Osaka y a penas he llegado a la capital - la rubia se recostó perezosamente en la silla y clavó su mirada en los ojos de su acompañante - Quién hará la negociación?

- Iremos tu y yo, Andrew debe cerrar un negocio el mismo sábado con una cadena de alimentos basura acá en Tokio, así que alista tu maleta, saldremos mañana en la mañana - tomó sus carpetas y se puso de pie con la misma gracia con la que se había sentado - Lamento que te pierdas la fiesta de Seiya, sé que es tu amigo...

- No te preocupes, ya me perdonará luego - le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Michiru solo logró esconder su rostro y salir de la oficina - Te voy a conquistar Michiru...

Ya estaba a la mitad de su primera semana en Tokio después de su regreso al lado de los Tsukino. Se escondió lo que pudo para que su padre no la encontrara pero había sido inútil, esa mañana le había llegado un mensaje a la oficina que Andrew le había asignado el día anterior. Una citación para ir a su despacho el sábado en la tarde, pero gracias a Michiru y al nuevo cliente, se había salvado, lo que demostraba que su día podía mejorar notablemente.

Por el otro lado, Michiru se le había metido entre ceja y ceja. El martes, cuando vio a Darien recogerla en la oficina y besarla, quiso poder tener poderes mágicos para hacer desaparecer al pelinegro. Aún así, el día anterior, habían almorzado junto a Andrew y pudo ver que la chica era talentosa no solo en las pasarelas y como líder, sino también en la música y las artes.

Y ahora... Ahora solo tenía cabeza para pensar en las pocas horas que faltaban para que fuera viernes y pudiera partir con ella a un fin de semana solas. Tal vez no conseguiría un gran avance, pero sí pensaba sembrar una duda en Michiru.

.

.

.

- Muy bien, chicos - Serena llamó la atención de sus estudiantes - dejen de escribir ahora y pasen sus hojas de examen de atrás para adelante - los jóvenes obedecieron y rápidamente Serena recogía los grupos de hojas - Pueden marcharse, nos vemos mañana... - se giró para ir hasta su mesa.

- Señorita Tsukino, cree que podemos trabajar mañana fuera? - un joven de cabellos castaños y sonrisa pícara le habló mientras todos empacaban sus cosas en las mochilas - Mire que el grupo de la señorita Makoto lo hacen todos los días...

- Tal vez, déjame pensarlo - le dijo dulcemente.

- Es buena idea, tal vez todos podamos traer el almuerzo y comer juntos, es nuestro último año - siguió el chico que parecía mucho más fiestero que Haruka.

- Está bien, mañana todos traemos el almuerzo y comemos juntos - suspiró la rubia sentándose en la silla - Hasta mañana chicos...

Y uno a uno, los estudiantes fueron abandonando el aula mientras la rubia empacaba sus cosas y los exámenes en su perfecto bolso de diseñador. Algunos se despedían amablemente de Serena, otros salían hablando entre ellos.

- Oye, Tsukino, quieres venir con nosotros? - Serena escuchó a Zafiro hablarle a su hermano - Iremos a jugar videojuegos un rato...

- No lo sé - el rubio respondió mirando a su hermana - Tengo que...

- Ve Sammy - Serena tomó su bolso y se acercó a su hermano - llévate el auto - buscó las llaves y se las entregó - Papá me recogerá porque tenemos una reunión con Andrew - le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sammy - Te veo en casa y diviértete.

- Hasta mañana señorita Tsukino - Hotaru le sonrió a la rubia y Amy se le unió.

- nos vemos mañana, niños - Serena dejó un saludo con su mano y salió del aula.

- En serio, tu hermana es la mejor! - Zafiro puso una mano en el hombro de Sammy - Crees que podrías prestárnosla? así descansamos del amargado de Darien.

- No hables así de Darien, sabes que hace de todo por nosotros - Hotaru movió a su hermano y tomó el brazo de Sammy - Vamos, el Crown nos espera!

.

.

.

El colegio donde trabajaba Serena y estudiaba Sammy era más grande de lo que creía. La sola zona de parqueo era gigantesca y tardó bastante en encontrar el Audi de Serena para estacionarse al lado.

Bajó del auto y se recostó en la puerta para esperar a su hija. Habían quedado en ir a buscar unos papeles a un bufete de abogados y luego, reunirse con Andrew y el otro socio de la empresa para que este supiera por fin, quién era el dueño del 51% de las acciones.

- Tranquila Ikuko, estoy segura de que mi padre puede llevarte, antes de ir a la reunión que tenemos - escuchó la voz de Serena acercarse y no pudo evitar enfocar su mirada en la hermosa mujer que la acompañaba.

Era algo adulta, tal vez de su misma edad. Tenía un cabello largo con algún tono violáceo y un cuerpo bien definido aunque no fuera una jovencita.

- Te llevaría pero le dejé las llaves a Sammy para que fuera con los chicos Chiba no se a dónde... - escuchaba la voz de su hija hablar pero solo estaba concentrado en la hermosa mujer que cada vez se acercaba más.

- Seguramente irán al Crown, un centro de juegos no muy lejos de acá - la voz de la mujer llenó los oídos de Kenji y lo obligó a enderezar su posición y alisar su chaqueta. Sabía que no era un jovencito atractivo, pero aún mayor, podía decirse que aún tenía sus encantos.

- Hola papá! - Serena se lanzó a abrazar y besar en la mejilla a su padre - Te presento a Ikuko, ella es mi jefe y la directora del colegio.

- Un placer - Ikuko hizo una reverencia formal.

- Papá, podemos llevarla a su casa de pasada donde el abogado? - la rubia preguntó y se percató de la mirada de su padre - tiene el auto en el taller y Sammy se llevará el mío con sus amigos.

- No tengo problema, aún tenemos tiempo - el pelinegro abrió la puerta trasera - Lo siento cariño, pero los niños van atrás.

- Claro...

- Papá! - la voz de Sammy interrumpió a Serena. El joven llegaba con Hotaru amarrada a su brazo y una pareja abrazada a un costado - Serena me dio permiso de...

- No te preocupes - Kenji le sonrió mientras se acercaba al joven y le daba un par de palmadas en el hombro - Ve con tus amigos e invítalos a cenar esta noche a casa, tal vez tengamos más invitados.

Después de tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que veían a Sammy rodeado de amigos que no fueran Serena y Haruka. Siempre fue despreciado por su relación con su hermana, además de víctima de grandes burlas, pero parecía que todo estaba cambiando y tenía que dejarlo ser un muchacho normal. La reunión de socios podía llevarse a cabo solo con él y Serena.

- Wow! vamos a conocer la casa de la maestra! - Zafiro sonó entusiasmado - escuchaste eso Amy?

- Discúlpelo señor Tsukino - Hotaru habló con dulzura - agradecemos su invitación, estaremos allí.

- Será un placer - Kenji le sonrió a la chica y supo, de inmediato que esa era la chica de la que su hijo había estado hablando - Nos vemos más tarde chicos!

Kenji giró hasta el auto convertible de Haruka y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Ikuko subiera, rodeó la joya automovilística que los jóvenes amigos de Sammy miraban boquiabiertos, se subió y dio marcha como todo un profesional.

- No lo puedo creer! - Zafiro soltó a Amy y se acercó al Audi plateado para escudriñarlo - UN Porsche y un Audi en la misma casa? Un sueldo de maestra da para tanto?

- Nuestros ingresos no dependen del trabajo de Serena y papá - Sammy rió ante la absurda idea de Zafiro mientras quitaba los seguros del auto con el control pegado al llavero - Tenemos algunas inversiones.

- Y son fanáticos de los buenos autos - Zafiro abrió la puerta trasera y la sostuvo para que Amy subiera mientras Sammy hacía lo mismo con la del copiloto para que Hotaru entrara.

- Fue una pasión adquirida con el tiempo - Se encogió de hombros mientras cerraba la puerta del piloto y ajustaba su cinturón de seguridad.

- Y tú porqué no tienes auto entonces? - Amy se integró a la conversación.

- Aún no me decido - soltó el rubio encendiendo el auto - Quería ver más opciones en la capital, supongo que pronto buscaré uno - dio marcha al auto y prendió el sistema de audio con la lista de reproducción que mantenía su hermana grabada.

- Vaaya! y también les gusta la tecnología - Zafiro se inclinó hacia adelante para mirar el complejo sistema de sonido.

- Algo así, eso fue un regalo que le hice a Serena, es un sistema que yo mismo modifiqué - respondió Sammy girando para salir de la escuela.

- Eres un genio informático, entonces... - Zafiro seguía escudriñando, pero la música se detuvo y en la pantalla empezó a titilar el nombre de Haruka.

- Sam, es Haruka - Hotaru habló mirando la pantalla - contestó?

- Por favor - el rubio mantenía su mirada fija en la vía.

- Sammy, amor... - la voz dulce de Haruka invadió todo el auto y Zafiro miraba a Sammy extrañado - QUIERES DECIRME DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ TU HERMANA Y PORQUÉ TIENE SU TELÉFONO APAGADO? - La dulzura cambio por un grito que terminó por aturdirlos.

- Cálmate, cariño - dijo el rubio tragándose la risa. Hotaru también rió bajo y en la silla trasera los dos acompañantes no entendían nada - Serena se quedó sin batería y está con papá en tu auto, yo estoy en Luna y con compañía...

- Compañía femenina o masculina? - ahora ya no sonaba enfadada, sonaba pícara.

- De ambas, dos chicas y un chico - Sammy cruzó la mirada con Hotaru que parecía divertida con la conversación.

- Y con cual te quedas? Sabes que no puedes estar en los dos equipos - lo regañó la rubia y Zafiro miró a Hotaru buscando una explicación.

- Sabes que lo mío son las chicas hermosas - soltó entre risas Sammy.

- En eso estamos de acuerdo - rió Haruka por la línea - Bueno, te dejo, seguro ahí estará la chica de la que me hablaste...

- HARUKA! - Gritó el rubio con su rostro rojo como un tomate pero la llamada ya se había cortado.

- Qué fue todo eso? - Zafiro no aguantó más y preguntó.

- Es la mejor amiga de Serena, algo así como mi tía, vive con nosotros - explicó girando por la calle que le indicaba Hotaru que aún reía por las ocurrencias de Haruka.

- Y se llama Haruka, como la corredora de autos... - siguió el peli azulado con su razonamiento.

- Es más que eso - Sammy miró a su amigo por el retrovisor - Es Haruka Tenou, la corredora de autos.

- QUIERES DECIR QUE VIVES CON LA GRAN HARUKA?! - el grito de Zafiro sobresaltó a Amy.

- Sí - Sammy se encogió de hombros.

- Zafiro, yo sé que eres fan de Haruka, pero contrólate - Lo regañó Hotaru, girándose en su asiento para mirar seriamente a su hermano.

- No molestes, enana! - le devolvió el regaño.

- Oye! no la trates así - Amy golpeó en el brazo a su novio.

- Chicos, cálmense, hoy podrás conocerla, Zafiro - se limitó a decir el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la vía.

.

.

.

.

Después de tres horas después del almuerzo, por fin podía salir para Milenio de Plata. No había sido un día sumamente difícil, pero entre tantas obligaciones, sentía que pronto iba a estallar.

Estar atento de sus hermanos, esporádicamente también de su cuñada; la agencia de publicidad y modelaje, el hospital y la boda eran muchas cosas en su cabeza. Pero el fin de semana podría descansar.

No era que le gustara mucho la idea de no tener a Michiru entre sus brazos desde el viernes y hasta el lunes, pero desde el lunes, cuando había conocido a Serena Tsukino, sentía una inmensa necesidad de sentir paz y tranquilidad, la misma paz y tranquilidad que expedían ese par de ojos azul celeste que no se borraban de su mente.

No estaba enamorado, solo quería alcanzar ese mismo nivel que tenía esa mujer pequeña, delicada, fuerte y hermosa.

Condujo rápidamente hasta el edificio del centro donde funcionaba su empresa. Aparcó en su espacio reservado en el sótano y subió directo a la oficina de su hermosa novia.

Nadie lo detuvo en su camino, incluso, algunas personas lo saludaron cortésmente y hasta la secretaria de Michiru le permitió pasar sin ser avisado.

Abrió las puertas de cristal opaco y vio a su prometida discutir por teléfono.

- Ya está todo arreglado, usted pidió a Haruka Tenou, y ella ya afirmó que asistirá, nos vemos el sábado a las diez de la mañana en su oficina - Michiru miró a su amado y le regaló una dulce sonrisa - Que tenga buen día señor BlackMoon - colgó el teléfono, se puso de pie y salió de su escritorio - Hola cariño.

Se acercó hasta Darien y se colgó de su cuello atrapando los labios de Darien en un apasionado beso. El moreno la atrapó entre sus brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo. Era una bonita forma de recibirlo.

- Hola, amor - dijo coqueto y sin soltarla, cuando se separaron por falta de aire - Qué tal tu día?

- Nada nuevo - se soltó de los brazos de su prometido para recibirle su chaqueta - Un nuevo cliente algo exigente - dejó la chaqueta en un perchero - Y el tuyo?

- Aburrido y algo triste por tu viaje - pícaro, se acercó con sigilo a Michiru y la tomó en sus brazos - Me harás falta.

- Y tú a mi - rió la aguamarina.

- Oigan, ustedes dos - Andrew entró por la puerta - Quieren dejar eso para cuando están fuera de la empresa?

- Que aguafiestas - Darien le respondió mientras soltaba a su novia y le dejaba un casto beso en los labios.

- Chicos, quiero que vayamos a la sala de juntas a preparar todo, Haruka esperará al misterioso socio - El rubio sabía muy bien quiénes aparecerían con la rubia, pero por petición de su tío no diría nada.

- Está bien, vamos entonces - Darien colgó su corbata en el mismo perchero en el que Michiru había colgado su chaqueta - Por fin veremos el rostro del misterioso accionista mayoritario.

Y entre chistes, salieron los tres para la sala de juntas, a preparar la reunión y a esperar a los demás asistentes.

.

.

.

.

- Te pillé papá - Serena habló rompiendo el silencio en que se había convertido el auto después de dejar a Ikuko en su apartamento - Te gustó mi jefe, verdad?

- Serena, no digas tonterías - Entró el auto en el sótano - Qué tal te ha parecido Tokio?

- No cambies el tema, papá - lo regañó la rubia divertida - Es una mujer soltera y sin hijos...

- Serena Tsukino, no lo voy a decir una vez más - la voz de Kenji sonaba enfadada.

- Kenji Tsukino, tienes que retomar tu vida, mamá murió hace más de 17 años - le dijo la rubia enfadada - Mira ahí hay un espacio - señaló un espacio al lado de un auto deportivo rojo - Creo que este auto lo he visto antes...

- Es un modelo común - Kenji reparó en el auto mientras aparcaba.

- Sabes que no hemos terminado con esta discusión, verdad?

- Bájate que nos deben estar esperando - apagó el auto y se bajó sin esperar a su hija y caminó hacia el elevador.

Serena suspiró rendida, tomó su bolso, cortesía de Haruka y siguió a su padre en completo silencio hasta el último piso del edificio.

- Buenas tardes, puedo ayudarles? - Una joven de cabellos naranjados, a la altura de los hombros, se paró frente a ellos.

- Yo los atiendo Mimet - Haruka apareció tras la chica y abrazó a Serena con fuerza - Casi no llegas!

- Lo siento, tuvimos que desviarnos un poco - Serena le devolvió el abrazo - Y ten cuidado con lo que haces con Michiru... - le susurró al oído.

Mientras iban en caminó, el teléfono celular de Kenji sonó y Serena lo contestó. Haruka le contó el viaje que haría con Michiru y su plan de sembrar la duda en esa mujer que, según la rubia ceniza, era perfecta.

- No me molestes, bombón - Haruka se hizo la indiferente y caminó hasta Kenji y lo abrazó - Nos están esperando hace un momento - y encabezó el desfile hasta la sala de juntas.

Dentro, Darien y Andrew discutían sobre si ir o no a la fiesta del sábado y Michiru insistía en que fueran y no dejaran a Seiya plantado con su cumpleaños.

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y la figura de Haruka apareció en el centro. A su derecha, Kenji Tsukino y a su izquierda, Serena. Darien, Michiru y Serena no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa.

- Doctor Chiba? - preguntó la rubia más para ella que para las tres personas que los esperaban.

- Profesora Tsukino? - fue la respuesta del confundido pelinegro.

- Kenji? - Michiru no quitaba su mirada de Kenji - Qué sucede acá?

- Buenas tardes - Kenji habló para liberar la tensión - No creí que el otro socio fuera tan joven, pero me alegra - Se acercó a la mesa hasta la silla de Darien - Un gusto conocerlo...

- Chiba, Darien Chiba - el moreno se puso de pie y estrechó la mano con Kenji.

- O sea que tu tío es el dueño de la empresa? - Michiru preguntó a Andrew que abrazaba a Serena y la besaba en la mejilla.

- En realidad, ese 51 lo tienen mi tío y mis dos primos - Andrew respondió sonriente - pero tiene el poder sobre las acciones de Serena y Sammy.

- Que sorpresa - Darien miró a la rubia y se permitió dejarse contagiar por la paz de sus ojos - Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el mundo era tan pequeño - estiró la mano para saludar a Serena.

- Lo mismo digo - la rubia respondió el saludo del pelinegro y siguió para saludar a Michiru - disculpen a mi hermano, pero se fue con sus hermanos a jugar no se qué a no se donde...

- Tranquila, Serena - Michiru la miró con confianza - Es normal en los chicos que se vayan así - miró a su prometido - Verdad amor?

- Sí - Darien no separaba sus ojos de los de Serena - Y supongo que Sammy los llevará?

- Sí, le presté mi auto - respondió la rubia.

- Bueno, por lo menos eso es algo bueno, pensábamos invitarlos a cenar en casta esta noche - Kenji intervino - Para conocernos mejor, mi Serena cocina delicioso - rió con bastantes ganas - Y me adelanté invitando a sus hermanos cuando los vi con mi hijo.

- Bueno - Michiru miró a Kenji y le sonrió - Muchas gracias, salgamos rápido de esta reunión y vamos a comer en su casa entonces.

.

.

.

.

La reunión fue amena y hasta divertida gracias al sentido del humor de Kenji y Haruka. Serena habló poco, solo asentía, revisaba apuntes y miraba de reojo a Darien. El moreno, por su parte, escuchaba atento el balance que Michiru y Andrew hacían, mirando de vez en cuando a la rubia.

Finalmente, y antes de las seis de la tarde, salieron en sus autos rumbo a la casa Tsukino, tras el convertible amarillo.

En la casa Tsukino, Sammy servía una bandeja con tazas de té y galletas dulces para sus amigos. Zafiro y Amy esperaban en la sala de estar, mientras que Hotaru acompañaba al rubio en su labor dentro de la cocina.

- Sammy, quién era la chica de la que hablaba Haruka? - preguntó la pelinegra después de dejar la última galleta en el plato.

- Ya haz escuchado a Haruka antes - Sammy intentó esquivar la pregunta - Ella dice muchas cosas solo por decir - sirvió la última taza.

- Si tu lo dices - Hotaru tomó la bandeja con las galletas y salió hacia la sala.

- Voy a matarte, Haruka! - susurró el rubio mientras tomaba la bandeja con el té y seguía a Hotaru.

- Oye, Samuel, y dices que llegaron hace menos de una semana? - la pregunta de Zafiro sorprendió al rubio cuando llegó hasta sus amigos que miraban el enorme retrato de su madre encima de la chimenea.

- Sí, porqué? - descargó la bandeja en la mesa de centro.

- Porque están muy bien establecidos, esta casa es muy bonita.

- Gracias - respondió mientras entregaba una taza de té a Amy - Serena se ha empeñado mucho...

- Ya veo - el azulado se sentó al lado de su novia - Y sabes porqué es la cena de hoy?

- Bueno, mi padre es dueño de una importante agencia de publicidad de Tokio y nadie sabía de él - empezó a hablar sentándose en un sofá - Hoy teníamos una reunión de socios para conocernos pero mi hermana y mi padre me permitieron no asistir - tomó un sorbo de té.

- Si que son una caja de sorpresas ustedes - Amy comentó de lo más tranquila.

- Hay algo más que debamos saber antes de que lleguen? - preguntó Hotaru sentándose en el brazo del sofá en que estaba Sammy.

- Haruka es bastante bromista, Serena muy cariñosa y papá, algo testarudo - el rubio se encogió de hombros.

Un ruido en la puerta alertó a los cuatro jóvenes. una llave giraba en el portillo y la puerta se abría de par en par. La figura de Haruka Tenou se dibujó en la entrada y Zafiro casi derrama su té en la alfombra.

- Esta era tu compañía de esta tarde? - la rubia entró contoneando sus caderas enfundadas en un pantalón negro de vinilo y se detuvo junto al sofá de Sammy - La chica está linda - miró a Hotaru y le guiñó el ojo - Me haz aprendido, galán - golpeó al rubio en la espalda.

- No lo molestes Haruka - Serena entraba detrás y se detuvo al lado de su amiga - Buenas tardes, chicos.

- Señorita Tsukino! - los tres jóvenes saludaron formalmente.

- Ay bombón, y tu que temías enseñar en la capital, los tienes bien amaestrados! - bromeó Haruka riendo a carcajadas.

- Chicos, estamos fuera de la escuela, soy solo Serena - la rubia les sonrió animada y le entregó su bolso a Sammy - Puedes llevármelo al estudio? debo preparar una cena especial.

- Claro! - Sammy se puso de pie y al girarse vio a su padre entrar acompañado de Andrew, Darien y Michiru - Darien Chiba? - preguntó al aire.

- Hola hijo - Kenji lo saludó acercándose - te explico en un rato - puso la mano en el hombro del joven - Vinieron, chicos, me alegra mucho.

- Darien? Michiru? - Hotaru se giró para ver a su hermano entrar abrazado de su novia - Qué hacen acá?

- Es una historia algo graciosa - Andrew fue quien respondió.

- Oye y estos dos qué? - Zafiro miraba a Andrew y a Sammy intercaladamente - Dónde sacan esas fotocopias? Quiero una mía!

- Hola Zaf! - Andrew sonrió a los chicos - Parece que ya conoces a mi primo.

- te dejo explicando este enredo, amor - Michiru se soltó de Darien - Iré a ayudar a Serena, tendrá mucho qué hacer - miró a Haruka.

- Claro - la rubia reaccionó de inmediato - sígueme - y empezó a caminar hacia la cocina.

Mientras Kenji y Darien explicaban la casualidad entre la conexión de sus familias, Michiru entraba en la enorme y blanca cocina en la que Serena regaba verduras e ingredientes por todas partes.

- Haruka, puedes ayudarme a preparar esa ensalada que tanto te gusta? - Serena habló al sentir el aroma de la loción tan particular de la rubia. Un olor cítrico tan característico que podía percibirlo e identificar a su amiga sin mirarla, justo como en ese momento.

- Claro, bombón - Haruka guiñó el ojo a Michiru - Y he traído una mano más para ayudar.

- No me digas que obligaste - la rubia salió de la nevera donde movía cosas y por la que no había visto a sus acompañantes - Michiru, no tienes que...

- Déjame ayudarles, tienen muchas personas a las que alimentar hoy - la aguamarina se acercó a Serena.

Para Michiru, Serena tenía algo en su forma de ser que no solo le inspiraba confianza, sino que también le inspiraba algo de tranquilidad. Era una joven bonita y dulce a simple vista, pero estaba segura que detráss había una gran mujer y empezaba a admirarla.

Con Haruka pasaba algo muy diferente. Esa rubia exuberante la ponía nerviosa y le causaba intriga. No quería estar mucho tiempo sola con ella, pero aún así había un extraño magnetismo que la empujaba a permanecer cerca.

- Eres nuestra invitada... - Serena intentó persuadirla pero la chica tomó algunas verduras y empezó a buscar u cuchillo.

- Te molesta si hago la ensalada al final? - Haruka se acercó a Serena y la besó en los cabellos - Tengo que ir a atender la llamada que me hicieron de la escudería esta tarde y que tuve que colgar.

- Vale - Serena suspiró agotada. Sabía que lo que hacía era para tantear el terreno con Michiru - Michiru y yo nos encargamos acá.

Y sin más la rubia de cortos cabellos abandonó la cocina dejando a Serena y Michiru solas.

- Así que tu y Haruka son... - Michiru intentó entablar conversación con la rubia de largos cabellos que troceaba la carne - Bueno.. ya sabes...

- No, solo somos las mejores amigas - Serena miró a Michiru y le sonrió - Muchos creen lo mismo que tu, pero a mí me gustan los hombres.

- Perdón, pensaba... - Michiru se sintió avergonzada - Como las vi bailar el lunes...

- Es su forma de llamar la atención, le ayudo con sus conquistas, pero es solo una ilusión - Serena metió la carne en una olla.

- Pero eso limita tus posibilidades para conseguir novio, no crees? - Hablar con Serena resultaba fácil y como lo había notado antes, tranquilizador, aunque fuera de temas tan triviales.

- Si estuviera interesada en conseguir novio, tal vez - la rubia le sonrió a su acompañante que picaba las verduras muy diestramente - Pero primero está el futuro de mi hermano, él es el centro de mi vida.

- Te entiendo, quiero lo mejor para Amy - la peli azul habló con nostalgia - Pero Darien ha sido un gran apoyo en ese trabajo.

- Discúlpame, creo que no lo entiendes igual... - Serena la miró con dulzura - Ustedes se encargaron de sus hermanos cuando ya estaban grandes - tomó algunas verduras para ayudarle a su compañera - Siguieron siendo hermanos, en cambio, Sammy se convirtió en mi hijo, lo crié desde que nació, lo eduqué y le enseñé lo que sabe...

- En verdad? Pensé que tu padre... - Michiru se veía sorprendida.

- Kenji? Él no sabía hacer otra cosa que tomar fotografías cuando nació Sam y mamá murió - Serena rió - En parte, aprendimos juntos y Sammy necesitaba una mamá, yo asumí ese puesto cuando solo tenía ocho años.

- Lo siento, Serena...

- No lo sientas, Michiru - la rubia seguía sonriendo tranquila y alegre, lo que seguía sorprendiendo a Michiru y eso era lo que hacía que cada segundo admirara más a esa chica - Amo lo que hice, amo a mi hermano y por él sería capaz de dejarlo todo.

- Eres una mujer de admirar, Serena - Michiru metió los vegetales en la olla - Nunca pensé...

- Nadie lo piensa, créeme - soltó con buen humor - acá entre nos, hemos sufrido mucho por eso.

- No es justo - Michiru sonó enfadada - Tienen una familia hermosa, aún con Haruka en ella.

- Sere, necesitas un par de manos más? - Sammy entró en la cocina empujando a Amy y Hotaru que reían a carcajadas - Hay reunión de hombres en la sala y nos están estorbando.

- Pueden ayudarme con la tarea de la que escapó Haruka - rió la rubia - vengan chicas - miró a su hermano - Gracias Sammy.

- Por nada - el rubio salió de la cocina.

Las cuatro chicas se enfrascaron en la preparación de la cena, mientras que en la sala de estar, los hombres hablaban de la empresa y sus nuevos proyectos; además del suceso importante más cercano.

- Vamos, Darien, así Michiru no vaya, Seiya nos espera a todos - Andrew jugueteaba con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

- Darien, puedes estar con nosotros, seremos tres extraños en una fiesta a la que nos comprometió la loca de Haruka - Kenji habló tras soltar su vaso en la mesa de centro.

- Dirás lo de extraños por tu y Serena, papá - Sammy habló riendo - porque yo iré con mis amigos.

- Anda, Darien, nos dejarás ir a Amy, Hot y a mí solitos? - un melodramático Zafiro batió sus pestañas a su hermano mayor.

- Ya, ya, está bien, iré a la fiesta del plumero andante ese - resopló el moreno y se llevó el vaso del licor ámbar a los labios - Sabías que podrías ser un gran actor? - miró a su hermano.

- Ya empezaste... - resopló el joven y Andrew rió a carcajadas.

- Oye, y Mina? no venía con su novio y tu esposa? - Kenji cambió el tema mirando a su sobrino - Quisiera conocerlos...

- Dijo que vendrían en media hora, pero ya sabes cómo es esa loca...

- Oigan y cómo es que nunca supimos que tenías más familia Drew? - Zafiro era como un niño pequeño, su mente corría de un tema a otro con gran rapidez.

- Pues, mis tíos se fueron de Tokio hace más de veinte años - Andrew habló como si nada - allá nacieron mis primos y cuando mis padres se marcharon a Londres nos enviaron con ellos por un par de años y luego regresamos solos...

- Eso lo recuerdo - Darien sonrió por un momento. Su coraza de hombre frío, responsable y ocupado caía con facilidad antes esa familia - Cuando te fuiste lloraste como un bebé - y con ese comentario todos estallaron en risas.

Esa reunión y la posterior cena, se convirtieron en un respiro para los Chiba Tomoe y las Kaio Mizuno. Un momento como el que no vivían hacía años y que sería la puerta para una relación fraternal y extraña en poco tiempo.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta acá por hoy... Espero les guste esta historia... Les aseguro que es un S&D pero con algo de picante... **


	5. 4 Confesiones, historias, encuentros

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**4. Confesiones, historias, encuentros.**

El viaje fue más corto de lo que alguna vez había recordado, sin contar que manejar su convertible en carretera, a todo lo que daba, era liberador, pero lo mejor de todo, era la compañía. Voltear a ver a Michiru con sus cabellos turquesa atados en con una cinta y revoloteando con el viento era como tocar el cielo.

Al llegar al hotel, se dividieron en las dos habitaciones reservadas por Michiru y nada más al entrar, Haruka se quitó su ropa y se permitió una hora de descanso en la confortable tina.

Tomó su celular del banco que dejó cerca y marcó un número rápidamente. Esperó que timbrara el teléfono y al no recibir respuesta volvió a la paz de su baño.

En Tokio, un joven rubio corría hacia un lugar más silencioso del centro de juegos donde estaba con sus amigos. Su teléfono sonó y casi no lo escucha gracias a la algarabía que había en el lugar debido a un improvisado torneo en una máquina de baile.

- Qué te pasó, Sammy? - Hotaru lo alcanzó en la puerta de El Crown.

- Haruka me estaba llamando y no escuché, se va a enojar - señaló su celular y devolvió la llamada - Quien sabe qué querrá esta vez.

- Me causa gracia su relación - Hotaru se recostó en el vidrio que daba a la calle - Sería bueno tener una relación así con mis hermanos...

- Puedes tenerla - Sammy le sonrió y levantó una mano en señal de espera al escuchar la voz de Haruka - Me llamabas, cariño? - le dijo con sarcasmo.

- Sammy, olvidé avisar a mi padre que no iría mañana a su oficina, puedes ir por mí y disculparte?

- Estás loca! - Gritó el rubio asustando a Hotaru - Mira Haruka, llama a tu papá y dile que estás en un viaje de trabajo, pero yo no pienso poner la cara por ti y menos sabiendo los alcances de ese hombre.

- No quiero llamarlo ni pedirle este favor a tu hermana - Sammy escuchó a la rubia suspirar y chapotear con agua.

- Te estás bañando? - el rubio no pudo contener la risa - debe preocuparte mucho...

- No sabes cuánto...

- No iré yo, pero ingeniaré algo para sacarte de esta - se dejó conmover y la interrumpió antes de que siguiera - disfruta tu fin de semana, te quiero.

- Gracias Sam - escuchó a Haruka más tranquila - te voy a recompensar, te lo juro.

- Ve y termina tu baño, no seas pervertida - la regañó entre risas y Hotaru sonrió - te estoy informando - espero la despedida de Haruka y colgó.

- Qué quería esta vez? - preguntó la pelinegra mirando a los tranquilizadores ojos verdes de Sammy.

- Que me disculpe con su padre porque no se reunirá con él mañana, pero no lo haré, le pediré a tu hermano que lo haga, no quiero involucrarme con el padre de mi tía.

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso - Hotaru lo tomó del brazo - Nos vamos de acá? estoy aburrida y quiero buscar algo lindo para la fiesta de mañana - Lo haló hacia afuera.

- Está bien - metió el celular en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves del auto de Serena - Tu mandas, hermosa - se dejó llevar y aunque se arrepintió de la palabra que dijo, la amplia sonrisa de Hotaru y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas lo dejaron satisfecho.

Buscaron el auto en el parqueadero y salieron camino a un centro comercial cercano, con algo de música de fondo y una conversación ligera, llegaron y Sammy, como buen caballero, acompañó a Hotaru, almacén por almacén, en busca de todo lo que se le antojara.

Serena, por su parte, descansaba en el estudio de su casa. Tras las clases, Sammy la llevó a casa para luego irse en el auto con sus amigos. tenía que buscar un auto para su hermano, ya sí lo necesitaba y encendió el computador portátil para revisar páginas de autos. Sabía qué le gustaba a Sammy y sabía que podía elegir el mejor de todos sin estar él presente.

- Serena, cariño, ya llegué - escuchó la voz de su padre en la estancia.

- Estoy en el estudio, papá - le gritó y siguió concentrada en su tarea.

- Puedes creer que Haruka piensa poner a dudar a Michiru? - Kenji entró y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

- Papá, de Haruka puedo esperar cualquier cosa - bromeó la rubia y miró a su padre - Qué tal tu día?

- Bien, aunque ya no podemos escapar de la dichosa fiesta - le sonrió a su hija - Hoy el mismo Seiya me invitó formalmente, a mí y a mi familia, así que no te pudiste librar - notó a su hija muy concentrada - Qué haces ahí, cariño?

- Busco un auto para Samuel - escogió una página y giró el portátil enseñándole a su padre un exquisito modelo negro de un Alfa Romeo descapotable, dos puertas y cuatro asientos - Qué tal este?

- Muy Sammy - sonrió su padre - Le encantará.

- Entonces lo ordenaré para que lo traigan a Tokio en una semana - giró de nuevo el portátil e hizo la transacción rápidamente - Es viernes, te parece si vamos a tomarnos un par de copas fuera?

- Dame cinco minutos y me cambio de ropa - Kenji se levantó y salió del estudio. Si había algo que le encantaba de la relación con sus hijos, era que podía compartir con ellos todo, incluso algunas copas de vez en cuando.

.

.

.

En Osaka, cuando la luz del día empezaba a tornarse anaranjada, Haruka llegó al café al aire libre del hotel, vistiendo unos cortos shorts blancos de lino y una blusa negra-transparente; un conjunto bastante sexy a los ojos de un hombre, pero muy descansado a consideración de la rubia. Barrió el lugar con la mirada y vio a la dueña de sus pensamientos en una mesa sola, bebiendo un café, vestida con un jean oscuro y un suéter azul cielo ceñido a su figura.

- Hay una vista hermosa - Haruka se sentó junto a Michiru que solo sonrió para recibir a su compañera de trabajo - habías venido a Osaka antes?

- Hace algunos años, antes de pelearme con mis padres - la mirada nostálgica de Michiru se centró en la enorme fuente del centro del patio - Amy aún era una niña...

- O sea que tienes a tus padres vivos? - Haruka estaba interesada en saber todo sobre Michiru.

- Sí - respondió tras una débil carcajada - viven en el norte de Tokio, pero no podía seguir viviendo con ellos y mucho menos, dejar que Amy creciera ahí - miró a su acompañante - Pedimos un par de copas?

- Está bien - Haruka llamó a un mesero y pidió una botella del mejor vino, cargándolo a una cuenta a parte - Anda, sígueme contando, qué pasó con ellos?

- Mi padre es un alcohólico - comenzó la aguamarina. Agradecía poder hablar de eso con alguien diferente y en la familia Tsukino, con Haruka incuida, encontraba paz, tranquilidad y confianza - Golpea a mi madre cada que toma de más y ella aguanta sin decir nada - sonríe un poco - A mí también me golpeaba e intentaba hacerlo con Amy pero nunca se lo permití - suspiró - Cuando estaba en el último año de la preparatoria, empezando, ese cerdo intentó violarme así que me fui.

- Cómo puede un padre hacer eso? - Si bien el padre de Haruka era un tirano tradicionalista, nunca la trató mal físicamenye ni mucho menos quiso sobrepasarse con ella, aún cuando su madre los abandonó cuando ella solo tenía once años.

- está enfermo, no lo culpo, sabes? - sonrió a su acompañante - Pero aún así creo que la distancia es la mejor forma de protegernos.

- Y yo que pensaba que la vida de Serena era dura - bromeó la rubia y recibió la botella de vino y las copas de la bandeja del mesero. Sirvió ambas copas y levantó la suya - A tu salud, Michiru.

- Muchas gracias - la joven se sonrojó y tomó un sorbo de su vino - y tu historia? Porqué dejaste Tokio para esconderte acá?

- Ya sabes que soy homosexual, no? - vio a Michiru asentir así que siguió - Bueno, mi padre era un abogado muy importante en Tokio - dejó su copa en la mesa - Descubrí mi tendencia cerca de los quince años y se lo comenté, creí que me entendería, pero en su lugar me cuadraba citas con chicos e incluso quiso casarme con uno al cumplir los 18 años - soltó una suave carcajada - el día de la boda tomé mi maleta, dejé el vestido en mi cuarto y me escapé - miró a su acompañante - Unos tres meses después, conocí a Serena.

- Te enamoraste de ella? - Michiru tomó otro trago de su vino.

- Sí, no lo puedo negar, es una mujer maravillosa - tomó un poco de vino - Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, tuvimos una relación corta, de unos tres meses más o menos, pero no funcionó, a ella le gustan los hombres - rió y contagió a Michiru.

.

.

.

- Estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? - Sammy le preguntó a Hotaru por tercera vez antes de que ella abriera la puerta del auto.

- Sí, debo ganar puntos con tu familia - Hotaru le guiñó el ojo y bajó del auto - Como dices que se llama?

- No lo sé, pregunta por el señor Tenou - le dijo a través de la ventanilla de la puerta que la pelinegra acababa de cerrar.

- está bien - Sonrió y se encaminó a la puerta del edificio.

- Espera! vamos juntos!- Sammy bajó corriendo y la alcanzó - No quiero verte ir sola.

Entraron en el lobby del lujoso edificio hasta el mostrador donde una joven recepcionista hablaba con un hombre mayor, bien vestido y con semblante rudo. Sus cabellos ya se teñían entre el rubio y las canas blancas.

- Disculpe, señorita - con una sonrisa inocente, Hotaru interrumpió a la recepcionista - venimos buscando al señor Tenou.

- Y quién es usted? - el hombre miró a Hotaru de pies a cabeza y luego a Sammy.

- Lo siento señor, pero eso no le interesa, vinimos a hablar con el señor Tenou - Respondió la pelinegra mirando a la recepcionista e ignorando al hombre - Niña, dígame que aún no se ha ido.

- Creo que no, no se ha ido - la recepcionista de cabellos castaños contuvo la risa y miró al hombre - Señor Tenou, lo buscan dos jóvenes en recepción.

- Us... usted... - a Hotaru se le atragantaron las palabras en la garganta y se sonrojó al extremo mirando al hombre mayor.

- Discúlpela, a veces es un poco efusiva - Sammy salió al rescate y extendió la mano para presentarse, mirando directamente a los ojos del padre de su "tía" - Soy Samuel Tsukino...

- Tsukino? - Ikou Tenou, el hombre que alguna vez despreció a su hija y la prefirió lejos antes que lo avergonzara, saboreó el apellido en sus labios.

- Sí, tal vez no nos conozca - serio, con la mirada fija en ese par de ojos idénticos a los de Haruka, Sammy siguió habando - Su hija nos envió para...

- Haruka? - preguntó sorprendido interrumpiendo al rubio - síganme - se devolvió hacia el ascensor y después de subir diez pisos, ingresaron a una elegante oficina.

Todo cubierto en madera de caoba oscura y hermosas obras de arte decorando las bibliotecas demostraban en buen gusto de Tenou. Pero lo que sorprendió al rubio fue la foto que descansaba en el escritorio. Una Haruka de seis o siete años, abrazada a su padre y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Qué relación tienen con mi hija? - rompió el silencio Tenou cuando los dos jóvenes se sentaron - No me digan que - miró a Hotaru y Sammy entendió de inmediato.

- No, ella es amiga mía, nada de su hija - Sammy respondió rápidamente - Haruka vive con mi familia, mi padre, mi hermana y yo...

- Y seguro su hermana es..

- Tampoco, es su mejor amiga - sonrió para infundirle confianza - Vinimos avisarle que Haruka, está trabajando en la empresa de mi padre y tuvo un viaje de negocios este fin de semana, así que no podrá venir mañana al almuerzo que tenía con usted.

- Muy amable joven...

- Samuel - aclaró el rubio.

- Esa niña se me escabulle peor que un gusano - suspiró derrotado el hombre - Es más orgullosa que yo.

- No le comprendo - Sammy sabía que Haruka era orgullosa, pero ver a su padre con un semblante tan dolido al decirlo, cambiaba el sentido completamente.

- Dos años después de marcharse la he buscado por todos lados pero ella se me esconde - Ikou suspiró cansado - Quiero hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ella no quiere...

- Le daré su mensaje cuando regrese el domingo en la noche, tal vez se comunique con usted - Sammy se puso de pie y extendió la mano a Hotaru, que seguía avergonzada - Nosotros debemos irnos ya.

- Muchas gracias, Samuel - Tenou se puso de pie y estrechó la mano con Sammy - supongo que el que los mandara a disculparse es un avance entre nosotros.

- Tal vez sea así - y con una despedida simple, los jóvenes salieron de la oficina y del edificio.

.

.

.

- Darien, hijo, quieres que te prepare algo? - Luna entró al estudio donde el moreno descansaba leyendo un libro.

- Gracias Lunita - Darien bajó el libro - Artemis y Diana deben estar esperándote, yo me encargo de los chicos y de la casa este fin de semana.

- Pero Dar, a veces esos chicos pueden contigo...

- Tranquila tía, lo llevo haciendo este tiempo - se levantó y besó la frente de Luna - Ve a descansar y salúdame a Diana de mi parte, dile que el domingo paso por ella para que vamos todos al parque.

- Tu? al parque? con tus hermanos y Diana? - Luna estaba sorprendida y divertida - Qué te pasó? Es extraño que digas eso.

- Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia por recomendación de la maestra de los chicos - se excusó - Y ustedes y los muchachos son mi única familia...

- Y Michiru y Amy? - algo estaba cambiando en su sobrino, y para bien, pero que no incluyera a su novia y cuñadas en su familia, era extraño.

- Michiru es una gran compañera y la amo, pero me he olvidado un poco de ustedes - abrió la puerta del estudio y dejó que la mujer de largos cabellos oscuros salió y él la siguió - Tal vez llame a Andrew y salga con él un rato, después de todo, los chicos no regresan antes de las doce.

- Hotaru también? - se sorprendió la mujer - Esa niña nunca sale...

- Pero parece interesada en el hermano de su maestra, el chico con el que vino el otro día - explicó Darien.

- Vaya, siquiera encontró a una persona que la entienda...

- Ya tía, no me recuerdes el desastre que he sido con ella - dijo cansado al llegar a la sala de estar.

- Mi niño, no te des tan duro - Luna le dio un beso en la frente - Neherenia y Mamoru hicieron un gran trabajo contigo y tus hermanos.

- Los extraño... suspiró el moreno.

- Y crees que yo no? Tu madre era mi hermana, mi mejor amiga y mi confidente - Luna se sentó al lado de Darien y lo atrajo para que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas - Pero se fue con el amor de su vida y sé que desde donde estén, cuidan de ustedes.

.

.

.

La luna ya hacía su aparición mágica en el cielo cuando Serena y Kenji entraron a un café-bar con karaoke. Entre risas y bromas y tomados del brazo, atrajeron más miradas de las que que querían atraer realmente.

- Acá están sus cervezas - el mesero dejó dos cervezas en el centro de la mesa y se marchó sin esperar el agradecimiento.

- Hija, sé que no soy el más indicado para decir esto - Kenji se interrumpió para beber un trago de su botella - Pero eres hermosa y mayor... y Deberías...

- No me venga con eso Kenji Tsukino - lo regañó la rubia divertida - Cuánto llevo diciéndote a ti que consigas a alguien!

- Amor, quiero verte feliz, formando tu propia familia, Sammy y yo podemos estar bien.

- Papá, solo quiero estar con ustedes dos - Serena tomó de su botella - Además son los únicos hombres que quiero en mi vida.

- Serena, de verdad, deberías empezar a vivir tu vida, hablo en serio - Kenji fingió enojo - voy a buscarte novio... - y empezó a mirar al rededor buscando algún chico para presentarle..

.

.

.

- Gracias por acompañarme, Hot - El reloj del auto marcaba las ocho de la noche cuando dejaron el concesionario al que quiso pasar después de visitar a Ikou Tenou.

- Gracias por querer mi compañía - ella le sonrió - Crees que deberías llamar a Haruka? Aún no le haz avisado...

- Me olvidé de ella por estar mirando autos! - Sammy marcó el número desde la pantalla del sistema de audio del auto.

- Qué quieres, Samuel? - Haruka respondió enfadada y en voz baja.

- Perdón, cariño, no pensaba que...

- Dilo rápido, estoy ocupada con alguien - se escuchó en todo el auto mientras daba marcha.

- Ya hablamos con tu padre, deberías llamarlo el domingo o el lunes - dijo el rubio rápidamente.

- Gracias, tal vez lo haga el lunes, aún no sé y cuídate, sé que andas con... Hotaru?

- Haruka! estoy con ella pero no ando con ella! - la regañó sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Hotaru.

- Porque eres un caballero tímido igual que tu padre - le dijo más tranquila - El amor a primera vista existe Samuel, créeme.

- Déjalo ya, Haruka, hablamos mañana, quieres?

- Está bien, buena noche y saludos a todos - y sin decir algo más, la rubio colgó la llamada.

- Quieres que te lleve a casa? - Preguntó Sammy al colgar.

- No quiero ir a verle la cara de amargado a Darien - respondió la pelinegra - Podemos ir a tu casa? Me llevas más tarde a la mía.

Los dos condujeron casi en un silencio profundo hasta la casa Tsukino. Sammy ayudó a Hotaru a bajar, le abrió la puerta de la oscura casa y encendió las luces.

- Mira, tus padres se fuero de fiesta - Hotaru tomó una nota del tablero de la entrada.

- Eso no es nuevo - Sammy la recibió y la dejó de nuevo - Quieres comer algo?

- Sammy quiero que hablemos - Hotaro se giró para mirar a Sammy a los ojos.

- Está bien - le tomó la mano y la guió hasta la sala de estar donde se sentaron en el mismo sofá - Qué quieres que hablemos?

Hotaru no dijo nada. De repente, Sammy sentía los dulces labios de Hotaru sobre los suyos. Su primer beso y él no había tenido la iniciativa. Estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer y los labios de Hotaru seguían jugueteando con los suyos mientras las delicadas manos de la pelinegra sostenían su rostro.

- Creo en lo que dijo Haruka hoy - susurró Hotaru muy cerca de los labios de Sammy - Me gustas, Samuel.

- Hot...

- No digas nada, ella tiene razón, eres tímido - bromeó y volvió a besarlo y esta vez Sammy respondió al beso - Este es el momento en que me preguntas si quiero ser tu novia - agregó la chica al separarse.

- Eres una chica con carácter - bromeó Sammy y se acercó hasta los labios de Hotaru - Quieres ser mi novia? - susurró muy cerca. Hotaru solo unió sus labios una vez más a modo de respuesta y un par de minutos después, ambos salieron para la casa Chiba.

.

.

.

Dos botellas de vino y una larga conversación fue el mejor remate de noche que Haruka podía esperar. Tanto ella como Michiru estaban algo pasadas de copas, pero aún conscientes de sus actos y palabras.

- Deberíamos ir a dormir - Michiru se paró torpemente de la mesa del bar y Haruka la siguió.

Al llegar a las puertas de las habitaciones, la rubia acompañó a su acompañante hasta que abriera la puerta.

- Que tengas buena noche, Haruka - Michiru le habló a la rubia mirándola directo a los ojos.

- Hasta mañana Michiru - la rubia se dejó llevar, se inclinó hacia adelante y dejó un beso en la comisura de los labios de la aguamarina y se marchó hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

Las luces de la casa aún estaban encendidas, seguramente su tía estaba esperando a que llegaran todos. "Pobre Luna", pensó mientras cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, "Descuida a su familia por cuidar de nosotros".

Dejó la chaqueta, las bolsas de las compras y la mochila en el perchero de la entrada y las llaves en el colgandejo de madera que su padre hizo alguna vez y que había quedado tan feo que parecía de todo, menos un perro guardián, la idea original.

- Llegas temprano, enana - Escuchó la voz de Darien recibirla. Estaba sentado en el sofá más grande, con un libro en su regazo, un vaso de licor y una suave música en el fondo - Pensé que estabas con Zafiro en el Crown - palmeó a su lado para que Hotau se sentara - Con quién estabas entonces?

- Es... Estaba... Estaba con Sammy - se sonrojó y Darien notó la vergüenza de su hermana, tal vez necesitaba hablar con otra chica - Me acaba de dejar en la puerta, te molesta? - Hotaru se sentó al lado de su hermano y este la abrazó por los hombros.

- No me molesta, Hotaru - le rebujó los cabellos - pero quiero que confíes en mí - pensó un segundo - te gusta el hermano de tu maestra?

- Darien, no te ofendas, pero no quiero hablar de eso contigo - se puso de pie.

- Está bien, no te preguntaré más pero quédate y acompáñame, o tienes sueño? - Hotaru nunca había visto a su hermano así. De hecho, estaba acostumbrada a verlo con Michiru, eran como uña y mugre, inseparables.

- Ta da duro estar lejos de ella? - La pelinegra volvió a sentarse.

- Sí, pero puedo aprovechar para compartir tiempo con mis hermanos - la empujó suavemente y por primera vez, desde que murieron sus padres, Hotaru volvió a tener a su hermano, un hombre despreocupado, pero serio, intelectual, pero alegre y sin la más cara de hombre y "padre" responsable.

.

.

.

.

La mañana del sábado se abrió con un candente sol en Osaka. Tras un baño rápido y vestirse como toda una súper modelo, Haruka bajó a desayunar en el restaurante del hotel. Esperaba que Michiru no estuviera enfadada por lo que hizo la noche anterior, pero algo le decía que podía estar más que enfadada. Durante una hora entera, la aguamarina no llegó a desayunar.

En su habitación, Michiru intentaba esconder con maquillaje los rastros de la terrible noche que había pasado. Después de la extraña e inesperada despedida de Haruka, se sentía extraña. Pasó la noche entera pensando y buscando una explicación al cosquilleo que regresó a su vientre después de muchos años sin sentirlo.

En un principio, quiso atribuirlo al licor, pero a medida que el cielo aclaraba y los restos de alcohol desaparecían, la sensación más se arraigaba. Tenía miedo de verla al bajar a desayunar y necesitaba ver a Darien para comprobar que ese cosquilleo no era el mismo que sintió por él tiempo atrás y que, tal vez por la costumbre, no había vuelto a sentir.

El tiempo se le acababa y debían salir a visitar al exigente cliente, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo y bajó a las nueve y media al comedor para buscar a la rubia que había revuelto su mente de una forma violenta y abrupta.

No tardó en encontrarla. Haruka resaltaba donde fuera. Tenía que admitir que era una mujer atractiva a los ojos de cualquiera, misteriosa y agradable...

- No entiendo cómo conseguiste mi número de teléfono, pero no quiero hablar contigo, no hoy - Michiru escuchó a la rubia gritar por el celular. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus labios en una delgada línea - ¿Papá? Usted dejó de ser mi padre hace muchos años - gritó finalmente y colgó la llamada.

- Quieres hablar de eso o nos vamos de una vez? - por alguna razón, Michiru sintió la necesidad de consolar a Haruka.

- Vamos, no vale la pena hablar de él - Haruka se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Michiru y sonrió - El nuevo cliente nos espera.

No dijo más. Se percató del cansancio de la aguamarina. Sabía que había logrado su cometido de hacerla dudar, podía leerlo en sus ojos, así que ya solo era cuestión de tiempo. Condujo hacia la dirección que Michiru le dio y llegaron a un pequeño edificio de tres plantas.

- Sabes el nombre del cliente? - Preguntó la rubia mientras entraban a un modesto lobby lleno de gente.

- Sí, se llama...

- Haruka Tenou! debo decir que verte siempre es divertido! - Un hombre de cabellos platinados, mirada arrogante y porte de Dios griego apareció frente a ellas mirando a la rubia de pies a cabeza - Espero hoy no me quieras pegar otro puñetazo.

- Diamante BlackMoon - dijo Haruka con desdén.

- Lo conoces? - Susurró Michiru, intimidada por las miradas del platinado, a la rubia.

- Que si lo conozco! - se rió burlona - Claro que lo conozco, este imbécil fue un tormento para mi bombón toda su vida, este y su hermanito menor, Zafiro.

- No lo trates así, es el cliente - La regañó Michiru intentando controlarse y mirando a Diamante - Señor BlackMoon, yo soy Michiru Kaio...

- Vaya, yo juraba que aún te revolcabas con Serena, pero tus gustos se han refinado - Diamante besó la mano que Michiru le extendía a modo de saludo pero nunca quitó su mirada desafiante de la de Haruka - Así que tengo el camino libre para...

- Ni lo sueñes! - Haruka tomó la mano de Michiru - Nos vamos de acá, no necesitamos esta cuenta...

- Tu verás, muñeca - el desprecio de Diamante era palpable - Pero puedo demandar a su empresa por incumplimiento de contrato...

- Firmaste algo con este payaso? - Haruka miró sorprendida a Michiru que solo asintió. Por alguna razón, la aguamarina se sentía como una niña indefensa.

- Serás mía, o bueno, la imagen de mi empresa, Haruka - se rió Diamante - así que si no quieren una demanda, síganme, quiero explicarles lo que tengo en mente.

- Mi día no podía ponerse peor! - refunfuñó la rubia y, aún con Michiru tomada en su mano, siguió al hombre que más detestaba, incluso, más que a su propio padre.

Entraron en una pequeña sala de juntas donde una secretaria les esperaba con vasos de jugo y tazas de café. Escucharon la idea de Diamante de mostrar a Haruka como una mujer fuerte para impulsar la imagen de la empresa que la familia había adquirido un par de meses antes, y aunque no le gustara, Haruka debía admitir que era una buena idea.

- Sé que no quieres trabajar conmigo, pero hay una forma de librarte de este contrato - Diamante cambió el tema mirando exclusivamente a Haruka - Dime dónde encontrar a Serena y ya está, son libres.

- Prefiero trabajar contigo a decirte dónde está mi bombón - Haruka se puso de pie iracunda - así que acostúmbrate a verme, porque adornaré tus paredes! - miró a Michiro - Esta reunión terminó, vámonos!

- Estaré comunicándome con usted señorita Kaio - Rió Diamante - Y Haruka, créeme que la voy a encontrar, y cuando lo haga, voy a conseguir lo que quiero, tenerla entre mis sábanas, cosa que tu ya no puedes hacer...

- Ya lo veremos - Haruka salió rápidamente de la oficina y Michiru la siguió apresurada.

Al montarse al auto, solo dio marcha a fondo y obvió la hora del almuerzo, tomando carretera hacia un lugar desconocido para Michiru. El silencio era completamente incómodo y la aguamarina comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Quieres decirme qué fue todo eso? - dijo Michiru por fin, haciendo uso de todo su valor.

- Ese idiota ha acosado a Serena toda la vida, apostó con su hermano menor quién se la llevaba primero a la cama - Haruka hablaba sin quitar su mirada de la carretera - Ganó Rubeus, el primer y único amor que ha tenido Serena, pero cuando se enteró, quedó destrozada.

- Espera un momento - Michiru estaba intentando acomodar la historia en su cabeza - Detente! nos vas a matar!

- Michiru, soy corredora de autos - dijo la rubia sin ganas - Pero bueno, te haré caso - detuvo el auto en la orilla de la carretera - qué quieres?

- Saber porqué se odian y ese hombre quiere encontrar a Serena - Michiru no miraba a su acompañante, solo al frente.

- Serena estaba en el último año de preparatoria cuando Rubeus se la llevó a la cama - empezó a hablar la rubia - Diamante, estaba en primer año de derecho ya - aclaró - Rubeus drogó a Serena y grabó un video con ella y se encargó de que toda la escuela lo viera, como prueba de su apuesta ganada - Haruka miró a Michiru - Diamante se sintió vencido por su hermano y se empeñó en acosarla y juró no descansar hasta que él también la tuviera en su cama, es su reto personal.

- Y dónde entras tú en toda esta historia?

- Conocí a Serena un año después de eso, la libré de ese patán y se ganó un par de puñetazos míos, pero mi bombón no me explicó todo hasta unos meses después, cuando terminó nuestra relación, pero me ofreció ser mi amiga incondicional, mi hermana.

- Con razón...

- Con razón qué? - preguntó Haruka confundida.

- Cuando estuve hablando con ella, me dijo que no le interesaba tener una relación de pareja, que solo estaba interesada por su familia - Michiru suspiró - Yo también me habría negado al amor después de esa humillación.

- Fue más humillación cuando Kenji vio el video y quiso matar a ese par - agregó la rubia recordando - Pero tal vez eso fue lo que los unió tanto, su relación no solo es de padre e hija, son como hermanos, amigos...

- Sí que les ha tocado sufrir - suspiró Michiru - Podemos buscar la forma de librarnos de ese contrato, no estoy de acuerdo con trabajar con una persona así...

- No te preocupes - Rió la rubia - Sé lidiar con él, pero no quiero que encuentre a Serena, tendré que contratar los servicios de mi padre, aunque no lo quiera, debo admitir que es el mejor.

- Le dirás a Serena?

- No, ni tu lo harás, ella no puede enterarse de esto y Sammy menos, él cree que su hermana solo sufrió una pena de amor- encendió el auto de nuevo - Gracias por escucharme, tenía mucha rabia.

Y sin más, de nuevo en el silencio, regresaron al hotel para dejar que la tranquilidad y el buen ambiente se llevara el sabor amargo que dejó la reunión de la mañana.

* * *

**He recibido grandes mensajes por esta historia... Al principio pensé que era toda una locura, pero al ver que la recibían con tanto cariño, me entró una alegría enorme y se incrementaron las ganas de seguirla...**

**Recuerden que me encuentran en face como Nix Sophie, así pueden ver los avances de esta historia.**

**Les deseo un fin de semana hermoso... Besos!**

**Posdata: Hice una corrección del nombre del hermano de Diamante. Por un descuido usé el nombre de Zafiro, pero en esta historia, Zafiro es hermano de Darien, así que lo reemplacé por Rubeus, espero puedan disculparme...**


	6. 5 ¡De fiesta!

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**5. ¡De fiesta!**

- Papá, mamá! regreso en media hora - El grito de Sammy provocó una carcajada en su padre y un grito de frustración en Serena - Voy a recoger a Hotaru!

- Si vuelves a llamarme mamá, te juro que no vuelvo a prestarte el auto! - Serena apareció en la puerta, llevando un trapero en la mano. Detrás de ella, Kenji, con un paño, seguía riendo a carcajadas.

- Yo también te amo, Sere - Sammy le restó importancia, tomó las llaves de la mesa de la entrada y salió de la casa sonriente.

- Ahhh! Este niño me enloquece! - la rubia dio un golpe al suelo con el trapero - Y tú de qué te ríes? - volteó a ver a su padre.

- De... Nada... Cariño - Kenji hablaba con dificultad, mientras ocultaba sus carcajadas - Terminemos mejor de ordenar la casa, Sammy traerá a Hotaru a almorzar para oficializar su relación con nosotros.

- Solo por eso le perdoné sus quehaceres hoy - Serena suspiró y regresó a su tarea de limpiar en compañía de su padre.

En la casa Chiba, la salida temprana de Hotaru tenía a sus hermanos nerviosos y a su cuñada ilusionada. La pelinegra tenía en un bolso su vestido para la fiesta de esa noche, pero aún no se decidía por un atuendo para comer con la familia de Sammy.

Le causaba gracia el estilo anticuado de su novio, pero sentirse como toda una princesa era un cambio positivo en su vida. Por eso, cuando Sammy la dejó en su casa la noche anterior y le dijo que quería presentarla oficialmente como su novia ante sus padres, ella no puso objeción, aunque ya conociera a los Tsukino.

- Hotaru, estás preciosa - Amy habló desde la cama de su amiga y cuñada.

- No lo sé Amy - La pelinegra se giró del espejo para ver a Amy - no crees que es muy informal? - Hotaru lucía un hermoso vestido color negro, cuello tortuga y sin mangas. Su silueta estaba demarcada por el vestido hasta comenzar sus piernas y se empata con unas calzas púrpura para darle algo de color.

- Estás perfecta - Amy río - No sé porqué te pones tan nerviosa...

- Lo dices porque tu suegra no es tu maestra - respondió Hotaru mientras ordenaba su vestido - Es más, tu ni tienes suegra!

- Teóricamente, tu tampoco, Serena es la hermana de Samuel, no la ma...

- Para él es como su madre, así sí tengo suegra - La pelinegra le sacó la lengua divertida.

- Bueno, y tus hermanos? Ya les dijiste?

- No, y no sé cómo hacerlo, sabes que no nos tenemos mucha confianza...

- Chicas, disculpen - la voz de Darien llegó por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación - Puedo hablar un segundo contigo, Hotaru?

- Yo voy a ayudar a Zaf en la cocina - Amy se levantó de la cama y salió dejando entrar a un informal Darien, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca.

- Estás muy bonita - Darien tomó el puesto de Amy y palmeó a su lado para que Hotaru se sentara.

- Gracias, viniendo de ti, supongo que debo estar bien - la chica se sentó al lado de su hermano - qué puedo hacer por ti?

- A parte de contarme la verdad de Sammy? - Darien levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a su hermana - Hotaru, eres mi hermanita, solo quiero cuidar de ti, que nada malo te pase.

- Sí, somos novios - la pelinegra cerró sus ojos. Sentía vergüenza al confesárselo a su hermano.

- Y no crees que es muy pronto? - Darien sabía que no llevaban una semana de conocidos y por eso temía que su hermanita estuviera precipitando las cosas.

- Darien, Sammy es un caballero - Hotaru lo miró y Darien se dio cuenta del brillo en los ojos de ella - Crees en el amor a primera vista?

- Dicen que existe, pero me cuesta creerlo... - miró a la nada frente a él.

- Pues yo creo que existe y voy a disfrutarlo mientras dure - la voz de la pelinegra sonaba alegre.

- Sabes que Zafiro y yo estamos acá cuando necesites algo, verdad?

- Lo sé, Dar - Hotaru se puso de pié y tomó su bolso de la cama - Pero por fin encontré un lugar donde encajo, no se entrometan, si?

- Está bien - el moreno se levantó y besó la frente de su hermana - Tu novio llegó hace un momento, Zafiro y yo hablamos con él...

- Que ustedes qué! - lo interrumpió gritando.

- Tranquila, solo le preguntamos a dónde irían y si llegarías con él a la fiesta de Seiya.

- Ustedes tienen su vida y yo no me meto en ellas, así que no se metan en la mía! - furiosa, la pelinegra abandonó su cuarto.

Sin esperar o decir algo a sus hermanos, Hotaru llegó al primer piso de su casa, vio a Sammy hablando tranquilamente con Zafiro, lo tomó del brazo y lo haló hacia fuera. Solo quería salir de allí y no ver a sus hermanos que querían ocupar el lugar de su padre haciéndose responsables de ella, pero ella no quería ningún remplazo, solo quería a sus hermanos como eso, hermanos.

Durante el camino hacia la casa Tsukino, la joven no dijo nada, respiró y miró por la ventana calmando así su frustración y aunque no lo logró por completo, al entrar en la acogedora casa, todo desapareció. Algo tenía la familia de su novio que la hacía sentirse en un verdadero hogar, sin la tensión que le generaba la sobreprotección de sus hermanos o la angustia provocada por la ausencia de sus padres.

La comida, la tarde en familia, la ida al salón de belleza con Serena y hasta el helado que por poco daña su recién arreglado cabello, fue más de lo que la pelinegra esperaba para su primer día compartiendo con los Tsukino. Su maestra era una mujer alegre, accesible y muy cariñosa. Su suegro, un hombre atento, pendiente y gracioso. Y finalmente, su novio, una unión perfecta entre los dos anteriores.

- Hotaru, Serena, están listas? - la dos mujeres llevaban más de una hora encerradas en la habitación de la rubia, preparándose para salir a la fiesta que, sinceramente, nadie quería asistir.

- Ya salimos papá - Serena respondió acomodando su cabello al lado derecho y sosteniéndolo con una peineta para que así, su cuello quedara al descubierto.

- Deberías mostrarlo con más frecuencia - soltó Hotaru al ver la mariposa de su maestra asomándose como saliendo de la melena de cabello hacia el centro de su cuello y hacia arriba.

- No creo que sea muy bien visto una maestra de escuela mostrando tatuajes - sonrió la rubia y se puso de pie del tocado en que daba sus últimos detalles - qué tal?

La rubia tenía un hermoso vestido rojo de seda y de cuello redondo pero sin mangas. La cintura de la rubia se marcaba con una delicada pero gruesa cinta de satén y finalmente, la falda caía en una cascada de sedas sobrepuestas hasta un par de centímetros arriba de las rodillas.

A su vestido, unos tacones negros opacos y bastante altos le daban un toque serio pero sensual. Además lucía un sutil maquillaje que solo resaltaba sus bellos rasgos sin nada muy llamativo, a excepción del lápiz de labios color carmín.

- Perfecta! - saltó emocionada la pelinegra viendo a su maestra, suegra y nueva amiga - y yo? - dio una vuelta de bailarina para mostrar su atuendo.

Hotaru lucía un corto pero precioso vestido negro, con un cuello similar al de Serena, pero la parte superior de un delicado encaje negro amarrado a su cuello, dejando la espalda completamente descubierta hasta su cintura, donde un cinturón negro con apliques en encaje púrpura, le daba la bienvenida a una amplia falda de satén negro que llegaba a mitad de sus muslos.

En sus pies, unos tacones altos de gamuza púrpura completaban el conjunto algo gótico pero bastante elegante y apropiado para el estilo de la joven. Finalmente, un maquillaje oscuro decoraba sus ojos violeta, dándole un toque de misterio.

- Hermosa! - respondió Serena con una sonrisa, extendiendo a su cuñada una cartera tipo sobre de color púrpura y metiendo la suya, negra debajo de su brazo - Creo que a Sammy le encantará.

Entre halagos de los hombres Tsukino hacia las dos chicas que bajaron las escaleras, salieron los cuatro al hotel donde Seiya había citado a sus más de trescientos invitados.

Al entrar se sorprendieron con la suntuosa decoración. Mesas redondas se esparcían por todo el lugar, adornadas con arreglos florales sutiles, pero llenos de cartas de póker. Seiya no bromeaba cuando hablaba que sería una fiesta de casino inolvidable.

- Wow! - Zafiro apareció frente a los Tsukino y Hotaru, llevando de la mano a Amy, vestida con un delicado vestido azul, acampanado, y de estilo años sesenta, que llegaba hasta sus rodillas - Quién eres tu y qué hiciste con mi hermana? - el joven miró de pies a cabeza a Hotaru.

- No seas tonto - la pelinegra seguía enfadada con sus hermanos así que tomó a Sammy de la mano y lo haló hacia una mesa vacía.

- Aún sigue molesta - suspiró el chico mostrando algo de inconformidad en su voz.

- Déjala, ya se le pasará - Serena le sonrió y el joven miró de pies a cabeza a la rubia que estaba tomada del brazo de su padre.

- Pero que... - el joven se quedó sin palabras. Era cierto que su maestra era una mujer muy hermosa, pero así, se veía simplemente, perfecta - Maestra, se ve... Hermosa...

- Gracias Zafiro - la rubia le sonrió a sus estudiantes y luego miró a su padre - Vamos a sentarnos con los chicos - señaló la mesa en la que Sammy y Hotaru se habían sentado.

Poco a poco el salón se llenó de personas. Algunos comunes, otros, grandes personajes que a leguas se notaban, eran los amigos gay de Seiya. La música amenizaba el ambiente en un volumen moderado y meseros andaban de mesa en mesa atendiendo cualquier necesidad que tuvieran los asistentes.

En una mesa no muy lejos, Amy reñía con Zafiro porque se había embobado viendo a su maestra en un par de mesas frente a ellos.

- Quieres que te traiga un balde para tus babas? - Amy fulminó a su novio con la mirada.

- Amy, amor... es que...

- Amy, parece que tu hermana se durmió ya - Darien interrumpió a los chicos, sentándose en la mesa, acompañado de Taiki - No me responde el celular.

- Gracias Darien - la peliazul sonrió y se olvidó por un momento de su discusión.

- Oye, Darien, conoces a esa chica? Nunca la había visto? - Taiki señaló a la mesa de Serena - está con tu hermana, no?

- Ehmm... - Darien miró distraído hacia la mesa que señaló su amigo - Esa es... ¿Serena? - se sorprendió al ver lo radiante y hermosa que se veía la maestra de sus hermanos y socia.

- Sí, esa es Serena - respondió Zafiro mirando a la misma dirección.

- Y Serena es...? - Taiki seguía sin saber quién era la chica que lo estaba impulsando a ir a buscarla.

- Nuestra maestra... - habló Amy.

- La cuñada-Suegra de mi hermana... - agregó Zafiro interrumpiendo a Amy.

- La prima de Andrew y socia de mi empresa... - finalizó Darien sin darse cuenta que todos en la mesa miraban en la misma dirección a una sonriente Serena que bromeaba con sus acompañantes.

- Y ese señor es su..?

- Su padre - habló el moreno enderezándose y buscando autocontrol. Desde su adolescencia no se había sentido tan estúpido mirando a una mujer.

- No tiene novio? - Taiki mostró su interés sin miramientos.

- Que yo sepa, no - Andrew respondió sentándose a la mesa, acompañado de su esposa, Lita - Creo que no le interesan mucho los hombres...

- No me digas que es...

- No digas tonterías, Taiki - Mina llegó a la mesa y tomó asiento a lado de su cuñada, seguida por Yaten - Le gustan los chicos, aunque tuvo algo con Haruka Tenou, pero creo que simplemente, hace mucho dijo No a las relaciones de pareja.

- Que desperdicio - suspiró el castaño de coleta larga - Con una mujer así, sí pensaría en casarme en algún momento.

- Taiki Kou hablando de matrimonio? - Una morena de largos cabellos negros se posó detrás de Taiki burlándose.

- Vete de acá Rei! - respondió el mayor de los Kou con desprecio.

- No me voy, hermanito - la chica, solo un año menor que Taiki, se sentó en la última silla por ocupar en la mesa - a penas llego y ya me quieres echar de nuevo?

- No Peleen - Yaten suspiró cansado - Se la han pasado así desde que Rei bajó del avión - gruñó enfadado.

- Dile que no demuestre todo lo que me odia - Rei hizo un puchero que hizo reír a todos en la mesa y que sirvió para calmar los ánimos.

La familia Kou Hino era bastante numerosa. Richard y Kakyu habían tenido cuatro hijos. El mayor, Taiki, tenía 29 años; Rei, la única mujer, 28; Seiya, el consentido de la casa, 25 y Yaten, 24. Pero los dos mayores nunca pudieron convivir sin pelearse. Por eso, cuando Rei terminó el colegio, decidió buscar una universidad lejos de su familia para estudiar música y se quedó enseñando allí.

Michiru, Lita, Andrew y Darien habían conocido a la familia Kou gracias a Seiya, su compañero de clases en la secundaria. Lita se hizo muy amiga del chico que persiguió a Darien durante sus primeros meses de colegio y como Darien y Andrew conocían a la castaña desde jardín de niños, pronto terminaron formando un grupo de amigos que disfrutaba de las grandes tardes de recreación en casa Kou.

Mina, un año menor que Andrew, conoció también a Yaten en la secundaria, lo que terminó de agrandar el grupo hasta lo que era en ese momento.

Cuando la música se hizo más fuerte, las parejas empezaron a salir a bailar a la pista ajedrezada que se abría en la parte central del salón. Pronto, en la mesa de Darien solo quedó él, acompañado por Taiki. En la de Serena, la más vacía y alejada de todo, solo estaba la rubia y su padre.

Darien podía ver a Sammy y Hotaru bailar perfectamente sincronizados en la pista y no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento. Ultimamente con su hermana nada funcionaba bien, pero de la noche a la mañana, una familia extraña la acogía y le había devuelto la hermosa sonrisa a su rostro, el mismo de su madre.

Vio a Seiya acercarse a la mesa y halar a Kenji hacia otra más alejada, dejando a Serena sola, bebiendo de una copa del delicioso vino rosé que estaban sirviendo.

No dijo nada y se puso de pie bajo la atenta mirada de Taiki y caminó hasta quedar detrás de la rubia y centrar su mirada unos cortos segundos en la mariposa de su cuello.

- Puedo acompañarte un rato? - dijo tranquilo, sentándose en la silla que minutos antes ocupaba Kenji.

- Creo que ya te respondiste - La rubia sonrió con timidez.

- Qué tal la estás pasando? - el moreno intentó entablar una conversación.

- Es una gran fiesta, pero no quería venir - se sinceró Serena.

- Porqué? Es bueno salir de vez en cuando - Darien bebió un trago de la copa que llevó con él.

- Sí, pero no conozco muchas personas acá y mis primos, bueno, están con ustedes - Serena se encogió de hombros.

- Es eso o que extrañas a Haruka? - preguntó pícaro.

- Un poco de ambas - Serena miró por primera vez en la noche, a ese par de orbes azules que estaban frente a ella - Y que ya no puedo bailar con Sammy - señaló a su hermano y a Hotaru.

- Cierto, te gusta bailar - Darien recordó la noche en la discoteca - Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro, lo que quieras - la rubia tomó un sorbo de su vino.

- Qué hiciste con mi hermana? - Darien preguntó mirando a Hotaru - No es que sea malo, pero desde que murieron mis padres, nunca la había visto tan radiante...

- Cariño, Darien - Serena siguió la mirada de su acompañante - La traté con cariño y confianza, le di importancia.

- Te lo agradezco, en verdad, esa niña a veces me enloquece - bromeó el pelinegro mirando de nuevo a su hermosa compañera - Quieres bailar?

- No le molestará a Amy? - Serena señaló a Amy y Zafiro que bailaban en la pista.

- Solo vamos a bailar, no nos iremos a la cama - Darien se levantó y ofreció su mano a Serena - Vamos, no muerdo.

- Está bien...- respondió Serena no muy convencida.

Y tenía toda la razón. Desde que lo vió, Darien se metió en su mente sin pedir permiso. Después del fiasco con Rubeus se dijo que nunca más pensaría en un hombre involucrando sus sentimientos; y en ese preciso momento, no podía involucrarse mucho, sobre todo, porque el hombre que le interesaba estaba comprometido.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras seguía al apuesto doctor, vestido con un traje negro, camisa azul cielo y sin corbata. Pudo ver la mirada preocupada de Sammy al verla llegar a la pista y pararse frente a Darien para unirse al gran número de parejas en la pista; y como toda una adolescente, esquivó la inquisidora mirada para permitirse disfrutar un poco de las sensaciones que tanto tiempo quiso ocultar pero que a ciencia cierta, era inútil hacer como si nada cuando todo su cuerpo se estremecía con solo escuchar su voz o ver si figura a lo lejos.

Un ritmo lento y sensual recorrió no solo sus oídos sino también sus movimientos. Suavemente, Serena se giró para dar su espalda a Darien y empezó un tentador movimiento con el que, despacio, rozaba su cuerpo con el de su acompañante, envolviéndolos en una atmósfera ardiente.

Bailar así con un hombre tenía su magia. Si bien era verdad que siempre bailaba de esa forma con Sammy y Haruka, sentir el cuerpo de Darien en su espalda, su respiración cerca del cuello y sus brazos recorrer su pequeña cintura, cambiaba todas sus ideas de lo que era bailar. Sin mencionar que era la primera vez que lo hacía con un hombre diferente a su hermano, padre o a ese imbécil que amó como tonta cuando era una estudiante de preparatoria.

- Se lo mostraste a Hotaru,o me equivoco? - sintió el suave aliento de Darien muy cerca de su oído y se estremeció.

- Qué? - musitó haciendo uso de su autocontrol para mantenerse en el presente y no dar rienda suelta a su imaginación.

- Tu tatuaje - Darien soltó la cintura de la rubia que, minutos antes, descubrió no solo le inspiraba gran confianza y tranquilidad, sino que estaba amenazando con todo su mundo, haciendo que su corazón latiera mucho más rápido. La llevó hasta su cuello y delineó las alas de la mariposa con suavidad mientras sus cuerpos seguían el ritmo de la música.

- Ehm... sí - la rubia contuvo las ganas de estremecerse ante el toque - porqué?

- Porque le encantan - dijo burlonamente - y ella nunca se había acercado tanto a alguien como a ustedes.

- Es una niña incomprendida, Darien - soltó tras una suave carcajada - Te lo dije el otro día...

- Qué significa? - recorrió el centro del delicado trazo interrumpiendo la idea de Serena.

- Qué significa qué? - la rubia se confundió con el cambio de tema.

- La mariposa... - explicó el moreno, volviendo su mano hasta la cintura de Serena que seguía moviéndose al compás de la sensual melodía.

- Mi madre amaba las mariposas y bromeaba con que ella encarnaría en una cuando muriera - rió suavemente - Y parece que encarnó en tres...

- Tres? - la interrumpió Darien confundido.

- Sí, esta misma mariposa la tienen mi padre y mi hermano en el hombro, solo que la de ellos es negra - la canción cambió y Serena se giró para enfrentarse con la mirada de Darien - Es una forma de tenerla presente siempre.

- Un bonito detalle - Darien la amarró por la cintura y empezó a seguir el ritmo de la suave balada que siguió al sensual ritmo anterior. No quería alejarse de Serena, o bueno, no aún.

- Y doloroso - la rubia hizo una tierna mueca que hizo sonreír al moreno.

- Entonces supongo que me intentarás convencer de dejar que Hotaru se haga uno - miró divertido a Serena que solo negó con la cabeza - qué? - agregó confundido.

- Hotaru no creo que quiera hacerse uno - habló tranquilamente la rubia - Para hacerse uno de esos se debe tener un gran motivo, y ella aún no define muchas cosas de su vida.

- Eres maestra o psicóloga? - la voz divertida de Darien llegó a los oídos de Serena y la hizo reír con más ganas.

- Los maestros tenemos algo de psicólogos - le guiñó el ojo con gracia - Pero lo que te dije es cierto, tu hermana solo quería llamar la atención de alguien que le diera un lugar importante, no el rincón de su corazón...

- Estás diciendo que Zafiro y yo...

- No estoy diciendo nada, Darien - La rubia recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Darien - Entiendo perfectamente la situación de tu familia, en especial, los sentimientos de Hotaru.

- O sea que esa mariposa te la hiciste en momento de rebeldía al escondido de tu papá? - dijo burlón.

- No, pero sí tuve momentos en los que no quería ser la madre de mi hermano, la mujer que sostenía mi hogar, la chica que todos miraban extraño porque cuidaba de más a su hermano pequeño - respondió tranquila, dejándose inundar por el masculino aroma de Darien.

- Eres una mujer de admirar - sobó suavemente la espalda de Serena - El hombre que se gane tu corazón, será muy afortunado - habló sin pensar, sintiendo que él quería ser ese hombre.

- No habrá ninguno - se limitó a decir antes de que la canción terminara dándole el aviso para escapar de sus sentimientos y correr hacia el túmulo de gente donde estaba su padre.

- Qué te pasó, cariño? - Kenji abrazó a su hija por los hombros, percatándose de los nervios que la recorrían - Disculpen, señores - miró a sus acompañantes y haló a Serena - Qué te pasa? - la miró a los ojos.

- Vámonos de acá, papá - rogó la rubia abrazándose a su padre - quiero irme a casa.

- Sere, qué te pasó? - Sammy apareció tras la rubia, preocupado.

- Vámonos a casa, Sammy - Kenji habló serio sin entender porqué su hija no lo soltaba.

Tras una disculpa con Hotaru, Sammy se encargó de guiar a su hermana hasta el auto, seguidos de su padre y en pocos minutos, gracias al poco tráfico de la noche, estaban en casa.

Con solo entrar, Serena subió corriendo a su habitación, sin explicar lo sucedido y dejando a su padre y hermano preguntándose qué podía haber sucedido, aunque Sammy lo sabía muy bien. Su hermana estaba así por Darien Chiba.

- Creo que iré a descansar, si ella le va a decir a alguien algo, eso será a ti - Kenji se levantó del sofá y palmeó el hombro de Sammy - Descansa, hijo.

- Descansa tú también, papá - Sammy se encaminó a la cocina.

Preparar el té nunca fue una tarea tan larga para el joven rubio. Pero en esos momentos, era necesaria para acercarse a Serena. Le había dicho que no quería volver a verla así, pero era muy consciente que en el corazón no manda la razón, así que lo único que podía y debía hacer, era acompañarla en su dolor.

Daría lo que fuera por cambiar la situación, por que Darien correspondiera ese sentimiento que nació sin avisar en Serena... Tomó las dos tazas de té y subió directo a la habitación principal de su casa, la que todos eligieron, como perfecta para la mujer que mantenía unida a la familia.

- Serena, abre la puerta... - llamó golpeando suavemente con el pie - Sere, abre o tumbo la puerta a patadas y sabes muy bien que soy capaz - insistió tras un minuto sin respuesta - Traigo dos tazas de té que me están quemando...

- Dónde está papá? - la voz de Serena llegó acompañada de su rostro triste asomado por un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco.

- Se fue a dormir - el joven miró al pasillo que llevaba a la habitación de su padre y luego alzó las tazas - déjame entrar, por favor.

El rostro de la rubia desapareció para abrir por completo la puerta. Recibió una de las tazas de té, dejó pasar a su hermano menor y volvió a cerrar.

Vio a Sammy sentarse en su cama, a lo largo, acomodarse con una almohada en el espaldar y llamarla para sentarse a su lado, así que sin más opción, la rubia imitó a su hermano, quedando cobijada bajo el protector brazo del joven que con una mano sostenía la taza y con la otra,acogía a su hermana.

- Qué te dijo Chiba para que salieras corriendo de esa manera? - el joven rompió el silencio.

- Que cualquier hombre que se ganara mi corazón sería un afortunado - respondió la rubia tras un sorbo de té.

- En eso estoy de acuerdo con él...

- Sammy no puede haber un hombre, no puedo enamorarme de nadie y menos de él - lo interrumpió.

- Serena, pero ya te enamoraste, sino, no hubieras huido de esa forma.

- Pero es un hombre comprometido y me juré a mi misma no volver a sufrir por amor... - las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por las pálidas mejillas - Sammy, no sé qué hacer...

- Por ahora duerme - Sammy le quitó la taza e incitó a su hermana para que se acostara bien - y esperemos a ver qué te trae el destino - le dio un beso en la frente a Serena y acarició sus cabellos hasta que la rubia quedó profundamente dormida.

En la fiesta, tras la corrida apresurada de Serena, Darien huyó al baño. Algo había hecho la maestra de sus hermanos para derrumbar su autocontrol corporal por lo que luchaba contra una erección involuntaria. Pero a su vez, libraba una batalla con su mente y su corazón por haber dicho esas palabras y darse cuenta que la pequeña y frágil rubia que minutos antes rozaba el cuerpo con el suyo, estaba despertando en él cosas que había dejado de sentir años atrás.

Tras controlar sus bajos instintos y lavarse la cara una una muy necesaria agua fría, el moreno regresó a su mesa percatándose de que en el lugar donde antes había estado Rei, ahora estaba una triste meditativa Hotaru.

- Y dónde están tu novio y su familia? - se sentó al lado de su hermana y miró hacia la ahora mesa vacía donde estuvo antes sentado con Serena.

- Parece que Serena no se sintió bien y se fueron a descansar - suspiró la pelinegra - Quieres bailar? - miró al mayor de sus hermanos.

- Mi hermanita pequeña quiere bailar? - soltó, burlón, Darien.

- Solo quiero divertirme y somos lo únicos sentados - Hotaru bromeó señalando el salón.

- No quiero bailar - suspiró el moreno - De hecho, también quiero irme a casa...

- Qué les pasó? - Hotaru interrumpió a su hermano - Estaban bailando y hablando muy bien y de repente...

- Nada, se acabó la canción y ya - se puso de pie - me voy a casa, vienes conmigo o te irás con Zafiro?

- Voy contigo - se levantó de la silla y salió tras su hermano, la noche había terminado y estaba segura que la partida de su maestra y de su hermano, tenía algo oculto.

* * *

**Esta historia va tomando forma poco a poco... sé que al principio puede ser confusa, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena al final...**

**Para quienes han tenido sus dudas conciertos puntos de esta historia, les aclaro, sí es un S&D y también tendrá un H&M... Darien tiene que ser un poco homofóbico para que tenga sentido la historia, pero eso lo verán más adelante... **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo... **

**Para quienes no me siguen en face pero siguen mi historia 'Tatuaje en mi piel', tardará en ser actualizada un par de semanas porque montaré todo lo que falta hasta el final, para evitarles caos nerviosos con lo que se viene...**

**Y finalmente, quienes quieran seguirme y estar atentos a los avances, pueden buscarme en Face como Nix Sophie.**


	7. 6 Dudas

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**6. Dudas.**

- Uy pero qué soledad! - Una divertida Haruka entró en la estancia de la casa Tsukino mirando en todas las direcciones.

Después de la noche anterior, solo quería hablar con Serena y contarle lo sucedido pero no ver a nadie revolotear por la casa, ni olor a comida o por lo menos una radio prendida, se asustó y revisó que no fuera demasiado temprano. El reloj de su muñeca marcaba la misma hora que el de la sala, las 12 del medio día.

- Hola cariño - un Sammy ojeroso, despeinado y vestido con un pantalón elegante arrugado y sin camisa, salió de la cocina llevando dos tazas humeantes en la mano.

- Alégrate de verme amor mío - la rubia, sin soltar su maleta, se acercó al joven y con su mano libre le tomó el rostro para estamparle un rápido beso en los labios. Algo que al parecer sorprendió a Sammy.

- Oye! tengo novia! - se limpió los labios con una expresión de asco exagerada - No creo que a Hotaru le guste que hagas eso!

- Hace mucho no te besaba - la alegría de Haruka era casi palpable con la mano y Sammy soltó una suave carcajada - Además si a ella le gustan tus besos, debe agradecérmelo a mí, yo te enseñé - soltó con suficiencia e intentó quitar una taza de la mano del rubio.

- Ni lo sueñes, uno es mío, el otro de Serena - retira las tazas mirando seriamente a la rubia - Pasamos una noche de perros.

- Tan buena fue la fiesta de Seiya? - Haruka lo miró con picardía.

- La dejamos antes de tiempo, Serena pasó un mal momento...

- ¡¿Qué le pasó a mi bombón?! - gritó y dejó caer la maleta fuertemente en el suelo.

- Baja la voz que está dormida - Sammy la regañó - Voy a despertarla...

- Voy contigo - dijo la rubia decidida y se encaminaron juntos hacia la habitación principal.

Las cortinas permanecían cerradas aunque afuera el sol brillaba candente. En la cama doble, Serena dormía envuelta en las mantas, a un lado. Algo raro para Haruka, porque conocía tan bien a su amiga, que sabía que le encantaba dormir en mitad de la cama para abrir sus brazos y piernas cómodamente. Por el contrario, estaba acurrucada, en posición fetal y casi al borde de la cama.

La rubia, extrañada miró a Sammy en busca de una explicación de poco usual forma de dormir de Serena.

- Dormí con ella anoche - explicó el joven a la pregunta no hecha mientras se acercó al lado vacío de la cama, soltó las dos tazas y se giró para sobar los cabellos de su hermana - Yo desperté hace una media hora a penas.

- Qué pasó, Sammy? - Haruka caminó a la cama, preocupada y se sentó a los pies de Serena.

- Parece que se está enamorando de Darien Chiba, pero...

- Él está comprometido - Haruka terminó la frase y miró al rubio - Ve a darte una ducha y cambiarte, yo la cuido.

Sammy asintió, tomó su taza y salió de la habitación. La verdad es que necesitaba su cama. Dormir con Serena era una tarea imposible. Escuchar a su hermana hablar dormida, sentir sus patadas y manotazos y escucharla sollozar cada que se despertaba, había sido una experiencia no solo de lo más incómoda, sino también la más frustrante de su vida.

Por eso agradeció la colaboración de Haruka y salió directo a su cuarto con la taza de té caliente. Agradecía que su papá se hubiera levantado temprano para ir a trotar y había prometido llevar el almuerzo de algún restaurante que encontrara abierto en su camino.

Entró a su habitación, se sentó en la cama, se tomó el té de un solo sorbo y buscó su teléfono celular en su bolsillo derecho. prendió la pantalla y pudo ver la alerta de mensajes instantáneos.

_"Qué le pasó a nuestros hermanos? Salí con Darien minutos después que tu con Serena y llegó a encerrarse, ni se despidió... Pasa feliz noche, divino caballero". _

_"Buen día, amorcito, espero que tu mañana sea mejor que la mía, Darien anda de un genio terrible y me la dedicó para limpiar la casa e ir al parque... Si quieres venir, estaremos en el parque Número 10 a eso de las dos de la tarde... Te quiero"_

Sammy no pudo evitar que una tonta sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. miró su reloj, aún tenía tiempo... Se recostó en la cama y mirando al techo, se permitió quedarse dormido por un rato.

En la habitación de Serena, Haruka había cambiado de posición y ahora ocupaba el puesto en el que antes había estado Sammy. Paseó sus ojos por la habitación y pudo ver el saco, la camisa y los zapatos del joven. También los Zapatos de Serena, su vestido y algunas piezas de pijamas cerca del armario.

No pudo evitar sentir lástima por el chico al imaginarlo desnudando a su hermana y vistiéndola para dormir, a menos que lo hubiera hecho la misma Serena antes de que Sammy la alcanzara.

- Bombón, despierta - sobó los cabellos de la rubia durmiente y le habló suave - Serena, vamos, despierta, tu hermano te trajo té...

- No quiero despertar - la voz aperezada de Serena se escuchó acompañada de un movimiento de la rubia para taparse hasta la cabeza con la manta.

- Vamos, levántate, es medio día y traigo buenas noticas para ambas - Haruka meció el bulto en que se había convertido su amiga - A menos que no te interese nada relacionado con Darien Chiba... - la tentó.

- No quiero saber nada de Darien - la voz de Serena se quebró.

- Ya Sammy me contó que pasaste una noche terrible - Haruka logró sacar a Serena de su capullo y la vio con los ojos tan hinchados que no pudo sentir algo diferente a la lástima por ella - Quieres contarle a tu loca amiga lo que sucedió? - agregó girándose para tomar la taza de la mesa de noche y entregársela a la rubia que se sentaba en la cama.

Sin miramientos, y abriendo por completo su corazón, Serena le narró a Haruka lo sucedido en la fiesta. Lo que sintió al estar bailando con Darien y cómo se había olvidado fácilmente d la desilusión con Rubeus con el solo hecho de sentirlo cerca.

Haruka escuchó atenta. interrumpió un par de veces para preguntar banalidades sobre cómo estaba vestido él o si se movía mejor que ella y Sammy en la pista. Finalmente, terminó abrazando a la desconsolada Serena que volvía a llorar por pensar que después de cerrar su corazón, este se abría sin permiso para querer a una persona que no podía corresponderle.

- Serena, para de llorar porque lo que tengo para decirte puede ser una luz de esperanza - Haruka separó a su amiga que después de un rato pudo calmarse.

- No te entiendo... - Dijo Serena limpiando torpemente su rostro.

- Recuerdas ese bar al que íbamos después de la universidad? - La rubia asintió - Bueno, ayer en la noche llevé a Michiru a tomar unos tragos allí - Haruka dejó que los recuerdos la invadieran y sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en la nada antes de seguir hablando - Nos pasamos de copas, ella es un poco como tu, no aguanta tres cervezas sin empezar a perder los estribos - se sonrió - Bueno, salí a bailar con ella y entre cosa y cosa, la besé... - volteó a mirar a Serena que no podía creer lo que escuchaba - Es tan dulce, sus labios son suaves y respondieron encantados.

- Espera un momento! - por un instante, el dolor de Serena desapareció y solo parecía una niña pequeña en una dulcería - quieres decir que tu y Michiru...

- No hicimos nada diferente a bailar y robarnos uno que otro beso - Haruka cambió su semblante alegre por uno más serio en un solo segundo - Esta mañana me dijo que olvidáramos lo sucedido y después no dijo nada más en todo el viaje de regreso.

- Creo que tu noche estuvo mucho mejor que la mía - Serena se levantó de la cama y empezó a recoger, desanimada, la ropa de la habitación.

- No te das cuenta bombón? - Haruka se puso de pié y empezó a tender la cama - A Michiru no le soy indiferente y puede que deje libre a Darien para ti...

- Haruka, Darien ama a su prometida - Serena guardó las piiezas de pijama espacidas - y seguirá amándola así ella lo deje por... - miró a su amiga tender la cama - por ti... - soltó un suspiro.

Un golpe en la puerta obligó a las dos rubias a mirar en dirección a ella.

- Chicas, puedo pasar? - la voz de Sammy llegó a través de la puerta que se abría despacio - Me voy, papá acaba de llegar con rollitos de sushi primavera - entró y abrazó a Serena - Regresaré antes de la ocho, espérenme para cenar - besó la frente de Serena y luego la mejilla derecha de Haruka - las amo - y salió dejando una estela de aroma masculino tras él que hizo sonreír a las dos mujeres en la habitación.

El pequeño Sammy, el niño al que sobreprotegían y que vieron crecer ya dejaba de ser un niño para convertirse en un joven que está viviendo su primer amor.

- Me dijo que ya tiene novia...

- Sí, es Hotaru, la hermana de...

- Sé quién es - Haruká interrumpió a Serena y miró su reloj - Vaya, parece que hablando se nos fue el tiempo, son las dos de la tarde.

Intentando acallar su corazón, Serena se dispuso a pasar el día con su padre y su amiga hablando de tonterías, revisando exámenes y cocinando, esperando que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se borraran.

.

.

.

- Mich! Llegaste! - Amy corrió a saludar a su hermana que acababa de entrar por la puerta de la casa de su prometido, con su maleta en la mano - Te extrañé - se abrazó a ella con fuerza.

- Pareces una niña pequeña, Amy - la aguamarina soltó su maleta mientras reía abrazando a Amy.

- Hola Michiru - Hotaru, malgeniada, pasó frente a ella con un plumero en la mano.

- Hola, Hot...

- Hola, amor - Darien apareció tras su hermana con rostro enfadado que desapareció al ver a su prometida con Amy - Nos hiciste falta - Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por el otro lado antes dejar en sus labios un casto beso.

- Y ustedes a mi - besó los cabellos de Amy y luego devolvió un suave beso a Darien - Y qué pasó acá? - señaló el cepillo para alfombras en la mano del moreno, el trapo de limpiar en la mano de Amy y a Hotaru sacudir un jarrón frente a ellos.

- Día de limpieza familiar - Zafiro apareció con trapero en la mano - A Darien se le corrió una teja - soltó molesto.

- No se me corrió ninguna teja - bromeó el moreno despeinando a su hermano - Es solo que no podemos depender toda la vida Luna, ella tiene familia - tomó la maleta de Michiru - Ven, hermosa, descansa - y la guió hasta su habitación para dejarla tranquila.

Mientras estuvo haciendo la limpieza y preparando el almuerzo para su familia, Darien no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar en lo que sintió al ver a su novia en la puerta de la casa. Esperaba que los nervios adolescentes volvieran a él como en la noche anterior cuando bailaba con Serena; que su cuerpo reaccionara como cuando eran jóvenes y le pidió que fuera su novia... Pero hubo algo más que lo dejó insatisfecho y preocupado. Los labios de Michiru parecían ausentes.

Algo no empezaba a funcionar como antes. Tal vez podría ser lo que las parejas llaman RUTINA y a lo que tanto le temen. Ahora debía mirar la forma de vencer a ese peligroso y amenazante fantasma antes de que terminara con su relación.

Para Michiru su descanso tampoco fue el que deseaba. Los besos de Haruka aún se sentían en sus labios como las brasas que encienten una chimenea. Sabía que se había pasado de tragos, pero fue muy consciente de sus actos cuando, bailando, permitió que Haruka le besara, le abrazara y le acariciara.

Todo eso le impedía actuar con naturalidad. ¿Cómo se lo diría a Darien? Nunca se habían guardado secretos, pero al parecer, la paradoja de la palabra nunca se estaba rompiendo y convirtiéndose en ahora...

Guardaría el secreto y haría como si nada de eso hubiera sucedido; después de todo, quién era Haruka Tenou para aparecer y voltear su vida de la noche a la mañana...

Al terminar la mañana, Amy y Michiru partieron hacia su apartamento para hacerle algo de mantenimiento mientras Darien cumpliría la promesa que hizo a su tía.

Los tres hermanos salieron caminando. Hotaru delante de los dos hombres, con un aire diferente, pero aún fingiendo enfado con ellos. Un par de calles después, recogieron a Diana, su prima de 14 años, y se encaminaron juntos hasta el parque.

Ver a sus hermanos correr y juguetear le permitió a Darien darse cuenta del punto en que insistía Serena. Por su relación, por su trabajo y por su empresa, se olvidó de compartir buenos momentos con lo que quedaba de su familia.

- Se ven muy felices - una voz masculina alertó al moreno en su silla.

- Perdón? - giró para ver quién estaba sentándose a su lado y sonrió cortés - Hotaru no confirmó que venías.

- Es que no le confirmé - sonrió el rubio mirando a los lejos a su novia correr tras una jovencita de cabellos tan rubios que parecían cenizos - Me quedé dormido y pensé que ya no estarían acá.

- Haciendo pereza en fin de semana? - se rió divertido, Darien para darle confianza a su nuevo cuñado.

- Algo así - suspiró recordando su noche consolando a Serena - Mi hermana se sintió mal y a cuidé toda la noche.

- Le pasó algo grave? - Darien se sorprendió tan preocupado por la maestra de sus hermanos.

- Un malestar leve - Sammy solo tocó el tema para despistar a Darien del verdadero motivo, y de paso, a su novia - pero Haruka me reemplazó cuando llegó.

- Y tu padre? - la curiosidad del moreno era mucho más que simple, quería tomar de ejemplo la vida de esa familia para recuperar el tiempo perdido con la suya.

- Los domingos son sus días privados - rió Sammy - Sale a trotar, lee algún libro, va a cine o busca qué hacer sin que nosotros interfiramos - miró a Darien que seguía con sus ojos zafiro mirándolo curioso - Es una ley en casa.

- Muy graciosa ley - volvió la mirada a sus hermanos - Quieres tomar algo?

- Gracias...

- Sammy! - Hotaru, a los lejos, gritó cuando se percató de su presencia y corría hacia él - Que bueno que viniste! - llegó a la silla y lo haló para que se pusiera de pie - ven, estamos persiguiendo a mi prima, es muy escurridiza.

- Y tu? vienes? - Sammy miró a Darien que parecía indeciso.

- Él ya se siente un viejito como para jugar con nosotros - respondió la pelinegra y le sacó la lengua a su hermano mayor.

- Qué dijiste, jovencita? - Darien se puso de pié - corre porque si te alcanzo, Hot, no te voy a soltar! - el moreno se dejó contagiar por la alegría de sus hermanos y salió a perseguir a su hermana dejando a un complacido Sammy atrás, trotando tras ellos.

.

.

.

- Cabeza de bombón - Haruka entró en el estudio donde Serena estaba encerrada desde un par de horas antes, cuando dijo que debía revisar algunos exámenes - Ya oscureció y Sammy no regresa, quieres que lo llame?

- Vamos a cenar ya? - la rubia levantó la mirada de su computadora portátil para revisar el reloj de la mesa. Marcaba las 7:15.

- Tu padre dice que tiene hambre, pero esperará a que termine el partido de fútbol - Haruka entró y se sentó en la silla frente a su amiga - Estás mejor?

- No lo se - Serena se recostó en la silla y miró al par de ojos verdes frente a ella - Aun si logras conquistar a Michiru, nada ni nadie puede garantizarme que lo que siento por él sea correspondido... - soltó un largo suspiro.

- Sé optimista - la rubia de cabellos cortos respondió sonriente - vamos, preparamos unas hamburguesas caseras de esas que te encantan para cuando llegue Sammy y termine el partido - se levantó y estiró la mano a una indecisa Serena.

- Siempre sabes lo que me anima - sonrió rendida, se puso de pié y recogió el celular del escritorio - Ya te alcanzo, llamaré a Sammy - esperó a que su amiga saliera y marcó el número de su hermano.

- Hola, preciosa - un alegre Sammy le respondió al tercer timbre - Perdóname la hora, no me había fijado - escuchó atrás las voces de Hotaru y Zafiro discutiendo algo.

- No te preocupes, Samm - sonrió Serena - Solo quería saber si te esperamos para cenar, haremos hamburguesas caseras.

- Dame un segundo, Sere - la voz seria de Sammy llegó a Serena con otras de fondo, entre ellas, la de Darien - Cenen sin mi, llegaré en una hora, estamos en casa de la tía de Hotaru...

- No te demores mucho o dime si tengo que ir...

- Sere, tranquila - la interrumpió - Nos vemos en una hora, sí?

- Ni un minuto más - sentenció la rubia.

- Sí mamá - bromeó el rubio antes de colgar.

Sin más que hacer, Serena dejó su estudio para enfrascar sus pensamientos en las labores culinarias para olvidarse, por un momento, de la tortura en que se había convertido Darien en una cuestión de días.


	8. 7 La verdad de BlackMoon y Tenou

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**7. La verdad de BlackMoon y Tenou**

- Ya le dije niña, él me va a recibir aunque no me anuncie - la rabia en la voz de la rubia de cabellos cortos, que gritaba ante el mostrador del impactante edificio, era tanta que la recepcionista estaba atemorizada - Sólo dígame cuál es el piso de la ofcina del licenciado Tenou!

- Yo la acompañaré, señorita Haruka - una voz masculina llegó a espaldas de la rubia - Me alegra verla - agregó el hombre de cabellos canos, gran estatura y sonrisa amable.

- Se... Seño... Señorita.. - La recepcionista no encontraba las palabras para disculparse con la hija de su jefe.

- Olvídelo, señorita - soltó Haruka con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Gracias Malachite - miró al hombre y dejó que la guiara al ascensor.

- Se ve realmente hermosa - Malachite reparó a Haruka de pies a cabeza - La última vez que la vi estaba dejando de ser una jovencita.

- Ya soy toda una mujer - le guiñó el ojo.

- Su padre la ha esperado por dos semanas - le cambió el tema mientras el ascensor seguía subiendo - Desde que vino el chico Tsukino, se ilusionó con volver a verla.

- El sentimiento no fue mutuo - bufó cansada - ¿Cuántos años lleva trabajando para mi padre?

- Unos treinta, creo - suspiró el hombre. Era extraño para él ver a la pequeña que creció bajo su cuidado, como una mujer fría y dura - Haruka, tu padre...

- Soy la Señorita Haruka, recuérdelo - lo cortó en seco, con mal genio.

- Lo siento, Señorita! - el hombre la tomó por el brazo con bastante fuerza - Pero tiene que escucharme quiera o no - le gritó y Haruka no supo qué hacer - Su padre está enfermo, no le de un disgusto que pueda afectarlo.

- Suélteme! - la rubia se sacudió del agarre de Malachite - Usted no es más que el chofer y guardaespaldas de mi padre, no tiene derecho...

- Tengo todo el derecho del mundo - le habló con un tono dominante en la voz - Es mi amigo y la vi crecer a usted, le cambié pañales, le di la comida y la llevé al médico!

- Qué sentimental! - se burló la rubia y salió por la puerta en el momento en que se abrió.

- Haruka Tenou, vuelve acá! - gritó Malachite siguiéndola pero fue demasiado tarde, la rubia ya había entrado en la única oficina del piso.

La oficina de su padre era mucho menos intimidante de lo que recordaba. Aún seguía cubierta de libros y algo oscura para su gusto, una perfecta representación de la personalidad de su padre.

En el escritorio, girado hacia el ventanal, podía ver la figura de su padre, después de muchos años lejos. Estaba algo desgastado y encorvado, además de pensativo.

- Gracias por venir tan pronto, Mal - el hombre se giró hacia la puerta que se cerraba a espaldas de su hija.

La sorpresa invadió su rostro y tuvo que tomar asiento para no caerse al suelo por la impresión.

- Lamento no ser Malachite, pero créeme, está afuera esperando que yo no acabe con tu vida - Haruka caminó decidida hacia el escritorio, movió una silla, se sentó y descargó los pies en la mesa con bastante tranquilidad.

- Haz venido, hija... - susurró el hombre restando importancia a la actitud de Haruka - No sabes cuanto me alegra verte...

- Sin melancolía, quieres? - se enderezó y fijó la mirada en la de su padre - Vengo porque necesito de tu ayuda.

- Bueno, entonces hablemos de negocios - Ikou se resignó. Si idea de un reencuentro amoroso con Haruka quedaba ahora en el álbum de lo imposible - Yo también necesito que me ayudes con algo.

- Porqué no me sorprende - suspiró la rubia - Dispara tú primero, quiero saber si me conviene o no el trato.

- Sé que conoces a BlackMoon, hijo - empezó el hombre recostándose en la silla - Haruka, necesito tu ayuda para hundir a esa familia de una vez por todas.

- Espera un momento, estás hablando de Diamante BlackMoon? - la coincidencia tenía sorprendida a la rubia.

- Sí y no - suspiró - Mira Haruka, hay muchas cosas que no sabes pero que ya es momento que conozcas - abrió un cajón y sacó una carpeta que extendió a su hija y que ella no se molestó en abrir - Ese es mi testamento, todo esto será tuyo cuando yo muera - le sonrió - no falta mucho para eso, mi corazón ha estado fallando mucho últimamente - se permitió mirar con amor a su hija, después de mucho tiempo.

- Y qué tiene que ver a familia BlackMoon con tu enfermedad? - preguntó la rubia dejándose envolver por la nostalgia y el temor a ver muerto a su padre.

- No puedo morir sin hacerlos pagar - sacó otra carpeta del mismo cajón, esta vez mucho más llena que la anterior, parecía un libro - acá está la verdad de lo que sucedió con tu madre - le extendió el expediente y Haruka lo recibió con las manos temblorosas.

- Mi madre nos abandonó... - dijo la rubia más para ella que para su padre.

- Eso fue lo que te hice creer - suspiró - eras demasiado pequeña para saber la aterradora verdad - se inclinó hacia adelante - BlackMoon padre es el abogado que ha tapado los movimientos de algunos yakuza durante años - Haruka enderezó su postura y se preparó para escuchar una historia de terror para la que, seguramente, no estaba preparada - Ese tonto fue compañero mío en la universidad y se enamoró ciegamente de tu madre, pero ella me prefirió a mí terminamos casados - Los ojos de Ikou se dirigieron a una fotografía al lado de su esposa y su hija - La atormentó y persiguió hasta que un día la raptó y no supe de ella por tres meses.

"Un día, llegó a esta oficina una caja sin remitente - siguió con la historia - la abrí y supe de inmediato quién había hecho eso... - dejó que se le escapara una lágrima de dolor que conmovió aún más a Haruka - Sabes que los yakuza son expertos en torturar a la gente, verdad?

- Eso dicen y no quiero toparme con uno para comprobarlo - respondió casi sin aliento la rubia.

- Tu mamá se topó con ellos, o bueno, BlackMoon se cobró un favor con su ayuda - limpió su mejilla y fijó los ojos en los de Haruka - La caja tenía un dedo humano con nuestro anillo de bodas, un corazón humano y una nota - se percató del terror en los ojos idénticos a los suyos, pero ya había comenzado, así que siguió - dijo que su corazón siempre sería tuyo, así que te devuelvo tu propiedad, eso decía...

- Cómo sabes que era... - con temor en la voz y sin querer que le confirmaran sus sospechas, Haruka lo interrumpió.

- Mandé a examinarlos con pruebas de ADN con algunas muestras tuyas - suspiró - eran de tu madre...

- BlackMoon es un...!

- Lo llevé a corte, pero fue más astuto y yo no tenía pruebas - se limpió nuevas lágrimas - Hace unos días uno de mis socios estuvo a punto de vender sus acciones a Diamante, su hijo mayor, a quien le entregó su empresa hace un par de años.

- Dime qué debo hacer para acabar con esa familia - el odio invadió a la rubia que impidió que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos a borbotones.

- Me enteré que serás la imagen de su empresa - Ikou sonrió - Quiero que busques alguna prueba para incriminarlos y derrumbar su estructura...

- Espera - Haruka calló en la cuenta de todo su pasado lejos de su padre. Fue como un cubetazo de agua fría que la obligó a ponerse de pié y caminar como un tigre enjaulado por la habitación - Él sabe que soy tu hija?

- Sí, lo descubrió hace unos años, creo que cinco o seis meses después de tu partida - el hombre parecía confundido - Qué pasa, Haruka?

- Serena! El imbécil ese quiere hacer lo mismo con Serena! - gritó desesperada - Papá! Diamante BlackMoon quiere repetir la historia! - se giró desesperada a mirar a su papá sin darse cuenta de la palabra que había usado - Venía a pedirte prestado a Jedite para cuidarla, porque me amenazó con encontrarla y hacerla suya - buscó en su bolsillo el celular. Le temblaban las manos mientras buscaba algo - Mira lo que le hicieron a mi hermana! - le entregó el celular.

Por unos cuantos minutos, la oficina se llenó solo con el horrible audio del video que mostraba la canallada que había cometido Rubeus con Serena. Ikou cambiaba sus gestos de acuerdo al audio y miraba de vez en cuando a su hija moverse desesperada de un lado a otro.

- Nunca denunciaron esto? - preguntó cuando el video terminó mientras dejaba el celular en la mesa.

- No, no quisieron que Sammy se enterara, para él, Serena es su madre - respondió la rubia, nerviosa.

- Haruka, llama a Malachite, tu amiga Serena necesita cuidado las 24 horas del día - La preocupación de Haruka se trasladó a su padre mientras señalaba la puerta.

La rubia salió al pasillo y no tardó más de un minuto en regresar con un confundido Malachite. Explicaron al hombre de blancos cabellos lo sucedido. Al terminar, Malachite hizo un par de llamadas y esperaban los tres a la llegada del resto del equipo de seguridad de la familia Tenou.

- Haruka, tienes que advertirles - Ikou habló a su hija cortando un incómodo silencio.

- No quiero que se vea involucrada en nuestras grescas familiares - la rubia se sentó por fin después de mucho tiempo caminando por la oficina - Creo que Michiru también necesitará custodia... - musitó más para ella misma.

- Quién es Michiru? - preguntó su padre confundido. Sabía todo al respecto de la familia Tsukino porque se preocupó por su hija cuando partió y necesitaba saber que estaba bien, pero ese nombre era primera vez que lo escuchaba.

- Es la chica a la que estoy conquistando - reveló sin darle mucha importancia - Diamante me vio con ella hace un par de fines de semana.

.

.

.

La cabeza de Michiru seguía dando vueltas. Necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos por Darien y por Haruka. La rubia no siguió asediándola en la oficina, pero todos los días encontraba un dulce, una flor sencilla, un café especial o una nota sobre su escritorio. Sabía que era ella y cada vez que encontraba el detalle diario, sus labios la quemaban esperando que los de esa rubia apaciguaran el calor.

Aún así, intentaba compartir tiempo con Darien, con la intención de volver a sentir lo que una vez sintió a su lado. Pero ni siquiera en la intimidad, lograba sacarse a Haruka de la mente. Todo eso la estaba volviendo loca y sentía que necesitaba hacer algo para remediarlo.

- Mich, sabes dónde está Haruka? - la voz de Andrew la sacó de sus meditaciones. Ni se había percatado de la intromisión del rubio en su oficina.

- Dijo que tenía una reunión importante - corrigió su postura y jugueteó con un lapicero.

- Está bien, le diré al hombre que la busca, que venga mañana - Andrew caminó hacia la puerta - debió pedir una cita.

- Quién la busca? - se alteró al instante sin saber bien porqué.

- Un tal Diamante Black algo - dijo distraído.

- Hazlo pasar a mi oficina, es el cliente de Osaka - Después de conocer la historia entre Haruka, Serena y ese hombre, tenía que cuidar meticulosamente cada detalle.

Andrew asintió y salió. Michiru sintió los nervios apoderarse de ella. Necesitaba saber que ese hombre no haría daño ni a Serena ni a Haruka, más del que ya había hecho. Había hablado con Serena durante esas semanas, cuando la rubia pasaba a recoger a su padre y había descubierto en ella una buena amiga y una persona especial, que no merecía todo lo que le había pasado.

- La nueva conquista de Haruka Tenou me va a atender? - con su aire prepotente, Diamante entró en la oficina de Michiru y cerró tras él.

- Creí que habíamos quedado en enviarle las piezas en dos semanas más - Michiru intentó parecer profesional.

- Solo pasaba para saludar a mi querida amiga - aún parado en la puerta, aunque siempre es bueno tener una hermosa compañía - se insinuó.

- Déjeme decirle, señor BlackMoon, que soy una mujer comprometida y que ama a su novio - Michiru forzó la sonrisa más angelical que pudo - Ahora, abandone mi oficina, le avisaré a Haruka que vino a visitarla.

- Que tenga un buen día, señorita Kaio - el platinado salió de la oficina.

Nerviosa, la aguamarina tomó su celular y marcó el número de Haruka. Esperó un par de timbres antes de escuchar la voz de la mujer que estaba poniendo su mundo de cabeza.

- Michiru, no creo que este sea el mejor momento para que me llames - habló seca la rubia y Michiru no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa.

- Haruka, creo que te va a interesar - tomó aire - BlackMoon acaba de salir de mi oficina, dijo que vino para visitarte...

- Michiru, quiero que te pegues de Darien todo el tiempo que puedas hasta que te ponga un guardaespaldas - habló la rubia mirando a su papá - no me preguntes qué sucede, solo atiende lo que te pido.

- Me estás asustando...

- No te preocupes, yo voy a protegerte - intentó calmarla - hablamos mañana en la oficina - y colgó - BlackMoon está en Tokio buscando a Serena - habló mirando a su papá.

- Haruka, guarda distancia con esa chica - Malachite habló tranquilo - Él sabe que viven juntas y puede seguirte para llegar a ella...

- Regresa a casa por unos días - Ikou se unió a la conversación - Jedite y Neflite estarán a cargo del cuidado de Serena, desde lejos y Zoycite estará encargado de Michiru, aunque para cubrirla las 24 horas, tendrá que vivir con ella un tiempo.

- Yo me encargo de eso - la rubia se puso de pie - Voy a recoger mis cosas, nos vemos en la noche - caminó a la puerta.

- Haruka, yo te cuidaré a ti - Malachite la siguió.

- Puedes seguirme el ritmo? - lo miró pícara.

- Recuerdas quién te enseñó a conducir? - el hombre le guiñó un ojo y ambos salieron de la oficina directo a la zona de parqueo.

Llegar a la casa Tsukino nunca fue una tortura para Haruka, pero ese día todo había cambiado. Se había reencontrado con su padre, se enteró de la verdad sobre su madre y para poner la cereza del pastel, se había dado cuenta del peligro que podía ser su compañía para la familia que le abrió las puertas.

Entró en la casa pasadas las seis de la tarde. Malachite esperaba en un auto a la distancia, no quería interrumpir ni poner todo en unas condiciones peores a las que ya estaban encima de ellos.

- Hola, cariño - Sammy recibió a Haruka desde la alfombra de la sala de estar donde estaba sentado junto a su padre armando un rompecabezas de tres mil piezas - Te unes?

- No Sammy, gracias - la rubia siguió su camino hacia las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación.

- Parece que tuvo un mal día - bromeó Kenji mirando a las escaleras - En la cena sabremos qué le sucedió.

Media hora más tarde, la rubia de cortos cabellos y ojos verdes apareció en la sala de estar donde Serena se había unido al rompecabezas. Todos repararon en las dos maletas que Haruka cargaba y que soltó pesadamente en el suelo. Ninguno quería preguntar algo, el rostro de la más extraña de la familia reflejaba algo que en ninguno de los años que llevaban compartiendo con ella le habían visto.

- A dónde vas con esas maletas? - se atrevió a preguntar Serena poniéndose de pie.

- Tengo que dejarlos - se limitó a decir Haruka con sus ojos centrados en los de Serena - No me pidas explicaciones, cabeza de bombón, solo debo irme...

- Y dime a dónde irás - la rubia de largos cabellos aún no creía lo dicho por su amiga, por su hermana.

- Tengo un lugar, no te preocupes - miró a Kenji y a Sammy que se pusieron de pie tras Serena - Gracias por regalarme una familia tan bonita.

- Haruka, antes de irte, hablemos si? - Serena señaló el pasillo que llevaba al estudio. No podía dejar ir a su hermana así no más - Solo cinco minutos.

- Cinco minutos - respondió seri.

Las dos caminaron en silencio y se encerraron en el estudio. Serena le dio la espalda a su amiga e intentó controlar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir a borbotones desde sus ojos.

- Dime la verdad - soltó Serena aún de espaldas - Porqué te vas y nos dejas?

- Confórmate con saber que es por el bien de ustedes - Haruka miraba la espalda de su amiga. Odiaba mentirle y esta vez lo hacía por omisión - Tengo que desaparecer de tu vida, bombón...

- Me dejarás sola y lo sabes! - con los ojos convertidos en lagunas desbordantes se giró para ver el par de orbes verdes frente a ella - Eres mi única amiga Haruka, mi hermana, mi confidente... Dime cómo sumir esta casa sin tu apoyo!

- Serena, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida - se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro entre las manos - Eres fuerte y capaz, puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas, con o sin mi...

- Haruka, tu me diste la fuerza, no pretenderás...

- Cuando todo se solucione, te buscaré - acercó sus rostros hasta juntar sus frentes - Es por tu bien, bombón - suspiró y cerró los ojos - siempre te voy a querer, tu me demostraste qué es amar de verdad - acarició la mejilla de Serena suavemente - Y no te preocupes, aún te ayudaré con Chiba, sé que lo enloquecerás - acercó sus labios suavemente y dejó un suave beso como despedida - adiós, cabeza de bombón...

Haruka no esperó a que Serena dijera algo o la detuviera. Salió del estudio rumbo a la sala. Repitió el casto beso que le dio a Serena en los labios de Sammy y en los de Kenji. Era una costumbre que había tomado con el tiempo y que solo hacía para molestarlos, pero esta vez era para demostrarles que los amaba y que por ese amor que le tenía a la familia que la adoptó, debía alejarse de ellos para mantenerlos a salvo.

Tomó sus maletas y salió de la casa rumbo a su auto y emprendió la marcha hacia la mansión Tenou, siendo seguida, de cerca, por Malachite. Entró en la casa, omitió el saludo que su padre le dirigió desde la sala de estar y encamino sus pasos directo a habitación que alguna vez había ocupado.

Desde el día de su boda, cuando escapó por la ventana, no entraba a ese lugar. Ahora no estaba el vestido blanco, pero todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado. El cobertor de la cama con estampado de rayas de colores, la lámpara antigua en la mesita de noche, el armario pintado con sus propias manos con diferentes colores que parecía haber sido víctima de un derrame de pinturas y hasta la alfombra vino tinto, seguía allí. sabía que su padre odiaba todo eso, pero nunca pensó que conservara sus viejas locuras.

Dejó las maletas en el piso, se sacó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama. Se sentía sola, aturdida, cansada y triste. No había pensado en despedirse de los Tsukino y tal vez por eso se sentía tan mal. Serena era su amiga y sin ella, estaría sola.

Tomó su celular. La imagen de fondo en la que aparecían los tres Tsukino y ella riendo, la hizo sonreír y soltar una lágrima. Buscó el número que quería marcar y sin dudarlo pulsó el botón de llamar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por una respuesta. Sonrió al escuchar la voz y suspiró antes de hablar.

- Necesito hablar con alguien y no puedo hacerlo con Serena - soltó haruka con la voz entrecortada.

- Qué te pasa? - escucho la voz preocupada al otro lado.

- Podrías venir, estoy en casa de mi padre...

- Tu padre? Haruka, qué pasa?

- Te envío la dirección por mensaje de texto, te espero, Michiru...

* * *

**Bueno... Llegué a la parte que a quienes les gusta los H&M van a disfrutar... Este capítulo y el siguiente es centrado en las dos chicas y un previo para que todo entre Darien y Serena pueda suceder... Espero les guste...**


	9. 8 Haruka & Michiru

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**8. Haruka & Michiru**

Tras recoger a Amy en casa de Darien, Michiru regresaba a casa. La preocupación de Haruka cuando le mencionó a Diamante la tenía desconcertada y aunque quiso obedecerle y quedarse en casa de Darien, tenía la cabeza hecha un lío y no podía estar así frente a su prometido.

- Qué te sucede Mich - Amy la hizo regresar al presente.

- Fue un día duro, estoy algo casada - sonrió a su hermana antes de volver su mirada a la carretera.

Llegaron al apartamento y se separaron cada una hacia su cuarto. Nunca habían sido las más unidas, pero se amaban y se respetaban, por eso no existía entre las hermanas Kaio un espacio para el diálogo o para compartir. Eran muy diferentes para lograr entablar una conversación conjunta.

Pasadas las ocho de la noche, Amy entró en la habitación de Michiru con una bandeja. Dejó el sandwich en la cama y le dio las buenas noches a su hermana que estaba en medio de un baño relajante.

Durante el baño se permitió pensar en sus sentimientos. Qué sentía por Darien y qué sentía por Haruka. Sabía que eran sentimientos diferentes, pero tenía que categorizarlos. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que lo suyo con el moreno era más una amistad incondicional.

Tendría que hablar con él pronto. Tal vez confundieron los sentimientos con las difíciles situaciones que vivían ambos cuando empezaron a salir juntos. Encontraron un apoyo en el otro y se aferraron a él como se aferra un náufrago a una tabla de salvación.

Haruka era un cuento diferente. No sabía cómo definir sus sentimientos en cuanto a ella. Cavilaba las posibilidades entre amor, curiosidad, escape o adrenalina, pero no lograba definirla.

El sonido de su celular llamó su atención desde la mesa de noche. Lo tomó con prisa y sonrió al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

- Haruka, cómo estás?

- Necesito hablar con alguien y no puedo hacerlo con Serena - escuchó a la rubia con la voz entrecortada.

- Qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupada.

- Podrías venir, estoy en casa de mi padre...

- Tu padre? Haruka, qué pasa? - la interrumpió.

- Te envío la dirección por mensaje de texto, te espero, Michiru... - y sin darle tiempo a contestar algo, le colgó el teléfono.

Algo pasaba con Haruka y BlackMoon. Sabía la historia de Serena, pero la voz de la rubia sobrepasaba la simple preocupación.

Esperó el mensaje de texto mientras cambiaba su pijama por unos jeans y una sudadera. Al recibirlo, salió de su habitación llevando solo un pequeño bolso con las llaves del auto, su identificación y el teléfono celular.

Caminó hasta la habitación de Amy y la abrió con cuidado. La vio concentrada leyendo algo en su escritorio y con música clásica en bajo volumen. Algo sí tenían en común después de todo.

- Amy - la llamó titubeante.

- Dime - la pelizul se giró y sonrió a su hermana.

- Debo salir, surgió un pequeño problema con un cliente de la empresa y debo ajustar ese asunto cuanto antes - le explicó esperando que Amy no le pidiera muchas explicaciones.

- No te preocupes - la joven dejó su libro en el escritorio - Igual ya me iba a dormir.

- No sé a que hora llegue, podrás prepararte el desayuno y llamar a Zafiro para que te recoja para la escuela?

- Michiru, no soy una niña, ve a solucionar tus cosas - se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla - cuídate.

- Igual tu - sonrió a su hermana y salió cerrando la puerta.

El camino, con el poco trafico de la noche, no fue tan largo como creyó. Pero la casa con la que se encontró era como salida de un sueño. Una enorme mansión con paredes de piedra se extendía ante ella. Bajó del auto y, temerosa, caminó hasta la entrada. Tocó el timbre después de mucho meditarlo y en poco tiempo, un hombre de largos cabellos plateados estaba frente a ella mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Es... es la casa... de Haruka Tenou? - preguntó nerviosa.

- Sí, y usted debe ser Michiru Kaio - le sonrió.

- Porqué me conoce? - dijo confundida.

- La señorita Haruka le está esperando en su habitación - se apartó de la puerta señalando las escaleras en caracol frente a la puerta - Es la única puerta por esas escaleras.

- Gra.. Gracias - entró con temor y caminó hacia las escaleras sin percatarse de que un par de hombres más la miraban desde la sala de estar, frente a las escaleras por las que subió.

- Tiene muy buen gusto la señorita - dijo tranquilo un joven de casi la misma edad de Haruka y de largos cabellos rubios.

- Jedite, compórtate - lo reprendió Malachite.

- Es verdad, mi hija tiene buen gusto - interrumpió Ikou con un a sonrisa - me voy a dormir, Jedite, recuerda que relevas a tu hermano a las tres de la madrugada.

- Sí señor - respondió el joven y los dos miembros de la seguridad de la familia Tenou vieron a su patrón por las escaleras principales de la casa.

La habitación de Haruka estaba al final de las escaleras de caracol. Una solitaria puerta entreabierta, pintada de mil colores recibió a Michiru. La abrió por completo y encontró a Haruka sentada en el borde de la cama sacando prendas de una de sus maletas.

- Qué sucedió, Haruka? - la aguamarina entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

- Todo se complicó - se limitó a responder sin mirar a su nueva acompañante - El padre de Diamante mandó a torturar a mi madre, diamante sigue persiguiendo a Serena y tal vez a ti también - levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Michiru - acabo de dejar a mi única amiga y no podré volver a verla no sé hasta cuándo - siguió hablando sin parar - Ella es la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido y no es justo que esté en peligro por culpa mía - se limpió una lágrima solitaria.

- Quieres explicarme bien? - Michiru se acercó y se sentó al lado de la rubia - Es mucha información para recoger de golpe - agregó con dulzura.

Era Muy sencillo escuchar a Haruka y sentirse conmovida por su historia. Michiru escuchó la historia completa sin decir una palabra. Asentía de vez en cuando, ayudaba a Haruka a doblar una que otra prenda mientras hablaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa de apoyo cada tanto.

Cuando la rubia terminó de contar su despedida de los Tsukino, Michiru entendió por fin lo que era el amor de una familia, fuera propia o no. Deseó afianzar la relación con Amy y paradójicamente, se enteró que dentro de su relación con Darien no había oportunidad para una relación así.

- ...Ahora quedé sin mi amiga, no puedo acercarme a ella o a su familia y debo vengar la muerte de mamá... - suspiró la rubia y miró a su acompañante que doblaba una camisa - Gracias por venir, creo que con todo esto en mi cabeza voy a volverme loca en cualquier segundo.

- Haruka lo que dices es muy serio - Michiru se puso de pié y metió la camisa en el armario abierto - ¿Qué planean a parte de ponernos unos cuantos guardaespaldas a Serena y a mi?

- No lo sé aún - suspiró la rubia metiendo sus maletas bao la cama y sentándose de nuevo - Mi cabeza da vueltas, recibí demasiada información.

- Te entiendo, pero puedes contar conmigo - Michiru se sentó a su lado y acarició con ternura los rubios cabellos de Haruka.

- Gracias, no sabes... - Haruka acercó sus rostros fijando los ojos en los de su compañera - ...cuanto te necesito - la frase salió cargada no solo de un toque fraternal sino también de una carga física y sexual que dejó a la aguamarina inmóvil.

Un segundo después sus labios se unían en un beso tímido pero lleno de ansiedad. La rubia tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Michiru. No pensaba dejarla escapar. Michiru por su parte, confusa y nerviosa, se permitió abrazar a Haruka por el cuello. Si tenía que definir lo que sentía por ella, debía hacerlo en ese instante.

Las manos de ambas cobraron vida y recorrían el contorno, delineando sus figuras con ansia. Despacio, Haruka despojó a Michiru de su camisa, sus tenis, su jean y pronto la tenía en ropa interior, recostada en su cama de adolescencia y con la respiración entrecortada.

Era una imagen mucho más llamativa que la de su imaginación. El atlético cuerpo de la aguamarina, su tierno sonrojo, sus nervios y su excitación la volvían loca. Se recostó encima de la hermosa mujer y se apoderó de sus labios con una mezcla de amor y pasión.

Michiru, aun asustada por lo que estaba haciendo, dejó todo a un lado para disfrutar de la experiencia que le estaba recordando los ataques de hormonas de su adolescencia y de esa magia que había perdido tiempo atrás cuando compartía la cama con Darien.

Los gritos, jadeos y respiraciones arrítmicas quedaron ahogados por las paredes del único cuarto apartado de la mansión Tenou. La noche fue la única testigo de la entrega entre dos hermosas mujeres que necesitaban de la otra para sostenerse en un mundo lleno de sucesos que sentían, podían ser demasiado para sus frágiles cuerpos y sus confundidas mentes.

.

.

.

La madrugada se abrió fría sobre Tokio. El sonido de un pájaro cantando en la ventana despertó a Michiru. Tocó la cama desorientada. Abrió los ojos y miró al rededor. No era su cuarto, no era el de Darien y tampoco el de Amy. Se giró en la cama y se percató de su desnudez.

Los recuerdos llegaron a ella mientras descubría a una profunda Haruka a su lado. Se veía tranquila y con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. No podía creer lo que había hecho la noche anterior, pero no podía negar que en pocas horas, había vivido con más intensidad que en toda su vida. Esa rubia la hizo sentir como toda una princesa y a la vez tan poderosa como una diosa.

- Buenos días, hermosa - la voz de Haruka la alarmó y se cubrió bien el pecho - Cómo amaneciste?

- Cre... Creo... que... Bien... - titubeó la aguamarina mientras la rubia se le pegaba mimosa.

- Dentro de todo lo malo, no sabes cuánto me alegra despertar y verte a mi lado - movió los desordenados cabellos de Michiru y acarició su rostro con ternura - Gracias, hermosa - besó sus labios con dulzura.

- Me siento extraña - confesó la aguamarina al separarse - Creo que me hiciste un favor, pero debo hablar con Darien.

- No pienso presionarte, Michiru - dijo tranquila Haruka, abrazando a su acompañante y recostando la cabeza de la mujer que amaba en su pecho - Me encantas y moriría por hacerte mi mujer, pero sé que esto es algo confuso para ti.

- Tu también me gustas - dijo suavemente - Pero debes darme tiempo para asimilar esto...

- Lo tendrás, pero después de desayunar conmigo - la alejó con delicadeza - Quieres bañarte o lo harás en casa?

- Una ducha rápida suena tentadora - sonrió Michiru.

- Aceptarías que te acompañara? - Haruka sobó descaradamente uno de los senos de Michiru haciendo que su amada emitiera un suave gemido.

- Te quedarías acá si te dijera que quiero bañarme sola? - insinuó disfrutando del roce de las manos de Haruka en sus senos.

- Buena pregunta - juntó sus labios con desbordante pasión y en esa nube de amor, la llevó al baño dejando que el deseo se apoderara nuevamente de ambas.

Al bajar a desayunar, encontraron al equipo de seguridad tomando un café con Ikou. Todos voltearon a ver a las dos mujeres sonriéndoles y haciendo sonrojar a Michiru.

- Mich, ellos son Malachite, guardaespaldas de mi padre y ahora mío - empezó a hablar la rubia señalando a los hombres vestidos de traje negro - El del cabello rubio es Zoycite, será tu guardaespaldas de hoy en adelante, tendrás que explicárselo a Amy porque no se apartará de ti ni un segundo.

- Mucho gusto señorita Kaio - saludó formalmente el hombre.

- Llámeme Michiru - sonrió la aguamarina con timidez - Y es necesario que esté vestido de traje? No puedes usar ropa normal?

- Si usted lo prefiere - asintió el rubio.

- Eso lo cuadras con él, no te preocupes - Haruka palmeó el hombro de Michiru antes de señalar al siguiente hombre - Ese grandote de sonrisa de revista es Neflite - bromeó y el castaño sonrió de vuelta - Crecí con él y su hermano Jedite, son hijos de Malachite, Zoycite es su sobrino.

- Mucho gusto - Michiru hizo una reverencia.

- Descuide señorita - Malachite se puso de pié y puso la taza de café en el fregadero.

- Y bueno, el vejetico de allá, que te mira con cara de no te metas con mi hija, es mi padre - señaló al hombre que con el comentario casi se atraganta con el café - El gran licenciado Ikou Teneou.

- No le prestes atención a esta niña malcriada - Ikou sonrió y miró con reproche a Haruka - Eres bienvenida y estás más que segura con nosotros.

- Se lo agradezco señor Tenou - Camino y se sentó en la silla que le ofreció la rubia - Y disculpe el haberme quedado sin avisar, no planeaba...

- Tranquila, hija - le sonrió el hombre - Esta casa es más de Haruka que mía - miró a su hija que servía un café para Michiru y otro para ella - Haruka, puedes llevarme a la oficina, solo para que Malachite me acompañe.

- Supongo, si no te da un paro cardíaco con mi forma de conducir - respondió como si no le importara lo duro de sus palabras.

.

.

.

- Haruka, creo que debo irme - Michiru habló después de que Malachite recogiera su plato - Amy ya debió haber salido a estudiar y debo estar en media hora en la oficina.

- Zoycite tendrá que conducir tu auto - le aclaró la rubia a su lado - tiene orden de acompañarte las 24 horas.

- Está bien - miró al rubio - tendremos que llevarnos bien Zoycite - le sonrió y el rubio lo hizo de vuelta.

Salieron rumbo al apartamento que Michiru compartía con su hermana. Zoycite condujo en silencio, cosa que la aguamarina agradeció. Su mente ahora cavilaba la forma en la que le explicaría a Darien lo que sucedió con Haruka, sus meditaciones mientras tomaba el baño antes de que la rubia la llamara y por si fuera poco, porqué tenía a un rubio apuesto siguiendo sus movimientos como una sombra.

Subieron en silencio y al entrar, el rubio dejó su maleta en la sala de estar esperando una orden de su nueva patrona.

- Hem... Zoycite, hay una habitación de huéspedes en el fondo del pasillo - Michiru señaló el pasillo que conducía hacia las habitaciones - La de la derecha es la mía y la de la izquierda, la de mi hermana menor.

- Gracias Michiru - tomó la maleta - me cambiaré de ropa para que vamos a su oficina.

- Zoycite - lo llamó cuando iba a medio pasillo - Te molestaría que te empleara como mi asistente personal? Es que eso de guardaespaldas da miedo...

- Descuide, será como usted disponga - sonrió y siguió su camino hacia el fondo del pasillo.

Michiru buscó el celular en su bolso cuando estuve en la tranquilidad de su cuarto. escribió rápidamente dejando un mensaje para su hermana y se dispuso a cambiarse.

_"Amy, perdona no haber llegado, debemos hablar esta noche, sé que es viernes pero no podrás quedarte en casa de Darien, te recogeré a las cinco allá"._

La respuesta de su hermana llegó solo hasta dos horas después cuando estaba concentrada en una sesión de fotos de un cliente que exigía su imagen para invitar a un festival de teatro.

_"Me preocupa tu tono, espero no sea nada grave. Te estaré esperando"._

Se sintió mal, pero no podía dejarse arrastrar por ese temor. Debía pensar muy bien en las palabras que diría a su prometido para romper con él y las que diría a su hermana para explicar el embrollo en que estaba metida.

- Michiru, podemos hablar? - una voz masculina llamó la atención de la joven que estaba concentrada ya en su computador aunque si lograr enfocar su mente en el trabajo.

- Andrew! Claro, pasa - se acomodó en su puesto para recibir a su amigo y jefe - De qué quieres hablar?

- Solo quería invitarlos esta noche a la casa, Lita preparará una cena deliciosa - el rubio tomó un bolígrafo sobre la mesa de Michiru y empezó a jugar con él.

- No puedo ir, Drew - se disculpó - tengo un par de asuntos que solucionar - miró el reloj de su muñeca que marcaba las cuatro y media de la tarde - Es más, ya debo salir para arreglar el primero.

- Estás extraña - Andrew se puso de pie y le pasó el bolso que estaba colgado en el perchero a su lado - Estás bien?

- Sí, estoy bien - caminó hasta la puerta y dejó que saliera Andrew primero - Zoycite, podemos irnos ya.

- Claro Michiru - el rubio se levantó del escritorio que Michiru dispuso para él.

Condujeron en silencio hasta la casa de Darien. Solo una cuadra de llegar, Zoycite rompió el silencio con algo de temor.

- Sabe que nos tiene a nosotros y a la señorita Haruka para lo que necesite - dijo el rubio mirando la carretera.

- De qué hablas? - preguntó confundida, Michiru.

- Sé que está nerviosa por hablar con su hermana y con Darien - la miró por un segundo - Disculpe, no quiero ser inoportuno, pero para cumplir nuestro trabajo, debemos conocer hasta el último detalle de la persona a la que cuidamos.

- Te lo agradezco - tocó su hombro - Seguramente necesitaré poyo cuando hable con Amy - sonrió a la nada - Te va a encantar, es una niña muy lista.

- Seguramente - rió suavemente - hemos llegado, quiere que entre con usted?

- No, espera fuera, enviaré a Amy a esperarme en el auto - se bajó y entró en la casa con la llave que tenía en el bolso. La llave que tendría que entregar a Darien después de tener la conversación más importante de su vida con él.

- Michiru! Cómo estás? - Zafiro fue el primero en hablar. En la sala de estar estaban los cuatro jóvenes comiendo de una bandeja llena de snacks.

- Bien, gracias, hola chicos - saludó a todos y esperó la respuesta cortés en coro - Darien ya llegó?

- Mi hermano dijo que debía estudiar la historia de un paciente - Hotaru se removió en su lugar para acomodarse al lado de su novio - Está en el estudio.

- Gracias, Hotaru - miró a la pelinegra y luego a Amy - Amy, quiero que vayas al auto y me esperes allá, en diez minutos, alguien te está esperando.

- Claro - asintió la peliazul extrañada y vio a su hermana desaparecer hacia el estudio.

- Está algo extraña Michiru, no? - preguntó Hotaru con inocencia.

- Sí, me escribió temprano para decirme que debíamos hablar esta noche - se puso de pie - recogeré mis cosas.

- Te ayudo, amor - Zafiro se paró tras su novia para recoger las pertenencias de Amy antes de salir al auto.

En el estudio, Darien revisaba las últimas páginas de la historia clínica de un nuevo paciente que le habían delegado y del que aún no sabía cómo proceder. Estaba tan concentrado que no vio a Michiru entrar y sentarse frente a él.

- Parece interesante lo que lees - soltó la joven tras aclarar su garganta.

- Hola hermosa - Darien dejó el folio en el escritorio y se levantó para abrazar a Michiru - qué tal tu día - intentó besarla pero su novia giró el rostro y terminó dándole un suave roce en su mejilla - Te pasa algo?

- Darien, necesito hablar contigo algo muy serio - Michiru se movió para alejarse de él y darle la espalda.

- Dime, soy todo oídos - el moreno sintió todos sus músculos tensarse en señal de alerta.

- Debemos terminar - soltó la aguamarina sin previos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó el pelinegro sorprendido. Tenía que ser mentira, iban a casarse en unos dos o tres meses - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.

- Lo que escuchaste - Michiru se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos - No puedo seguir contigo...

* * *

Escribir este capítulo fue algo extraño, pero sé que valió la pena porque a partir de ahora puedo concentrarme en el S&D... Espero les haya gustado...


	10. 9 Decepción y cuidados

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**9. Decepción y cuidados.**

En el estudio, Darien revisaba las últimas páginas de la historia clínica de un nuevo paciente que le habían delegado y del que aún no sabía cómo proceder. Estaba tan concentrado que no vio a Michiru entrar y sentarse frente a él.

- Parece interesante lo que lees - soltó la joven tras aclarar su garganta.

- Hola hermosa - Darien dejó el folio en el escritorio y se levantó para abrazar a Michiru - qué tal tu día - intentó besarla pero su novia giró el rostro y terminó dándole un suave roce en su mejilla - Te pasa algo?

- Darien, necesito hablar contigo algo muy serio - Michiru se movió para alejarse de él y darle la espalda.

- Dime, soy todo oídos - el moreno sintió todos sus músculos tensarse en señal de alerta.

- Debemos terminar - soltó la aguamarina sin previos.

- ¡¿Qué?! - gritó el pelinegro sorprendido. Tenía que ser mentira, iban a casarse en unos dos o tres meses - ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.

- Lo que escuchaste - Michiru se giró hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos - No puedo seguir contigo...

- No te entiendo, Michiru - dijo desesperado y sin poder contener la mirada de su novia, o ahora ex novia - Qué hice mal? - preguntó caminando hacia la ventana que daba a la calle y fijando su mirada en el auto de Michiru, ocupado por un rubio desconocido - Hay alguien más?

- Darien, sí hay alguien más, pero no es por eso que...

- Qué tiene él que yo no puedo darte? - lanzó la pregunta sin apartar la mirada del auto - Ya te llevó a la cama?

- Darien escúchame! - Michiru caminó hacia Darien y se dio cuenta que estaba malinterpretando todo - No es por Zoycite...

- Ahhh tiene nombre - dijo irónico.

- Zoycite es alguien que estará a mi lado por un tiempo, estoy metida en un problema del que, por tu seguridad, no puedo decirte nada - dijo con su alma sangrando por lo que estaba haciéndole al hombre con el que compartió desde su adolescencia - Él es un guardaespaldas.

- Sí, claro - se giró para ver a Michiru. El rostro de Darien parecía cincelado. Su expresión de dolor y odio penetró en Michiru como una puñalada.

- Darien, no existe un él... No te dejo por otro hombre...

- Entonces no comprendo! - gritó desesperado - Vamos a casarnos dentro de poco!

- Darien, entre nosotros no hay amor, hay agradecimiento y una amistad incondicional, por lo menos de mi parte - intentó explicarse.

- Cuándo nos ha importado eso? - preguntó furioso - Si no es ese rubio que está en un auto, quién es el tipo que te metió esa idea en la cabeza?

- No hay ningún hombre - era el momento de decirle, de confesarle sus actos - Darien, es una mujer...

- Y piensas que me voy a creer ese cuento barato con el que lo encubres? - se movió de la ventana a grandes zancadas y se detuvo a la mitad del estudio antes de clavar su mirada en la de Michiru.

- Darien! Me acosté con Haruka Tenou! - gritó y sintió una liberación tranquilizadora - me gusta Haruka, entiendes?

- No, no, no, no! - Darien se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos repitiendo ese mantra para borrar las palabras de Michiru - Michiru, cómo te atreviste!

- No lo pensé y cuando me di cuenta, ya me gustaba esa...

- Vete de mi casa! - gritó sin dejarla terminar de hablar - Lárgate y no vuelvas a pisarla en el resto de tu vida - le señaló la puerta.

- Darien, perdóname! - gritó desesperada la aguamarina - Yo no quise...

- Que te vayas! - gritó de nuevo abriendo la puerta y sosteniéndola - Ahora!

Michiru salió del estudio directo a la puerta ignorado los rostros asustados y confundidos de Hotaru, Zafiro y Sammy. Necesitaba correr fuera de esa casa, darle tiempo a Darien, afortunadamente, su hermana ya había salido y la esperaba en el auto; solo esperaba que ella sí la comprendiera.

En la casa Chiba, los golpes provenientes del estudio tras el fuerte portazo que pegó Darien cuando Michiru salió, tenían a Hotaru nerviosa. La pelinegra corrió hasta el cuarto en el que estaba su hermano mayor, siendo seguida por Zafiro y Sammy.

Abrieron la puerta con cuidado. El piso estaba lleno de libros y los objetos que adornaban el escritorio ahora estaban esparcidos por el suelo. Darien apretaba un vaso de vidrio lleno de un líquido ámbar y en el escritorio solo reposaba una botella de whisky.

- Darien, qué te pasa... - Hotaru, con los ojos a punto de derramarse en grandes lagrimones asomó su cabeza.

- Vete de acá, Hotaru - le dijo seco y sin tacto, casi amenazante.

- Darien, hermano - Zafiro intentó entrar en el estudio.

- Salgan todos! - gritó desesperado el moreno - Quiero estar solo!

El dolor que le causo la traición de Michiru era más de lo que podía soportar. Saber que lo dejaba por una mujer era una completa humillación; y si bien, su relación no pasaba por el mejor momento, nunca creyó que eso provocaría su separación.

Bebió de un solo sorbo todo el contenido del vaso. Sintió el fuego del alcohol quemar su garganta. Necesitaba calmar el dolor y la impotencia que sentía con algo y el whisky era el único escape a su alcance.

Sirvió una nueva copa y la bebió tan rápido como la anterior y siguió así hasta terminar la primera, la segunda y dejar la tercera botella por la mitad. Perdió el sentido del tiempo, de la orientación llegó hasta el estado en que no recuerdas quién eres, qué haces o porqué comenzaste a beber. Estaba completamente perdido.

Fuera, Hotaru caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Habían escuchado los gritos de Darien y Michiru. Sabían porqué Darien estaba en ese estado y aunque Sammy intentó llamar a Haruka, la rubia simplemente no respondía el teléfono.

- No más! - Hotaru se detuvo de repente y gritó alertando a su hermano y a su novio - Tenemos que ayudarlo!

- Tal vez ya se durmió y solo debamos llevarlo a la cama - Zafiro intentó sonar optimista. Durante las últimas dos horas se habían asomado a escondidas para verificar qué hacia Darien, pero siempre eran expulsados con un grito del moreno.

Entraron y lo encontraron recostado sobre el escritorio. Sammy y Zafiro intercambiaron miradas y se acercaron con cuidado mientras Hotaru miraba temerosa desde la puerta.

Zafiro fue el primero en tocar a Darien para intentar enderezarlo. El moreno balbuceó algo ininteligible antes de abrir sus ojos y fijarlos en los de su hermano.

- Que me dejen solo! - gritó Darien con palabras confusas y un instante después, Zafiro estaba en el suelo, con su nariz sangrando y un fuerte dolor producido por el puñetazo que el moreno acababa de darle.

- Darien mira lo que hiciste! - Hotaru corrió hasta acuclillarse en el suelo para ayudar a su mellizo mientras Sammy intentaba ponerlos de pie a ambos - Reacciona!

- Hot, debemos salir de acá - susurró Sammy ayudando a Zafiro para levantarse - Ven, linda, dejémoslo solo - Sammy haló a su novia hasta fuera, llevando a Zafiro apoyado en su hombro.

- No podemos dejarlo así! - rompió en llanto la pelinegra abrazándose a Zafiro que apretaba su nariz con una mano y hacía muecas de dolor.

- Lo único que se me ocurre es llamar a Serena - Dijo Sammy sacando el celular de su bolsillo - Zafiro, ponte algo de hielo mientras llamo a mi hermana, eso se pondrá feo - señaló la nariz de su amigo antes de caminar hacia la estancia marcando el número de la rubia.

En su casa, Serena intentaba concentrarse en preparar algo de comer para la cena, pero la preocupación por la despedida de Haruka, la tenían algo distraída y había confundido la sal con el azúcar en dos ocasiones, además de haber asado tanto una carne que ahora parecía carbón.

Su teléfono celular sonó y corrió hasta la base en la que solía dejarlo cuando preparaba algo en la cocina. Pulsó el botón de contestar y se percató de un llanto y un quejido de dolor tras la voz de su hermano que la saludaba con tono preocupado.

- Sammy, qué sucede, donde estás? - preguntó preocupada.

- Sere, estoy en casa de Hotaru, Darien tuvo una fuerte discusión con Michiru y está pasado de ebrio, golpeó a Zafiro y Hotaru está muy nerviosa - habló el joven con palabras atropelladas.

- Sammy, recojan un par de cosas de Zafiro y Hotaru para que pasen la noche acá, le diré a papá que revise a Zafiro - habló rápidamente la rubia mientras se quitaba el delantal de cocina - ya salgo para allá... estás en tu auto?

- Sí, dejé a papá en casa de un viejo amigo y me vine en el auto - respondió más tranquilo.

- Está bien, llego en diez minutos y tendrás que recoger a papá - y colgó la llamada.

Serena dejó un mensaje a su padre en el celular indicando el problema surgido y que Zafiro necesitaba primeros auxilios así que tendría que recordar los tiempos en que prestó servicio militar.

Tomó una chaqueta, las llaves del auto y condujo de prisa hasta la casa de sus estudiantes. Al llegar, Sammy le abrió la puerta y Hotaru se lanzó a sus brazos llorando desconsolada.

- Ayúdalo, Serena, te lo suplico - lloraba la joven abrazada a Serena.

- No te preocupes, Hot - acarició los negros cabellos de la chica antes de fijar la mirada en Zafiro que sostenía una bolsa con hielo en el centro de su rostro - Estás bien, Zafiro? - preguntó con dulzura.

- Eso creo - intentó sonreír pero el dolor se lo impidió.

- Ya tenemos sus mochilas en mi auto - habló Sammy - estarás bien? - preguntó preocupado a su hermana.

- Sí, solo sácalos de acá y dale algo a Hotaru para tranquilizarla - le pasó a la joven que ya estaba más calmada - Pasen por papá para que vea a Zafiro antes de ir a casa - Serena empezó a dar indicaciones - Acomoda a Hotaru en mi habitación y a Zafiro en la que era de Haruka...

- Y tú? - preguntó confundido Sammy.

- Yo me acostaré contigo cuando llegue... - un fuerte estruendo llamó la atención de todos - Vamos, llévatelos antes de que sigan viéndolo así - despachó a los chicos para que salieran de la casa.

Tras cerrar la puerta de la entrada, Serena caminó por el pasillo directo al lugar del estruendo. Abrió la puerta despacio y sintió su corazón partirse en pedazos. Era duro ver al hombre que empezaba a interesarle, reducido a un ser destruido.

Corrió hasta él. Seguramente el estruendo era de la caída que había sufrido al levantarse de la silla y el motivo por el que estaba en el suelo, boca abajo y con la botella de licor a pocos centímetros de una de sus manos.

La rubia se inclinó para enderezarlo con dificultad. La gran estatura y la contextura de ese apuesto pelinegro era demasiado para ella sola, pero logró sentarlo y apoyarlo en su hombro para mantenerlo así.

- Qu... Qui... Quien... Eres - preguntó de pronto el moreno con la voz enredada y sin abrir los ojos.

- Una amiga, Darien - respondió la rubia automáticamente - Ayúdame a levantarte, quieres?

- No! - casi gritó - Yo me quedo acá - balbuceó aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Vamos, Darien - Serena intentó ponerse de pie con Darien apoyado en su hombro pero fue inútil - Ayúdame - rogó.

- Déjame... -empezó a decir el pelinegro pero al abrir sus ojos y ver a la mujer que intentaba ayudarlo, guardó silencio por un par de minutos - No eres una amiga y tampoco Michiru- soltó con una tonta sonrisa - eres un ángel o una princesa - dijo torpemente ayudándole a la rubia y apoyándose en su hombro para intentar caminar.

- Recuerdas cuál es tu cuarto? - Serena omitió el comentario. Sabía que Darien no era capaz ni siquiera de recordar quién era, estaba desvariando y no podía confiar en sus palabras.

- mmmmm - se rió inocente caminando torpemente con Serena hacia la puerta del estudio - No sé...

- Voy a dejarte en la sala de estar mientras busco una habitación - a la rubia le estaba costando mucho caminar con tan grande carga.

- No... me rescatas y me dejas solo? - balbuceó con dificultad el moreno cuando Serena lo descargó pesadamente en el sofá más grande de la estancia - Ven acá, princesa... - La agarró con fuerza de un brazo - tu viniste a salvarme...

- Sí, pero debes soltarme - le dijo con dulzura - no tardo - se alejó del sofá directo a las escaleras tras ella.

No conocía la casa, pero era de la misma zona en la que estaba la suya, así que no debía ser muy diferente. Subió las escaleras y se percató de que la casa era mucho más grande de lo que se veía a simple vista.

Abrió habitación por habitación que rodeaba la pequeña estancia del segundo piso. La primera, supuso, era de Hotaru, porque estaba llena de mariposas en todas las decoraciones. La segunda tenía un enorme póster de Haruka recostada en un auto de carreras, seguramente, la habitación de Zafiro.

La tercera habitación estaba completamente ordenada y sin nada que determinara a quien pertenecía. La cerró y revisó la última. Era sencilla pero acogedora. La cama de madera oscura estaba cubierta con mantas color azul cobalto y con algunos apliques en blanco. En la mesa de noche, reposaba una foto de cinco personas.

Una mujer muy parecida a Hotaru, un hombre idéntico a Darien y los tres hermanos Chiba, sonreían mientras se abrazaban unos a otros. Seguramente, esa tenía que ser la habitación de Darien. En un extremo había un pequeño sofá negro junto a una ventana, una mesa de té y una pequeña y redonda alfombra azul cobalto. en la pared del lado derecho de la cama, había otra puerta, seguramente el baño y el armario, porque la habitación no tenía ningún mueble a parte de la cama, las mesas de noche y la sala improvisada.

Descubrió la cama, dejó la puerta abierta y bajó lo más rápido que pudo a la estancia donde había dejado al pelinegro. Lo encontró intentando ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito. Sus intentos fallidos la enternecieron pero si no se acercaba pronto, ese apuesto hombre terminaría en el suelo de nuevo.

- Espérame - Serena corrió a su lado - Te vas a caer.

- Volviste - le sonrió tontamente y se recostó en el hombro de la rubia - Me llevarás al cielo con mis padres?

- Deja de decir tonterías - rió y lo guió despacio hacia las escaleras - Estás tan ebrio que ni te acuerdas de tus hermanos.

- Esos chicos hacen lo que quieren - se quejó y puso una de las manos en el barandal de las escaleras mientras Serena buscaba apoyo en la pared - Deben estar por ahí comiendo y sin importarles lo que me suceda a mí...

- Es mejor que guardes silencio - La rubia hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para llegar con él hasta el segundo piso - Mañana, cuando despiertes, hablaremos de eso...

Darien asintió como un niño al que regañan y se dejó conducir hasta su habitación. Serena lo descargó en la cama y subió los pies del moreno como pudo. Se sentó a su lado, quitó sus zapatos, calcetines y cinturón. se giró y lo vio cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido casi al instante. Realmente había bebido mucho para no darse cuenta de su presencia.

Se permitió unos largos minutos para fijarse en cada detalle del rostro de Darien. Su nariz recta y cincelada, sus ojos cerrados, sus cejas pobladas, sus labios entreabiertos, la marca de su ceño fruncido y su cabello despeinado eran un imán. Era un hombre realmente apuesto, y atento, daría cualquier cosa por librarle del dolor que tenía en ese momento y del que solo sabía, era por una discusión con Michiru. Debía amarla en verdad para estar en ese estado.

Desabotonó su camisa muy despacio y la abrió con cuidado de no despertarlo. Con dificultad lo movió y logró quitarle la prenda. Se deleitó con el torso perfecto de piel bronceada y anheló poder refugiarse ahí. No le quitaría el pantalón, así que tomó la manta y lo tapó hasta el pecho. Buscó otra manta y la puso sobre el sofá negro para cuidar de Darien durante la noche.

El reloj marcaba la media noche cuando Serena por fin se quedó dormida en el sofá, cubierta por la manta que hurtó de la cama del moreno. Cada segundo que estuvo despierta lo dedicó a mirar que respirara bien y que descansara; pero el sueño la venció y sus ojos exigieron descanso.

.

.

.

El brillo del sol tras las cortinas despertó a Darien. Le había dicho a su tía Luna que odiaba esas cortinas de seda porque le impedían dormir algo pasadas las seis de la mañana, pero esa vez las odiaba más que nunca.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Con la protesta de su cabeza ante el mínimo movimiento era más que suficiente. Se detuvo a recordar qué había pasado el día anterior. Salió temprano del hospital, se encerró a leer la historia clínica de un nuevo paciente, llegó Michiru, le soltó semejante bomba y se embriagó hasta que perdió el conocimiento. No había sido su mejor día, sin duda.

Abrió los ojos con cuidado y su cabeza retumbó con la luz que le llegó a los ojos. Había abusado del whisky, ya estaba más que seguro, así que cerró los ojos de nuevo. Tenía que levantarse como pudiera. Abrió los ojos de nuevo con más cuidado. Miró la mesa de noche, encontró un vaso de agua fría y lo agradeció. Tendría que abrazar a Hotaru o a Zafiro por ese gesto. Al lado del vaso, había una pastilla para el dolor, se sentó con cuidado, metió la pastilla en su boca y bebió todo el agua de un solo trago, sintiendo un refrescante alivio.

Se percató de su estado y sentía vergüenza al no recordar cómo se había quitado la ropa, si es que lo había hecho. Puso los pies en el suelo y al levantarse y girarse hacia la ventana, quedó sorprendido.

Serena, la hermosa maestra de sus hermanos, dormía encorvada, aferrada a una de sus mantas y con la cabeza en una posición no muy cómoda. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cuándo había llegado?

Se acercó a ella despacio y sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y la movió suavemente con la otra.

- Serena... - le habló suave.

- ujummmm - balbuceó la rubia sin abrir los ojos.

- Serena, acuéstate en una cama - la movió un poco más fuerte - Tenemos muchas en esta casa...

- mmmm - la rubia abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba - Darien! Perdón! - gritó asustada poniéndose de pie - Me quedé dormida nuevamente...

- Habla más bajo, por favor - Darien tapó sus oídos con un gesto de dolor - Y no te preocupes, si tienes sueño, puedes dormir en mi cama o en la de huéspedes.

- No, te prepararé algo de comer, tenemos que hablar - miró su reloj de muñeca y se percató que aún eran las seis de la mañana, solo se había dormido diez minutos desde que despertó y fue por agua fría para Darien.

- Serena ¿qué pasó ayer? - preguntó el moreno confundido - ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

- Deberías darte una ducha, yo pondré a hacer café - hablaba mientras doblaba la manta - Cuando estés fresco podremos hablar.

- Ok, como quieras - Darien caminó hasta su cama - Me gusta el café cargado - le dijo a la rubia que salía por la puerta - Darien ¿qué demonios hiciste anoche? - se preguntó a sí mismo después de que Serena se fuera.

El olor a café recién hecho invadió la cocina, y después de un buen baño, el agua fría y la pastilla, la resaca de Darien había bajado lo suficiente como para degustar el olor con ansia.

Al entrar en la cocina, vio a Serena bostezando recostada en el mesón y sintió una mezcla de ternura y culpabilidad.

- Deberías dormir un poco - le habló para llamar su atención.

Y ahí estaba él, frente a ella, con un jean oscuro, una camiseta blanca y unos tenis converse. Vestido tan relajado que parecía un joven como sus hermanos. La rubia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que hacía.

- Dormí poco, es verdad - Serena se giró para servir dos tazas de café - Mas tarde me repongo de eso.

- Ahora sí me dirás qué sucedió ayer? - preguntó Darien sentándose en la mesa de la cocina.

- Primero cuéntame porqué estabas tan ebrio - la rubia llegó a la mesa y puso las dos tazas antes de sentarse frente a Darien.

- No te lo ha contado tu amiguita Haruka? - preguntó irónico oliendo la taza en sus manos.

- Haruka se fue de casa, dijo que no podíamos seguir hablando por un tiempo - Serena intentó ocultar su tristeza llevando la taza a sus labios.

- por lo menos Michiru fue sincera conmigo - Darien imitó el gesto de Serena - Se acostaron, están juntas ahora.

- No te sigo - la rubia descargó la taza en la mesa.

- Haruka y Michiru, tu amiga y mi prometida... - hizo un movimiento de manos como restando importancia, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa - Bueno, ex prometida...

- Me estás diciendo que...

- Sí, que me dejaron por una mujer - se rió sin ganas - ¿Hay algo más humillante que eso para un hombre?

- Supongo, no soy hombre - Serena intentó sonreír pero fue inútil - Así que fue por eso que te bebiste toda tu reserva, pusiste nerviosa a tu hermana y casi le rompes la nariz a tu hermano? - preguntó enumerando con los dedos.

- Hice qué?! - Darien estaba desconcertado - ¿Dónde están mis hermanos?

- Tranquilo - Serena volvió a beber de su taza - Ellos están bien, pasaron la noche en mi casa.

- Y cómo fue que terminaste entonces acá? - preguntó confundido.

- Mi hermano estaba preocupado después de que le pegaras a Zafiro - empezó a narrar la rubia - Hotaru estaba muy nerviosa y no sabían a quién más recurrir porque tu tía está fuera de la ciudad - tomó un poco de café - Bueno, eso lo supe mucho después de que ellos se fueran de acá.

- Así que corriste a socorrer a mis hermanos y terminaste lidiando mi borrachera? - Darien estaba atónito.

- En pocas palabras, así fue - Serena dejó la taza en la mesa y bostezó - Nunca había visto a un médico bebiendo hasta perder la conciencia - le sonrió - Ni a alguien viendo espejismos, ni siquiera me reconociste anoche cuando te llevé hasta tu cama... - Rió bajito - Pensaste que era un ángel que te llevaría con tus padres, o una princesa que venía a rescatarte...

- Serena! - el moreno, interrumpiéndola, casi se atraganta con el café - ¿Me llevaste hasta mi cama? - preguntó con un serio tono de alarma.

- No te preocupes, soy casi madre de un adolescente, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes - le guiñó el ojo y se puso de pié - Creo que debes pedirle una disculpa a tu hermano.

- Está muy mal? - preguntó siguiendo a Serena y quitándole la taza vacía de las manos para dejar ambas en el fregadero y lavarlas.

- Cuando hablé con Sammy, a eso de las 11:30, me dijo que afortunadamente, no le rompiste nada, pero que sí estaba algo inflamado - La rubia respondió sentándose de nuevo - Creo que debo irme, necesito dormir...

- Vas a conducir así? - el moreno dejó las tazas escurriendo y volvió a la mesa.

- Sí, son pocas calles - Serena acomodó torpemente su cabello - Ya cumplí con lo que me pidió Hotaru.

- Estás más dormida que despierta - le ayudó a ponerse de pié - Duerme un poco o deja que yo te lleve.

- No te preocupes, Daaaaaaagrien - soltó con un bostezo involuntario.

- Me ayudaste ayer, déjame ayudarte - la tomó desde atrás por los hombros y la condujo hasta la escalera - Antes de medio día te despierto, si quieres.

- Gracias - se rindió y se dejó conducir hasta la habitación de huéspedes - oye, Darien - lo llamó cuando el moreno salía de la habitación.

- Si? - se giró para ver a la rubia. Hasta el momento no se había percatado de la ropa que llevaba, un recatado vestido con un corte de los años treinta, pero algo modernizado. El color azul rey le destacaba mucho la piel.

- Tienes un desastre que recoger en el estudio - le sonrió y caminó hasta la cama para descubrirla.

- Lo ordenaré mientras duermes - le sonrió de vuelta - ahora, descansa - salió y cerró la puerta tras él.

No podía creer aún que hubiera perdido el conocimiento de esa forma. Le dolió mucho lo que le hizo Michiru, pero de ahí a golpear a su hermano menor y poner a Hotaru al borde de los nervios era demasiado.

Darien bajó resignado al primer piso. Caminó hacia el estudio con temor de ver dentro. Abrió la puerta y con solo ver el desastre sintió enfermar de nuevo. Entró suspirando, buscó el teléfono del escritorio y lo colocó en su punto antes de marcar un número y dejarlo en altavoz mientras recogía libros.

- Si? - una voz femenina le respondió adormilada después de cinco timbres.

- Lita, lamento despertarte - Darien le habló mientras se agachaba a recoger las tres botellas vacías de whisky - Andrew aún está en casa?

- Sí, se está bañando - la esposa de su mejor amigo respondió casi automáticamente - Espera, ya salió.

- Gracias - se limitó a decir el moreno.

- No vienes a la cena que preparó mi hermosa esposa anoche y la despiertas antes de las siete de la mañana? - el regaño de su amigo lo hizo reír - Qué quieres, Chiba?

- Quiero que vengas a mi casa, no vayas a la oficina hoy - casi le rogó. Necesitaba a su amigo para hablar.

- Oye, qué te sucedió? - Andrew sonó preocupado.

- Rompieron conmigo, tengo una resaca de los mil demonios, golpee a mi hermano, no recuerdo nada de ayer y tengo a tu prima durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes - Darien habló apresurado - Y mi mejor amigo estaba engullendo comida mientras todo eso sucedía.

- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE SERENA EN TU CASA?! - El grito llenó el desordenado estudio.

- Cálmate, no lo sé - habló sosteniendo su cabeza, aún le dolía - Me dijo que le prometió algo a mi hermana y por eso resultó en mi casa...

- No te atrevas a tocarle un solo cabello, Darien Chiba - amenazó el rubio. Andrew fue uno de los pocos parientes de la familia Tsukino que supo o sucedido con Rubeus y aunque estaba lejos, apoyó a su tío como pudo para que salieran adelante.

- Quién crees que soy? - preguntó divertido el moreno ordenando las cosas sobre el escritorio - Y desde cuándo eres tan sobreprotector? ni con Mina reaccionas así.

- Mina y Serena son diferentes - suspiró - como algo y salgo para tu casa, no quiero dejar a Serena mucho tiempo sola con un hombre...

- Qué paranoico - bromeó - puedes traer unas cuantas cervezas y pasar por la casa de tu tío para ver a mis hermanos?

- Tendrás que explicarme todo muy bien - amenazó el rubio - nos vemos en un rato - y colgó.

Darien invirtió una hora más en ordenar todo el estudio antes de ir a la cocina a preparar un desayuno.

Mientras cocinaba, se dio la oportunidad de pensar en el origen de todo el desastre que había provocado. No le dolía el que Michiru lo hubiera dejado, al fin y al cabo, su relación venía cambiando desde días atrás; pero como le dijo a Serena esa mañana, si había algo peor para un hombre que una infidelidad, era que lo cambiaran por una mujer, eso hería su más profundo ego masculino.

por otro lado, la sorpresa de ver a Serena recostada en ese sillón, cuidando de él, había removido todo lo que sucedió en la famosa fiesta de Seiya, el baile provocativo, el coqueteo tonto que tuvo con ella y lo relajado que se sentía en su compañía. No podía estar interesado en ella, pero sí debía agradecerle sus cuidados de alguna forma.

Terminó de sofreír unas salchichas y sirvió en dos platos el desayuno. Los huevos humeantes, el jugo de naranja, las salchichas y la fruta que vertió en una bandeja, olían delicioso. Puso los dos platos en una bandeja y subió con una tonta sonrisa al segundo piso sin entender por qué realmente lo hacía.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación que ocupaba Amy cuando dormía allí y entró en silencio. Vio a Serena dormida, cubierta hasta la cintura con una manta blanca y con sus cabellos sueltos, esparcidos por toda la cama. Sintió ganas de abrazarla y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para espantar esa idea.

Dejó la bandeja en una de las mesas de noche y se sentó al borde de la cama, al lado de Serena para moverla suavemente.

- Serena, despierta - le habló en voz baja pero no recibió respuesta - Vamos, bella durmiente, te traje el desayuno - le habló mientras sobaba uno de los mechones de cabello sin fijarse en sus palabras - Despierta, princesa... - y se calló de repente, no había querido sonar así ni usar esas palabras. Agradecía que ella siguiera profundamente dormida.

- jum... - Serena se removió en la cama.

- Serena, despierta - la movió una vez más y la vio abrir sus claros ojos azules - Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado - le sonrió mientras ella se acomodaba y se sentaba.

- Llevas mucho llamándome? - preguntó avergonzada.

- Un par de minutos - tomó la bandeja y la puso sobre las piernas de la rubia - Preparé el desayuno para agradecerte - le sonrió con vergüenza.

- No tenías que hacerlo - Serena miró la bandeja y su estómago gruñó con el olor haciéndolos reír a ambos.

- Come - Darien tomó una de las salchichas de su plato la mordió despreocupado - mencionaste ahora que prometiste algo a mi hermana, qué fue? - preguntó para tomarse luego un largo trago de jugo.

- Me pidió que te cuidara, que no te pasara nada malo - Serena imitó el gesto y mordió un pedazo de salchicha antes de beber jugo.

- Me siento mal por lo que hice - se confesó y luego metió a su boca un poco de huevo - Creo que la maestra de mis hermanos no tiene la mejor imagen de mí.

- Todos tenemos decaídas, Darien - le sonrió Serena - Y de verdad, entiendo cómo debes sentirte... - la rubia dejó de hablar y se concentró en comer.

- No te duele que tu... amiga, te cambiara? - preguntó él después de un rato.

- Haruka es solo eso, mi amiga, Darien - rió Serena - ella y yo no tenemos la relación que tu crees.

- Perdona, es difícil para mí verla como la ves tu - Darien dio un último sorbo a su jugo y movió la bandeja que estaba en medio de él y Serena - Me robó a mi prometida.

- Sé que sonará extraño - Serena se acomodó recostando su espalda en el cabezal de la cama - Pero en la vida hay cosas peores, créeme.

- Lo dices como si hubieras vivido algo terrible - Darien fijó sus ojos en los de Serena.

- Tal vez es así, tal vez no - Sonrió la rubia dejándose envolver por la magia de los ojos zafiro frente a ella.

- Serena! Darien! - un grito los hizo mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación y un instante después tenían, ambos, un torbellino negro encima, abrazándolos al tiempo - No vuelvas a hacerme eso Darien Chiba! - el llanto llegó a Hotaru conmoviendo a Serena y a Darien.

* * *

**Por fin, lo que much s esperaban, Darien y Serena ya empezaron a acercarse... Esta historia ha sido una locura a la que quise darle vida... No se imaginan cuánto me alegra leer cada uno de sus mensajes, saber que se estremecen, que esperan y que se dejan conquistar con mi historia...**

**De ahora en adelante, la historia estará más centrada en Darien y Serena, aunque el evento familiar de Haruka tendrá mucho que ver en el futuro de todos.**

**Sin más, agradezco todo su apoyo. Recuerden que pueden agregarme en face como Nix Sophie para leer los avances de esta historia...**

**Besos!**


	11. 10 Disculpas

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**10. Disculpas.**

El llanto de Hotaru duró unos cuantos minutos en los que ni Serena ni Darien pudieron hacer otra cosa más que consolarla. En la puerta de la habitación, Andrew, Zafiro y Sammy miraban extrañados la escena.

- Oigan... - de repente, la pelinegra se separó de su hermano y su maestra - Qué hacían los dos en esta cama? - preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

- Eso quisiera saber yo - La voz de Andrew alertó a los tres jóvenes que seguían en la cama - Qué hacías en la cama con mi prima?

- Oye, calmáte, quieres? - Darien se puso de pie dejando a Hotaru abrazando a Serena - Solo desayunábamos juntos - alzó las manos como si le estuvieran apuntando con un arma pero las bajó de inmediato al ver el rostro de Zafiro.

Su hermano tenía la nariz hinchada y negra, sus ojos se veían más pequeños por la hinchazón pero aún así, podía ver el dolor marcado en ellos. Darien sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón, además de arrepentimiento.

- Zaf - el moreno se acercó despacio a su hermano - Mierda! Yo te hice eso? - no podía creer lo que veía.

- Tienes una buena izquierda, hermano - le dijo Zafiro forzando una sonrisa - El señor Tsukino dijo que bajaría en unos cuantos días.

- Tu padre es médico, Serena? - Darien volteó a ver a la rubia que seguía abrazando a Hotaru. ¿Cómo podía estar su hermano en ese estado, en casa y no en una clínica?

- No es médico graduado, pero sí fue el paramédico de su brigada cuando prestó servicio - Sammy fue quien respondió mirando a Darien.

- Necesito revisarte, Zafiro - Poco le importaba al pelinegro lo que dijeran otros. El golpe que le dio al pobre de Zafiro era muy fuerte y quería serciorarse de que estaba bien - Vamos al estudio... - lo cogió del brazo y pese a las protestas, lo obligó a salir de la habitación y bajó con él directo al primer piso.

- Serena, tu papá está muy preocupado - Andrew habló después de que Darien desapareciera con Zafiro - Creo que sabes por qué...

- Sí, tienes razón - la rubia salió del cobertor y dejó a Hotaru sentada en la cama - Tu hermano está mejor, no creo que vuelva a tomar así, pero necesita mucho de su apoyo, se siente muy herido - le habló tranquilamente a la chica que solo asintió una vez.

- Yo conduciré tu auto, Sere - Sammy se acercó a las dos mujeres. Besó a Hotaru en los labios y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros - Vamos, debes descansar - condujo a Serena hacia afuera.

- Serena - Hotaru los llamó desde la cama antes de que salieran haciéndolos girar - Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mi hermano.

- Fue con gusto, Hot - le sonrió la rubia, se despidió de ella con la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Andrew y salió con Sammy de la casa en la que había pasado la noche, cuidando al hombre que se metió en su corazón y en su mente sin pedir permiso.

En el estudio, Zafiro miraba, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, cómo las manos de Darien palpaban la inflamada zona. Era verdad que no tenía nada roto, pero tendría que recetarle algunos medicamentos para controlarle la zona y que no le doliera tanto.

- Zafiro, de verdad, discúlpame - pronunció Darien mientras guardaba las cosas de su botiquín - No sabía lo que hacía.

- Tranquilo Darien - dijo el joven suspirando - Sé que estabas fuera de tus cabales, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, Hotaru estaba realmente asustada.

Aunque ninguno de los dos entendía bien a su hermana, era cierto que para los dos hombres Chiba, Hotaru era un tesoro invaluable. Tenía la misma apariencia de su madre y la misma personalidad, era una conexión directa con la mujer que les dio la vida y por lo mismo, la consentían y se preocupaban tanto por su bienestar.

- Para haber llamado a Serena, debió estarlo - reflexionó el moreno sentándose en la mesa de centro, frente a su hermano - No medí mis actos, me dejé llevar...

- Creo que yo hubiera reaccionado igual - sonrió con dificultad Zafiro - Fue un golpe bajo el que te dio Michiru...

- No me lo recuerdes - se tocó el puente de la nariz y luego reaccionó confundido - ¿Ustedes escucharon todo?

- Con los gritos de ustedes dos, creo que todo el vecindario lo sabe ahora - bromeó el joven - Hotaru estuvo a punto de ir a poner a Michiru en su sitio, pero Sammy la convenció de que guardara la calma.

- Sammy es un gran chico - suspiró el moreno - Igual que su hermana...

- Darien... - Zafiro detalló la mirada de su hermano mayor - ¿Te das cuenta que suspiraste para hablar de ella?

- Solo le agradezco que me haya ayudado - Darien esquivó la mirada de su hermano - Deberías ir a ponerte hielo en el rostro mientras busco algún medicamento que puedas tomar...

- Oigan chicos - Hotaru entró en el estudio sin llamar, seguida de Andrew - Será que podemos hablar todos por fin?

- De qué quieres hablar, enana? - Darien se puso de pie y abrazó a la chica con cariño.

- Quiero que hablemos de lo que pasó ayer...

- No volverá a suceder... - La interrumpió Darien.

- Claro que no volverá a suceder! - el enojo de Hotaru era palpable en su voz, lo que hizo sonreír a Andrew por verla tan enfadada con su hermano mayor - No te das cuenta cómo dejaste al pobre de Zafiro que solo quería ayudarte a llegar a tu cuarto? - puso las manos como jarras en su cintura y Darien no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar incrédulo a Zafiro y a Andrew - Mírame Darien Chiba!

- Oye, se supone que yo soy el mayor acá...

- Eso no lo demostraste ayer! - la pelinegra le gritó a su hermano mayor silenciándolo inmediatamente - Lo que te hizo Michiru puede doler mucho, Darien, pero fuiste un irresponsable al beberte tres botellas, preocuparme de esa forma y golpear a Zafiro - el moreno iba a hablar pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de manos - Mira, nunca pensé que mi hermano mayor sería tan inconsciente! - las lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro - No quiero volver a sentir la angustia que sentí al verte así, ¿me oyes?

- Hot... - Darien abrazó a su hermana y la acunó en su pecho. Le conmovía su actitud y sabía que debía reivindicarse con sus hermanos.

- Tendrás que compensarnos por lo que pasamos ayer por tu culpa - le dijo la joven con voz mimada sin soltar el abrazo.

- Y con qué quiere mi hermanita consentida que la compense? - Darien besó los cabellos de su hermana, hablándole, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con ternura.

- Una deliciosa cena a domicilio, un día solo con nosotros y una promesa de no volverlo a hacer nunca más - Hotaru alejó su rostro del pecho del moreno y lo miró a los ojos.

- Lo que quieras, enana - besó su frente - Que tal si tu y Zafiro deciden la comida, escogen algunas películas y arman un itinerario mientras hablo algo con Andrew? - le habló como a una niña pequeña.

- Andrew está invitado, no tienes que echarlo - agregó la chica mirando al rubio.

- Tranquila, solo quiero hablar un momento con él - Darien rebujó los cabellos de su hermana antes de verla salir con Zafiro del estudio y dejarlo solo con su mejor amigo.

- Ahora me vas a explicar qué fue toda esa sobreprotección a Serena? - Darien preguntó sentándose en el sofá del estudio - Por quién me tomas, Drew?

- Darien, Serena no es una mujer común...

- Eso ya lo sé...

- Aunque las vez como una mujer, es una niña frágil, ha sufrido cosas terribles, eso sin mencionar la muerte de mi tía Selene - Andrew se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su amigo - No ha pasado un tiempo a solas con algún hombre diferente a Sammy o a Kenji desde que comenzó la universidad...

- Espera, crees que yo me aprovecharía de ella? - preguntó incrédulo Darien.

- No, solo quiero decirte que ni a Kenji ni a mí nos gustó la idea de que ella pasara la noche contigo - lo miró serio - Y quiero advertirte, amigo, no intentes acercarte a ella por lo que te hizo Michiru...

- Para, para - Darien se pudo se pie - Andrew, estás confundiendo las cosas - suspiró tomándose el puente de la nariz - Yo no quiero nada con ella, no quiero nada con nadie en este momento, estoy herido...

- Por eso mismo es que temo.

- Me conoces de toda la vida, Drew - fijó la mirada en la de su amigo - Sabes perfectamente como soy, nunca pretendería algo con ella - intentó hilar sus pensamientos, pero algo se lo impidió sin saber a ciencia cierta qué era - Es hermosa, sí... Y una gran mujer, pero...

- Pero qué? Creíste que no vi cómo la mirabas? - Andrew seguía enfadado - A mi no puedes engañarme...

- No sé de qué hablas - el moreno se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

- Por ahora no lo sabes, pero ya lo sabrás con el tiempo - Andrew caminó hasta él moreno y posó la mano en su hombro - Cuando lo ves desde la barrera puedes percibir la magia...

- Oye, esas son las palabras que usé yo cuando...

- Sí, cuando me incitaste a salir con Lita - le habló más suave - Y hoy las entendí...

- Déjate de tonterías y vamos, quiero pasar un día con mi familia - Darien intentó desentenderse de esas palabras y caminó a la puerta - Ahora más que nunca, pasaré tiempo con ellos.

- ya te hacía falta, amigo - Andrew lo siguió y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo - Sabes que estoy contigo, Dar.

.

.

.

El ruido del motor del auto de Serena alertó a Kenji que esperaba a sus hijos en la sala de estar. Cuando Sammy le confirmó que Serena se quedaría a cuidar a Darien, sintió que una vez más podía repetirse el suceso de años atrás.

No pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche con la imagen del video en el que su hija era abusada por Rubeus. Tenía que protegerla como le fuera posible de cualquier hombre que quisiera lastimarla otra vez.

El hombre corrió a la puerta, agotado, y la abrió para recibir a sus dos hijos. Miró por la calle y vio un nuevo auto negro en el vecindario, alguien debía haber comprado auto o tenían nuevos vecinos. Cerró la puerta cuando los dos rubios estuvieron dentro y los miró fijamente.

- Samuel, quieres preparar la comida? - habló Kenji con la voz impasible - Tengo que hablar con Serena - fijó los ojos en los de su hija, igual a Selene, la viva imagen de la mujer que le había dado dos enormes razones para vivir.

- Claro papá - extrañado, Sammy le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena y partió a la cocina dejando a su padre y hermana en la estancia.

- Te molesta si hablamos en mi habitación? - la rubia, tranquila rompió el silencio - Quiero darme una ducha y cambiarme.

- Claro - le extendió la mano hacia las escaleras y la siguió hacia la habitación.

Kenji se sentó en la cama mientras Serena entraba al baño, sin cerrar la puerta para poder hablar. No tenían alguna vergüenza por hablar así, en un par de veces, cuando Serena sufría las enormes depresiones después del terrorífico suceso, le tocó sacarla del baño a la fuerza y la vio desnuda, además de la incomodidad que sintió la primera vez que lo hizo y tuvo que vestirla.

- Papá, dime de qué quieres hablar - le dijo la rubia desde el baño mientras se quitaba la ropa.

- Qué sucedió anoche en la casa de los Chiba? - preguntó rápidamente el hombre que empezó a jugar con las llaves del auto que Serena descargó en la mesa de noche.

- Nada papá, llevé a Darien hasta su cama y me cercioré de que descansara bien durante toda la noche - la rubia se metió a la ducha - Hotaru me pidió el favor...

- Hija, estaba muy preocupado por ti - le confesó cuando escuchó el agua de la ducha correr - Es primera vez que... bueno, desde esa vez... ahhh me entiendes, verdad?

- Lo sé papá, te entiendo - la escuchó hablar por encima del agua - Y no tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes que no estoy interesada en un hombre, no después de...

- Serena, cariño, no puedes cerrarte para siempre - le dijo con dulzura - Me encantaría ser abuelo, aunque tema por cada hombre que se te acerque...

- Papá, no entiendo porqué estamos teniendo esta conversación - la rubia cerró el agua.

- Porque me di cuenta cómo mirabas a Chiba en la fiesta de Seiya - Kenji descargando las llaves de nuevo en la mesa de noche - Y el que aceptaras quedarte anoche cuidando de él...

- Papá, es el hermano de mis estudiantes y el cuñado de Sammy...

- Y el hombre que te gusta - el hombre completó la frase justo cuando Serena salía envuelta en una toalla rosa.

- Papá.. - Serena intentó fingir, pero su padre la conocía bien, era imposible - Me atrapaste, pero igual sabes que yo nunca podré tener una relación normal con un hombre - la rubia se sentó al lado de su padre que la abrazó con cariño y la acunó en su pecho - Él merece alguien normal...

- Mi niña - le besó los cabellos - Quieres regresar donde un psicólogo?

- No papá - suspiró - Con el doctor Akira llegamos a la conclusión de que para saber si había superado todo, debía enfrentarme a... bueno, ya sabes - escondió su rostro en el pecho de su padre - Y no quiero hacerlo.

- Cariño - Kenji consoló a Serena con un par de caricias en la espalda - Vístete, no quiero que pesques un resfriado.

El hombre se puso de pie, dio un beso a su hija en los cabellos y salió de la habitación para darle privacidad. Tenía que aceptar que su hija podría retomar su vida en donde la dejó, en cualquier momento, pero sabía que sería algo que todos deberían superar, incluyendo a Haruka y Andrew, porque los tres prometieron no permitir que sufriera de nuevo.

.

.

.

Fue un fin de semana dedicado a descansar, a sus familias y a aclarar algunas percepciones el que pasaron Darien y Serena antes de regresar a la acostumbrada rutina, el moreno en el hospital y la rubia, en la preparatoria dictando sus clases.

El lunes siempre era el peor día para los estudiantes, pero el grupo de Serena parecía sufrir el síndrome al doble o triple. En varias ocasiones tuvo que levantar su voz para que los jóvenes dejaran de contarse los últimos sucesos y le prestaran atención. Por eso, cuando sonó la campana que anunciaba la salida, respiró con tranquilidad.

- Sere, iré con los chicos a estudiar a su casa, quieres que te lleve antes? - Sammy se acercó al escritorio de su hermana, acompañado de Zafiro, Amy y Hotaru.

- Ve tranquilo - le sonrió cansada - Papá se llevó mi auto, pero quedó en recogerme - miró a los jóvenes - Que tengan buen día, chicos - les dijo con cariño cuando ya solo quedaban los cinco en el salón.

- Hola... - una voz masculina, proveniente de la puerta hizo girar a todos - Aún están acá? - preguntó el hombre mirando a los jóvenes.

- No me digas que viniste por nosotros, hermanito - Hotaru corrió a la puerta y abrazó a Darien que cargaba una chaqueta blanca en la mano.

- Hola, enana - le sonrió a la joven y besó sus cabellos mientras fijaba la mirada en la de Serena - Vine a traerle esto a la señorita Tsukino - levantó la chaqueta hacia la rubia - La dejaste en mi sofá el viernes - le sonrió de medio lado.

Ver esa imagen de hombre apuesto y despreocupado fue casi un imán para Serena. Pasar de verlo tan preocupado y deshecho el viernes a verlo sonriendo y cariñoso con Hotaru era un gran avance. Sin mencionar que en pantalón negro, camisa blanca con unas delgadas rayas horizontales plateadas, sin corbata y con los dos primeros botones sueltos, lo hacía ver irresistible.

- Gracias - la rubia se levantó del escritorio y Sammy se percató del cruce de miradas, igual que Amy.

- Vamos chicos, recuerden que debemos pasar por los materiales para el proyecto - se apresuró a decir el rubio halando a sus amigos fuera - Nos vemos más tarde, Sere.

- Tienes dinero? - le preguntó la rubia aún sin apartar sus ojos de los de Darien.

- Sí, no te preocupes - pasó al lado del moreno - Feliz día, Darien.

- Sí, claro - Darien rompió el contacto visual con la hermosa maestra para mirar a los cuatro chicos - Los alcanzo en casa más tarde.

- Como digas, grandote - se despidió Hotaru dejando un beso en la mejilla de Darien.

Cuando los jóvenes salieron, Darien se permitió reparar el hermoso vestido blanco que llevaba Serena puesto. Era tan simple que le extrañaba como algo tan sencillo podía hacer ver tan linda. La parte superior era ceñida a su cuerpo y con mangas cortas, tal como una camiseta; en la cintura, una pequeña hebilla plateada demostraba que llevaba un cinturón rojo diminuto demarcándola para luego caer amplio hasta unos tres centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. Los zapatos eran rojos, con estilo de bailarina y llevaba un hermoso colgante con una pluma roja; lo que podría llamarse perfectamente como un look hippie shick. Finalmente, su cabello suelto en ondas, como siempre y su maquillaje tan sutil que solo destacaba sus ojos completaban el conjunto de una mujer femenina y delicada...

¿Podría ser verdad lo que Andrew le dijo el sábado? En primer lugar, ¿porqué había ido a entregarle la chaqueta personalmente? Estaba confundido, eso era una realidad, pero quería su compañía, desde la primera vez que habló con ella se sintió tranquilo con su presencia y tras el desastre que dejó Michiru en su ego, necesitaba calmarse más que nunca para continuar su vida.

- Creo que no tenías que venir a entregármela - Darien no supo en qué momento Serena se acercó a él llevando un pequeño bolso rojo en la mano - Pudiste mandar con Hotaru o Sammy.

- Quería agradecerte personalmente - Darien le abrió paso para que saliera del salón de clases. Por fin había recordado porqué estaba en ese lugar - Tal vez con un café... - agregó con timidez.

- Me estás invitando a tomar un café? - preguntó incrédula mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro por los pasillos hacia la salida.

- Eso creo - rió el moreno - ¿O estás muy ocupada hoy?

- Pues, quedé en llevar a mi jefe a su casa porque su auto sigue fallando - respondió Serena con calma.

- Oh! Entiendo - Darien empezaba a entristecerse por la respuesta.

- Aunque mi papá dijo que traería mi auto, puedo pedirle a él que lleve a Ikuko a su casa, si tu me llevas a la mía más tarde... - soltó tímida.

- Claro, sabes que me queda de pasada - le sonrió el moreno antes de abrirle la puerta de la salida principal a su acompañante.

- Serena, cariño - Kenji apareció de la nada y se acercó a la pareja que acababa de salir - Hola Darien.

- Kenji - saludó formalmente, Darien.

- Hola papá - Serena besó a su padre en la mejilla - ¿Puedes esperar a Ikuko acá y llevarla a casa? - le preguntó de inmediato.

- Sí, creo que puedo hacerlo - Kenji miró a su hija, al moreno y luego a su hija, de nuevo - ¿A dónde irás?

- Solo a tomar un café con Darien - le dijo tranquila - Llegaré para preparar la cena - agregó para tranquilizarlo un poco.

- Ya sabes, cualquier cosa, me llamas - Darien se percató del tono preocupado en Kenji. En verdad cuidaban a la rubia en su familia.

- Sí papá - le besó la mejilla de nuevo y siguió el camino hacia el estacionamiento, seguida por el moreno.

Darien, como buen caballero, abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Serena entrara. Rodeó el auto deportivo rojo y subió en el asiento del conductor. Encendió el motor y dio marcha llevando a la rubia por las calles de Tokio bajo un cómo silencio.

- Conozco un lugar cerca de acá - el moreno rompió el silencio mientras giraba en una esquina tras diez minutos de las calles - venden un café excelente, solía venir con Andrew antes de que se casara, desde eso no vengo.

- Eres muy buen amigo de mi primo, verdad? - preguntó Serena con interés.

- Somos como hermanos - giró una vez más - De hecho, no vinieron a su boda, o me equivoco?

- Ehm... - Recordaba muy bien en el estado en que se encontraba cuando se casó Andrew. Por eso fue que Andrew se enteró del video, porque el hecho había ocurrido un par de meses antes de la boda y había sufrido depresiones hasta un año después de ocurrido- teníamos compromisos escolares en Osaka por esas fechas - se excusó rápidamente.

- ya veo - Darien detuvo el auto - Llegamos, te va a encantar - sacó las llaves y bajó del auto para abrir la puerta de la rubia.

Entraron al pequeño café ambientado con música orquestal. El espacio iluminado a media luz y de paredes en tonos ocre y rojo oscuros, hacían que se perdiera la tarde y llegara la noche al ingresar. Las mesas sencillas se volvían sofisticadas con las sillas acojinadas en estilo antiguo y las lámparas de araña colgando por unos 15 centímetros por encima de las mesas, completaban la hermosa postal.

- Pensé que estos lugares solo existían en las revistas - susurró Serena mientras era conducida por Darien hacia un rincón apartado pero con la vista de un enorme acuario.

- Fue tu primo quien me trajo la primera vez, creo que vinimos con tu tía y Mina - Darien movió la silla para que se sentara la rubia y se sentó frente a ella - Quiero agradecerte y pedirte disculpas, Serena, y pensé que era un lugar perfecto... - se sinceró.

- No tenías porqué hacerlo, te dije que lo hice por...

- Lo sé, por Hotaru - sonrió - vieras la que me armó cuando te fuiste - rió bajo - Creo que vi mi madre de nuevo.

- no me la imagino - Serena rió tranquila - Ella es algo temperamental.

- Ni que lo digas - el mesero llegó con las cartas interrumpiéndolos.

- Yo solo quiero un capuchino - dijo la rubia entregando la carta casi al instante.

- Que sean dos y una orden de galletas de mantequilla con chispas de chocolate - agregó el moreno sin mirar al mesero, solo a Serena.

- Te sientes mejor ahora? - preguntó la rubia cuando se fue el joven que los atendía.

- No te voy a negar que aún me siento humillado - Darien se relajó y recostó su espalda en el espaldar - Ni que va a pasar un buen tiempo antes de que me sienta en confianza para estar con una mujer, otra vez - agregó tranquilo - Pero supongo que así lo quiso el destino - sonrió a la rubia - Solo tengo una duda...

- Una duda? - preguntó confusa, Serena.

- Sí, y creo que tu me la puedes resolver - levantó una ceja, gesto que a Serena le pareció irresistible.

- Dispara - le sonrió de una forma que Darien sintió una mezcla entre ternura y atracción, pero lo atribuyó a su ego herido.

- Tan buena es Haruka en la cama como para que Michiru me haya dejado por ella? - preguntó sin previos.

- Oye! Eso es algo muy privado! - Serena abrió los ojos tanto que Darien no pudo evitar reír.

- Vamos, estamos en confianza, me viste en un momento deplorable, creo que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa después de eso - intentó defenderse el moreno.

- Tienes razón - Suspiró - Pero porqué supones que Haruka y yo...

- Serena... - habló el moreno con una mirada incriminatoria - ¿Me vas a negar que fueron pareja en algún momento?

- No voy a negarte que sí salí con ella durante un mes, tal vez dos o tres, no recuerdo - respondió la rubia sonrojándose - Pero creo que no soy la más indicada para decirte eso, no tengo mucho con qué compararla...

- No me dirás que eres virgen a los 25, o si? - preguntó confundido.

- No, no soy virgen, pero mi experiencia no ha sido la mejor y no quiero hablar de ello - Serena miró la mesa buscando ayuda. No podía decirle que su primera y única vez con un hombre había sido drogada y violada.

- Disculpa - Darien se percató de la reacción de la rubia y se arrepintió de tocar el tema - Serena, no quería que te sintieras mal...

- No te preocupes - le dio una sonrisa tranquila - Son cosas que no grito a los cuatro vientos como para que las hubieras sabido.

- Deberás responderme cuando encuentres a un hombre que te de el punto contrario para compararla - intentó bromear con ella, pero el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido, estaba arrepentido.

- No creo que eso suceda pronto, podrías envejecer esperando - respondió sin sonreír.

- Bueno, entonces podremos acompañarnos en nuestra larga vida solos - ahí iba su segundo intento de broma, quería verla reír de nuevo - Dudo que vuelva a tener confianza en mí mismo para llevar a una chica a la cama.

Serena sonrió. El comentario y lo paradójico de la vida le hizo tanta gracia que rió un par de minutos mientras el mesero dejaba su pedido en la mesa.

- Eso está mucho mejor - dijo el moreno mirando a la sonriente Serena - Así te ves preciosa, sonriendo - el comentario salió de sus labios sin pensarlo y haciendo que el rostro de la rubia se tiñera de un sutil pero atractivo rojizo - Disculpa - se avergonzó y tomó su taza de café para escapar por un momento de sus propios comentarios.

Serena lo imitó y tomó su capuchino dándole un largo sorbo. Ese hombre le hacía creer nuevamente en que podía amar. Qué no tenía que doler y que no todos harían lo que le hizo Rubeus; pero sabía que era un imposible.

- Te doy un consejo? - preguntó la rubia tras un largo silencio.

- Claro - Darien tomó una galleta y ofreció el plato a la rubia - Dispara - usó la misma palabra que Serena había usado antes.

- Mi papá siempre me dice que no me quede en las malas experiencias del pasado - tomó una galleta del plato - Yo también se lo digo aunque aún no podemos aplicarlo del todo, creo que tiene razón.

- Entonces hagamos una promesa los dos - Darien levantó su taza y Serena lo imitó sonriente - los dos tenemos cosas pasadas que dejar en el pozo del olvido - la rubia asintió sonriente - Así que los dos trataremos de aplicar las palabras de tu sabio padre.

- Está bien - Serena chocó su taza con Darien y bebió un poco de su café.

Después de superar el incómodo momento, la pareja se dedicó a hablar un largo rato sobre todo un poco. Sus hermanos, sus familias, sus trabajos y hasta de la tonta idea de comprar un perro o un gato cuando su padre rehiciera su vida y Sammy se fuera de casa.

Iban ya por el tercer capuchino y la segunda bandeja de galletas recién horneadas cuando un mensaje en el celular de Darien lo obligó a mirar.

"Oye grandote, te esperamos a cenar o podemos comer algo ya... Se te hizo tarde, hermanito"

El moreno revisó la hora antes de bloquear nuevamente su teléfono. El reloj marcaba las 7:30 de la noche. Se le había pasado la tarde entera sin darse cuenta, hablando y tomando capuchinos en compañía de la maestra de sus hermanos. Eso era raro...

- Pasó algo malo? - preguntó la rubia tras ver que Darien no decía nada después de mirar su celular.

- Ya te diste cuenta de la hora que es? - preguntó divertido viendo cómo Serena se asombraba mirando el reloj - Creo que hasta tendré que invitarte a cenar.

- Tal vez otro día, Darien - la rubia terminó su café de un sorbo - Prometí ir a preparar la cena a papá y a Sammy.

- Vale, preciosa - soltó con confianza esperando no incomodar a su acompañante - Pago y nos vamos - Se levantó de la mesa para ir hasta la caja mientras Serena recogía su bolso rojo y lo alcanzaba un minuto después.

- Gracias, Darien - dijo Serena mientras el pelinegro e sostenía la puerta del café.

- Con gusto - le sonrió de vuelta el moreno.

- Jóvenes, qué linda pareja - Una mujer mayor y encorvada, con un canasto lleno de rosas rojas que estaba, seguramente, vendiéndolas en la acera del café los interrumpió - Mira, guapo, para tu hermosa novia - le entregó una rosa a Darien que intentaba explicar que cometía un error - No tienes que pagarla, es un obsequio para su amor - la anciana les sonrió y Darien se quedó sin palabras.

- Es usted muy amable - Serena le tomó las manos a la señora y le sonrió con adoración - Pero no es mi novio - le susurró divertida.

- Créeme, querida, eso no será así por mucho tiempo - agregó la mujer divertida - Ahora dásela, guapo, qué esperas? Las rosas se ven más hermosas en manos de una mujer con un brillo especial en los ojos - lo animó e hizo reír a la rubia.

- Como sea - Darien suspiró y le entregó la rosa a Serena - Que tenga una buena noche, señora.

- Ustedes también, jóvenes - la mujer agitó un par de rosas en su mano mientras los veía caminar hacia el auto.

Serena se subió tan pronto como Darien le sostuvo la puerta. Se divirtió tanto con el gesto de la mujer que miraba la rosa y sonreía intentando ahogar la carcajada que el rostro de Darien le provocó.

- Oye, qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó el moreno después de poner en marcha el auto.

- Tu rostro - confesó la rubia poniendo la rosa sobre su regazo - Parecía que hubieras visto una película de terror, y de las malas.

- Claro! - se rió el pelinegro - Nunca le he dado flores a alguna mujer, bueno a parte de mi madre, cuando cortaba sus rosas para dárselas el día de las madres o en su cumpleaños - dijo entre risas - Y esa viejita estaba algo terrorífica.

- Las flores son un bonito detalle - suspiró Serena - pero no te preocupes, diré que la compré para papá y así no dañaré tu reputación, guapo - usó la palabra con que lo había llamado la anciana y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Fue una buena tarde para despejar los malos momentos - dijo Darien cuando pararon de reír y entraban en la calle de la casa de Serena - Eres una excelente compañía, señorita Tsukino.

- Opino igual, doctor Chiba - la rubia le sonrió - Gracias por todo.

- Fue todo un placer, Serena - Darien detuvo el auto frente al auto negro de Sammy - Parece que tu hermano ya no está en mi casa.

- Espero no se enfade por lo tarde de la cena - La rubia se giró para ver a su acompañante.

- ¿No crees que fue un auto un poco ostentoso para un adolescente? - preguntó el moreno señalando el llamativo Alfa Romeo negro.

- Yo tengo un Audi, recuerdas? - La rubia sacó el seguro de la puerta - Somos amantes de los buenos autos, Darien - abrió la puerta y bajó del auto.

- Serena... - la llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta.

- Si? - se giró sonriente.

- Feliz noche, preciosa - le dijo el moreno imitando la sonrisa de la rubia.

- Igual para ti - sin decir más, Serena caminó la entrada de su casa y entró sin esperar a ver cómo se marchaba el pelinegro.

Esa noche Serena comprendió tres cosas. La primera, Darien le gustaba más de lo que creía, estaba realmente enamorada y temía que sus palabras le dieran ilusiones falsas. La segunda, ese hombre era maravilloso, una gran compañía y un buen conversador; para resumirlo, un excelente compañero. Y la tercera, Así como ella, Darien era inocente en cuanto a relaciones se trataba; podría asegurar que Michiru fue su única novia hasta el momento.

* * *

**Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado... Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo en diferentes puntos... Les dejo un abrazo a tod s ...**

**Recuerden que respondo los mensajes personalmente y que pueden leer los avances de esta historia en mi face, Nix Sophie...**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y lindas palabras...**


	12. 11 El alba

**"Cuando todo en la vida se ve en perfecto orden, llega, siempre, una situación que amenaza con destruirlo todo, pero es en ese momento en que Darien, Michiru, Serena, Haruka y Kenji, descubrieron que las amenazas que aseguran giros de 180 grados, no siempre son tan malas y pueden llegar para reparar lo que desde un principio estaba dañado".**

**Esta es una historia diferente y loca... Aunque al principio no lo parezca, es un S&D, además adoptaré una pareja que nunca he usado H&M en sus versiones femeninas... Amor, pasión, comedia y la grandes vueltas que da la vida se apoderarán del futuro de los personajes, dándoles un giro de 180 grados.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original, solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**11. El alba.**

Hotaru (jue 9:17 p.m.): Aún no sé qué pasa entre ellos, pero sí parece sospechoso.

Amy (jue 9:18 p.m.): Le vieron los ojos a Serena cuando él llegó el lunes?

Zaf (jue 9:18 p.m): Yo solo vi a Darien llevando la chaqueta y medio embobado...

Sammy (jue 9:19 p.m.): Se dan cuenta que están hablando de mi hermana? ¬¬

Hotaru (jue 9:19 p.m.): Sammy, estás celoso? Mi hermano es un buen partido... que lo diga Amy XD

Amy (jue 9:20 p.m.): Ambos están solos, sería buena idea que empezaran a salir, por lo menos, deben gustarse, estoy segura...

Sammy (jue 9:20 p.m.): No estoy celoso, pero me siento raro hablando sobre la situación sentimental de Serena... A todas estas, Amy, sabes algo de Haruka?

Zaf (jue 9:21 p.m.): Ni preguntes, para Amy ha sido una tortura... Verdad, linda?

Amy (jue 9:22 p.m.): Es difícil ver a tu hermana salir con otra mujer, pero Haruka es muy atenta con nosotras, aunque últimamente está algo extraña, no sé si de mal humor o preocupada, pero se reúne mucho con Mich, Zoyocite y otros tres hombres...

Sammy (jue 9:23 p.m.): Ya están saliendo oficialmente?

Amy (jue 9:23 p.m.): No, aún no, pero Mich dice que está dándose una oportunidad para abrir la mente...

Hotaru (jue 9:24 p.m.): Amy, ya sabes porqué los guardaespaldas?

Amy (jue 9:25 p.m.): No, dicen que no quieren involucrarme.

Sammy (jue 9:25 p.m.): Confía en Haruka, Amy... Y mañana los recojo para la escuela, Serena me está llamando, olvidé ayudarle a limpiar después de la cena y está molesta XD.

Zaf (jue 9:26 p.m.): Tsukino, no la hagas enfadar que mañana tenemos un examen con ella XD.

Hotaru (jue 9:26 p.m.): Hasta mañana, amor...

Amy (jue 9:26): Hasta mañana Sammy...

.

.

.

- Papá, creo que deberíamos avisarle al señor Tsukino - Jedite, durante su turno de vigilancia, hablaba con Malachite por el alta voz del auto.

- Jedite tiene razón - Neflite, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, habló apoyando a su hermano - Kenji sale a mirar el auto cada cinco minutos, estoy seguro que sospecha.

- Haruka dijo que en la familia Tsukino no deben saber nada - la voz de Malachite llenó el auto - Volvió a aparecer Diamante?

- Después de la persecución que le hizo a Serena y a Darien el lunes, ha rondado el vecindario durante estos días, mira la casa y sigue su camino - Jedite habló tranquilo - Y ahí los dejo a ustedes hablando, porque yo me voy a dormir a casa - miró su reloj de muñeca - En media hora los Tsukino apagan las luces y se van a dormir.

- Jed - Neflite habló mientras colgaba la llamada en la pantalla del auto - Cuida mi moto, no quiero que vuelvas a rayarla - miró amenazante al rubio.

- Nef, el lunes fue necesario, no podíamos perseguir a Diamante y cuidar a Serena al tiempo - se disculpó tranquilo - No tuve la culpa de que ese hijo de puta se diera cuenta de que lo seguía... - sonrió a su hermano - Agradece que con la levantada que me pegó, sigo vivo.

- Cómo sigue tu pierna? - miró hacia las piernas del rubio.

- Aún está algo inflamada, pero puedo conducir - Jedite suspiró cansado - Le digo algo a Molly cuando llegue a casa?

- Cuando salí, estaba cenando con Haruka e Ikou, ya debe estar dormida - Neflite le entregó las llaves de la moto - Pero revisa si necesita algo, está en los últimos días del embarazo y no me gusta dejarla sola.

- Todo por mi sobrino - le sonrió y abrió la puerta del auto - Feliz nohe, Nef.

- Feliz noche, Jed - El castaño se pasó de puesto y cerró la puerta viendo partir a su hermano menor en la moto Ducati que acababa de sacar del taller tras el choque del lunes contra el auto de Diamante BlackMoon.

.

.

.

.

.

La luz del día y el ambiente fresco era más que agradecido. Serena salía de la escuela rumbo al lugar donde había dejado el auto aparcado en la mañana. Sammy se había ido con sus amigos a jugar en el famoso Crown y Kenji estaba, ocupado tomando unas fotografías en exteriores, en una locación a dos horas de Tokio; lo que la dejaba en un limbo, sin nada que hacer para comenzar el fin de semana y sin Haruka para acompañarla, solo le quedaría ir a tomarse un café sola o encerrarse en casa.

Llegó hasta el Audi plateado y se montó sin saber bien a dónde ir. Encendió el motor, dio marcha y empezó a recorrer las calles de su nueva ciudad. Después de veinte minutos conduciendo sin rumbo, llegó a una pequeña librería en el centro de la ciudad. Tal vez si compraba un par de libros para el fin de semana, podría pasarlo tranquila.

Aparcó en frente, apagó el auto y se bajó. Pensó en lo que debe sentir una madre cuando sus hijos empiezan a irse de la casa. Era la primera vez que Sammy tenía amigos para pasar tiempo con ellos, era la primera vez que su papá intentaba retomar su antiguo trabajo, era la primera vez que quedaba relegada a verlos disfrutar de sus vidas desde la barrera porque ella no se atrevía a retomar la suya.

Entró a la librería y recorrió los estantes buscando clásicos literarios que pudieran acompañarla. Escogió tres libros, dos revistas que enseñaban a hacer decoraciones fáciles con materiales caseros y otra más sobre cómo tejer bufandas y sombreros con lana.

Llevaba media hora dentro, cuando se decidió a pagar. El dependiente la atendió con suma amabilidad y le deseó un buen fin de semana, lo que la hizo pensar en lo irónica que era la vida.

Salió con dos bolsas en las manos directo a su auto. Ahí fue donde lo vio y sintió que su mundo caía en picada. Los años que estuvo en tratamiento con psicólogos habían terminado en la basura y esta vez no estaba Haruka para defenderla.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad. Las bolsas de los libros cayeron al suelo. Vio al pelirrojo caminar hacia ella y detrás de él, el platinado. Ambos le sonreían con cinismo. El tiempo parecía correr en cámara lenta. Vio a un castaño acercársele, tomarla por los hombros y recoger las bolsas.

Rubeus y Diamante retrocedieron asustados y se montaron en un auto azul, arracando con un fuerte chillido de llantas y seguido por otro auto, negro y con los vidrios tintados. Lo siguiente que supo Serena era que su mundo se ponía completamente negro mientras caía en los brazos del extraño castaño.

.

.

.

- Darien, creo que una hamburguesa no es la mejor comida y peor, si te saltaste el almuerzo - Taiki llegó a la mesa de la cafetería del hospital en la que el moreno acababa de sentarse.

- Puedo atacarte igual? - Darien miró divertido la hamburguesa en manos de su amigo - Cómo va Rei?

- Dice que se quedará - suspiró - Mi casa es un manicomio, por eso me estoy quedando doble turno - Y tu? Tu turno no terminaba a las tres de la tarde? - Miró su reloj que marcaba las cuatro pasadas y morió la hamburguesa.

- No tengo mucho que hacer en casa - sonrió el pelinegro - Los chicos están con sus novios en El Crown, Andrew organizó una salida con Lita para celebrar su aniversario y yo ya no tengo novia con quien pasar la noche.

- Lo estás llevando muy bien - Taiki lo señaló con el dedo - Yo ya me habría tirado a medio Tokio para sacarme eso de la cabeza.

- Y se supone que eres un psiquiatra? - preguntó divertido el moreno.

- Todos los seres humanos tenemos algún tornillo faltante - aseguró el castaño y mordió de nuevo la hamburguesa.

- Ya me doy cuenta...

- Doctor Chiba! - Una enfermera de cortos cabellos rubios-anaranjados llegó corriendo a la mesa interrumpiendo al par de amigos - Doctor Chiba, hay un hombre que quiere verlo, trae a una joven inconsciente y dice que tiene órdenes de dejarla bajo su cuidado... - escupió la joven tan rápido como pudo.

- Cálmate, Mimette - Darien se puso de pie dejando su hamburguesa, a penas mordida, en el plato - Iré a ver qué sucede - pasó la mano por sus oscuros cabellos alborotándolos un poco para luego mirar a Taiki - Puedes comértela, loquero...

Darien salió caminando antes de que Mimette pudiera guiarlo. La chica correteó tras él hablándole apresuradamente sobre el lío que había en la recepción. El moreno solo la seguía escuchando atento, aunque sin comprender porqué lo buscaban a él si solo era un médico internista, para que un paciente llegara a sus manos, tenía que ser valorado antes por un médico general que estuviera de turno en urgencias.

Al llegar a la recepción vio a un hombre de espaldas. Era alto y corpulento, sus cabellos castaños llegaba a media espalda y sostenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de una mujer de cabellera rubia larga.

- Señor, el Doctor Chiba está acá - Mimette se acercó al hombre haciéndolo girar.

Darien olvidó mirar al hombre. Solo se fijó en la chica que cargaba. Ese cabello rubio, esa figura delicada y menuda, esas piernas largas y delgadas. Sabía muy bien de quién se trataba y un temor incomprensible se apoderó de él mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Serena... - suspiró el nombre y levantó su mirada para ver al castaño - ¿Qué le pasó?

- Haruka Tenou me dio órdenes de traerla y le informara que tenía un shock nervioso y posterior desmayo - Neflite extendió a Serena para que Darien la tomara - Su auto está aparcado en el espacio 76 - metió las manos en su bolsillo y sacó un llavero con un pequeño conejo que puso sobre el cuerpo de la rubia - Que tenga buena tarde, Doctor - y se marchó hacia la puerta dejando a todos en la estancia confundidos.

- Mimette! - llamó Darien - Puedes llevar a mi consultorio algo dulce de la cafetería, un chocolate puede ser- habló encaminando sus pasos hacia el consultorio con Serena en sus brazos mientras la enfermera corría apresurada.

En la seguridad de su consultorio, Darien descargó a Serena en la camilla. Solo hasta entonces pudo reparar el hermoso vestido verde y amarillo que llevaba puesto, de tela fina y fresca, le llegaba sobre las rodillas y combinaban perfecto con las sandalias bajas de tiras blancas y marrón.

- Doctor - Mimette abrió el consultorio con prisa - Le traje unos cuantos chocolates y su hamburguesa, el doctor Kou insistió en enviársela - puso una bandeja en el escritorio.

- Gracias Mimette - declaró Darien poniendo sus estetoscopio en los oídos - Puedes irte - No la miró, solo se fijó en revisar los signos vitales de la maestra de sus hermanos.

La presión un poco baja, el ritmo cardíaco estable, la glicemia en su punto y la temperatura, medio grado por debajo de lo normal. Ese hombre dijo la verdad, Serena tenía los síntomas de un shock nervioso, pero qué pudo provocárselo y porqué Haruka había enviado a ese hombre...

Empapó una mota de algodón con alcohol y la acercó a la nariz de la rubia. La vio arrugar su frente y su gesto lo enterneció, se veía adorable...

- Serena... - le habló suave - Vamos preciosa, despierta - pasó una vez más el algodón por su nariz.

La rubia abrió los ojos confundida. La luz blanca, el olor a alcohol y la voz de... ¿Darien?, la desubicaron por completo.

- Vaya, bella durmiente, parece que tendré que despertarte siempre - le sonrió el moreno - Ven, siéntate - le ayudó a incorporarse percatándose de su mirada perdida y de extrañeza.

- ¿Qué me pasó? - preguntó confundida.

- Pensaba que tu misma me lo dirías - soltó con buen humor el moreno, dándole la espalda para coger algo de la bandeja - Ten, necesitas reponerte - le extendió un chocolate relleno de dulce de fresa - Un hombre de cabellos castaños te trajo, dijo que tenía órdenes de tu amiga para que me fueras entregada - el moreno tomó su hamburguesa y se giró para ver a la rubia abriendo calladamente el chocolate - Sufriste un shock nervioso y un desmayo - habló tras un mordisco a la hamburguesa - ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? - se mantuvo de pié frente a ella.

- Salí de la escuela, pasé cerca de media hora conduciendo por las calles y paré en una librería - Serena empezó a recordar tras comerse el chocolate - Cuando salí con unos nuevos libros... - sus pupilas se dilataron al recordar a los hermanos BlackMoon.

- Hey, preciosa - Darien dejó la hamburguesa de nuevo en la bandeja y corrió hacia la camilla tomando el pálido rostro entre sus manos y fijando los ojos en los de ella - Dime, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué te pone tan nerviosa?

- So... Sol... Solo... quiero... ir... a... casa - titubeó Serena intentando regular la respiración concentrándose en los ojos del doctor.

- Llamaré a Sammy para que venga por ti - Darien cortó la mirada con Serena y buscó el celular en su bolsillo.

- NO! SAMUEL NO! - gritó asustando al pelinegro - No lo llames - rogó.

- Entonces a tu padre...

- Está fuera de la ciudad - suspiró en un esfuerzo grande por no entrar en shock de nuevo - Dijiste que el hombre que me trajo mencionó a Haruka?

- Sí, te trajo en tu propio auto, incluso - Darien estaba confundido. ¿Qué tenía a Serena tan perturbada?

- Préstame tu celular - la rubia le pidió casi en un ruego y él se lo entregó sin quitarle la mirada del encima.

Darien la vio marcar con dedos temblorosos. Vio cómo las pupilas de Serena seguían dilatadas y el sudor surcaba su frente. Estaba a punto de decaer de nuevo, estaba seguro y quería entender qué estaba sucediendo. Necesitaba protegerla de lo que le causaba tanto terror y entonces lo comprendió, le gustaba la hermosa maestra de sus hermanos.

- Haruka no cuelgues por favor! - clamó Serena sacando a Darien de su ensoñación - Explícame qué está pasando, te lo suplico - lloró y el moreno quiso abrazarla para consolarla pero se contuvo.

- Serena, sabía que llamarías - la rubia escuchó la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea - No preguntes cosas que no puedo responder, solo dime que estás bien y que Chiba te atendió.

- Sí, te llamo de su celular pero sabes a lo que me refiero - Serena contuvo el llanto inútilmente - Haruka, ¿Quién me trajo y qué tienes que ver con todo esto?

- Cabeza de bombón... - la oyó suspirar - Era Neflite alguien del equipo de seguridad de mi padre, te hablé de él y de su hermano hace un tiempo, los amigos con los que crecí...

- ¿Qué hacía él ahí? ¿Porqué ellos estaban frente a la librería? - preguntó temerosa y Darien pensó que decaería inmediatamente así que se acercó más a ella.

- Neflite y Jedite estaban cerca por casualidad y te reconocieron porque tengo una foto nuestra en el cuarto... - suspiró Haruka al otro lado de la línea - Cuando Nef vio que te estabas desmayando corrió a ayudarte sin saber qué pasaba y me llamó...

- Haruka, regresa, te necesito - rogó Serena y Darien sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón y su ego. Una vez más Haruka estaba en medio.

- Lo sé, cariño, pero no puedo, no aún - hasta Darien, por lo cerca escuchó la triste voz de Haruka - Serena, prometo explicarte todo más adelante, por ahora no te preocupes, yo intentaré encontrar a ese par y ponerlos en su sitio, como siempre - y sin más colgó la llamada.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? - Preguntó Darien estirando su mano ante una callada Serena para ayudarle a bajar de la camilla y sentarla en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

- Darien, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? - preguntó con aspecto cansado - No puedo conducir así...

- Cla... Claro... - la miró confundido - ¿Puedes esperarme acá mientras le dejo mi auto a Taiki?

- Sí, supongo - suspiró - Y no menciones nada de esto con nadie, por favor, y menos con Sammy.

- Como tu quieras, preciosa - se atrevió a darle un suave y protector beso en la frente antes de salir por la puerta y dejarla sola.

Tras cinco minutos en los que Serena contó cada segundo, Darien regresó por ella. Llevaba en las manos el ridículo llavero con el conejo de felpa en que tenía las llaves de su auto, del de Sammy y de la casa. Sonrió ante lo horrible que se veían en sus manos grandes.

Despacio él la guió hasta la zona de parqueo y la ayudó a subir en el asiento del pasajero. La rubia vio a sus pies la bolsa con los libros y su cartera. Se inclinó para coger su bolso mientras Darien se montaba por el otro lado y sacó su celular apresuradamente.

Revisó los mensajes pero nada extraño. Uno de su padre diciendo que regresaría al otro día al medio día. Uno de Sammy pidiendo permiso para ir a casa con sus amigos y pasar la noche en el enorme jardín con una fogata y uno de Ikuko preguntando por Kenji y su regreso.

- Siempre usas vestidos? - la voz de Darien la interrumpió mientras escribía a Ikuko.

- Cómo dices? - preguntó confundida levantando la mirada de su teléfono y mirando al hombre que manejaba su Audi.

- Disculpa, es que siempre que te veo, llevas un vestido de estilo y corte vintage - se disculpó Darien que solo quería entablar una conversación.

- Tengo algunos pantalones y shorts en mi armario - Serena volvió la mirada al celular y respondió el mensaje a su padre mientras hablaba - Pero a papá le gusta más que me vista así, dice que le recuerdo a mamá y la verdad, me gustan...

- Te quedan bien - se limitó a decir el moreno sin apartar la mirada de la carretera - Tu madre debía ser una mujer hermosa...

- Lo era - Serena bajó el celular a sus piernas - Parecía un ángel, tenía los ojos azul claro, tan claros como el cielo en una tarde despejada...

- Como los tuyos - se atrevió a interrumpirla.

- Sí, como los míos - sonrió a la nada y volvió la vista al celular para responder el mensaje de Sammy - Tenía los cabellos rubios y largos, siempre usaba un peine con una mariposa y nunca dejaba de sonreír...

- Pareces describirte a ti misma, exceptuando por la sonrisa que hace un rato la tenías oculta y la mariposa que no llevas en el cabello pero sí en el cuello.

- Papá dice lo mismo - sonrió una vez más y dejó el celular en el bolso de nuevo - Dicen que soy su viva imagen.

- Buenos, los dos compartimos lo mismo, mi tía dice que yo soy la viva imagen de mi padre y que Hotaru la de mi madre - intentó animarla al sentir el tono de nostalgia en su voz - Zafiro se parece más a Luna...

El ruido de un timbre llenó el auto alertando a Darien. Serena se acercó a la pantalla que sobresalía del sistema de audio, presionó dos botones y rápidamente el nombre de Kenji apareció allí sorprendiendo al moreno.

- Hola papá - dijo Serena con la voz cansada, recostando su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla - Qué tal el viaje?

- Bien, cariño - el hombre sonaba alegre pero su tono de voz cambió rápidamente - Te pasa algo, Serena?

- Solo estoy cansada, papi - respondió cerrando los ojos e intentando ocultar los nervios una vez más, lo que puso al moreno que conducía, alerta otra vez - voy camino a casa.

- Perdona por dejarte sola, cariño - suspiró el hombre - Mañana sí pasamos la noche juntos, podemos salir a cenar o a bailar, hace mucho no salimos a bailar.

- Ikuko preguntó por ti, creo que espera que puedan salir mañana - Darien sonrió ante lo trivial de la conversación - Creo que deberías invitarla mejor a ella que a tu hija...

- Mis hijos están por encima de todo - el hombre sonaba divertido - Y no quiero dejarte sola en casa, últimamente no estás muy feliz que digamos...

- Papi, no estoy sola - o interrumpió porque sabía que esa conversación llevaría directo al nombre del doctor que conducía en silencio - ¿Te parece si hablamos cuando llegues mañana?

- Claro, hija - la voz de Kenji se volvió tensa - Sabes que estoy atento por cualquier cosa, verdad?

- Sí, papá - abrió los ojos - Y ahora organizo las cosas para cuadrar la entrega de tu auto, estás seguro que quieres ese color?

- Sí, hay que diferencciarlo del de Sammy - dijo sin diversión.

- Está bien - Serena suspiró - Dorado será - puso los ojos en blancos - Te quiero, papá.

- Y yo a ti, amor - se escuchó antes de que la pantalla se apagara de nuevo.

- Vaya, que buen sistema de audio tienes - Darien habló cuando estuvo seguro de que la llamada terminó.

- Sí, es más fácil así si conduces a alta velocidad - dijo la rubia volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

- Y qué fue eso del final, un auto dorado? - preguntó divertido, quería verla sonreír de nuevo.

- Le gustó el Alfa Romeo de Sammy pero dijo que no quería uno del mismo olor - abrió los ojos y miró al frente sin prestar atención - No sé porqué dijo que lo quería dorado, me parece un poco bizarro - sonrió levemente.

- Llegamos, preciosa - el auto se detuvo frente al garaje de la casa donde solo cabían dos autos - Quiero revisarte una vez más antes de irme - le dijo con sinceridad. Realmente estaba preocupado por el estado de la rubia y sabía que Sammy no llegaría hasta tarde así que temía dejarla sola y a penas eran las seis de la tarde.

- Claro - se limitó a responder Serena agachándose a recoger la bolsa y la cartera.

Darien se bajó y giró al rededor para ayudarle a la Rubia. Caminaron hasta la puerta y fue el moreno quien la abrió y descargó las llaves en la mesa de la entrada mientras ella encendía luces a su camino.

- Puedes examinarme en el estudio? - Serena se giró y Darien simplemente asintió - Debo ordenar todo lo del auto de papá - se explicó y abrió el camino hacia el estudio, seguida por el apuesto doctor.

Entraron y mientras serena se sentaba en el escritorio y abría el portátil, Darien empezó a buscar objetos en su portafolio. Sacó el estetoscopio, una cosa parecida a una pequeña agenda cerrada con una cremallera y el tensiómetro, poniéndolo todo en el escritorio y provocando una mirada interrogante de la rubia.

- Préstame tu brazo izquierdo - el pelinegro se paró junto a la rubia extendiendo sus manos para recibir el brazo de la chica.

Revisó el pulso, midió la tensión y cuano empezó a abrir la agenda extraña, Serena quitó la mirada de la pantalla para ver el extraño instrumento que tenía Darien en la mano.

- Es para medirte los niveles de azúcar - explicó Darien tranquilamente preparando el instrumento.

- Y piensas que me vas a pinchar con esa aguja? - Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos haciendo reír a Darien que instalaba una aguja nueva en algo parecido a un bolígrafo.

- Lo hice hace un rato, preciosa - se encogió de hombros - Vamos, dame un dedo - intentó tomar la mano que Serena había apartado de él con temor - No va a dolerte.

- No, no, no y no! - La rubia se levantó de la silla de cuero y corrió para refugiarse contra una de las bibliotecas del amplio estudio - No me vas a pinchar, Darien, no lo vas a hacer!

- Oye, de princesa valiente que rescatas a ebrios deprimidos pasaste a ser una gallina? - preguntó divertido Darien, centrando sus ojos en los atemorizados de Serena - Solo será un pinchazo, preciosa - el moreno dejó el instrumento en el escritorio y se acercó despacio a la maestra. Le recordaba un pequeño conejito aterrado y escondido en un rincón - Debo terminar el examen.

- Déjalo, estaré bien - ella lo miraba asustada mientras se acercaba con un brazo extendido - No quiero que me pinches, odio las agujas - casi chilló.

-Vale, vale - se dejó conmover y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Serena - Ven acá - la llamó y vio como ella caminó hacia él, despacio - Perdona, no quería asustarte más - la abrazó cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca para atraerla a su cuerpo.

Era frágil y pequeña entre sus brazos. La sentía aún temblar y si bien, ya estaba controlada en su parte física, en su parte mental aún se notaba afectada. Tenía un gran impulso por protegerla, por que ese terror desapareciera, por verla como cuando la conoció, feliz y dichosa con su vida.

Serena se dejó envolver por esos brazos fuertes. No podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Rubeus caminando hacia ella y le aterraba que estuviera ahí fuera, que la hubiera visto y que arruinara una vez más su vida... De que le mostrara el video a Sammy y de que una vez más, la lastimara. Pero ahí estaba Darien, abrazándola y sobando su espalda pacientemente, sin decir una palabra o preguntar qué sucedía, solo acompañándola, lo agradecía enormemente.

- Tienes algún té de hiervas en la cocina? - preguntó Darien tras varios minutos abrazando a Serena y sin soltarla. Ella asintió - Voy a prepararte uno, aún estás nerviosa y no quiero que entres en shock una vez más

- No tienes porqué... - susurró contra el pecho del pelinegro pero fue interrumpida.

- Serena, ya fuiste mi princesa al rescate una noche, déjame ser esta tu príncipe, si? - soltó con buen humor, tomándola de los hombros y alejándola un poco para mirarle el rostro - Me dejarás cuidar de ti esta noche, preciosa?

Ella simplemente asintió y él volvió a acogerla en sus brazos. Ambos necesitaban ese contacto y estaban disfrutando de él al máximo. La rubia volvió a recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Darien. Sintió los firmes músculos a través de su camisa de botones azul oscura y el delicioso olor de una colonia amaderada que solo destilaba masculinidad.

- Serena - llamó el moreno en voz baja - Vamos por tu té - la alejó solo un poco, y abrazándola de costado, salió hacia la cocina.

Al llegar, sentó a la rubia en el pequeño comedor de la cocina. No quería apartarse de ella, pero debía calmarla así que se giró y miró los estantes pensando en cuál abrir primero.

- El de la derecha guarda las hierbas y los tés, el de la izquierda, las tazas y vajillas - escuchó a Serena hablar tras él y simplemente obedeció.

- Tienes buena despensa para té - anotó el pelinegro al abrir la puerta de la derecha y ver una gran cantidad de hiervas para infusiones de todo tipo y una pequeña cajita con té en bolsitas - Listo o natural? - le preguntó mirándola.

- Natural, té negro, fresa y menta - balbuceó Serena mirando a la nada.

- Exigente, la princesa - le guiñó el ojo y volvió a su tarea de preparar el té.

El aroma del té negro, las fresas frescas y la menta llenó rápidamente la cocina y Darien entendió porqué le gustaba a ella esa mezcla. Era dulce y amarga, sutil y fuerte, en su forma... Ya ansiaba probarla.

Sirvió dos tazas y las puso sobre la mesa y por fin la vio sonreír de nuevo. Las delicadas manos de Serena tomaron la taza y la llevaron hasta sus labios. Se detuvo a oler y sonrió antes de dar el primer sorbo.

Darien la imitó sin quitar los ojos de ella. El sabor era delicioso, casi tanto como la vista que tenía, pero no quiso decirlo, solo disfrutó el momento en silencio.

Los minutos pasaban sin ser advertidos por la pareja. Cuando las tazas estuvieron vacías, fue Darien quien las tomó y las llevó al fregadero. Estaba por empezar a lavarlas cuando escuchó la voz de Serena a sus espaldas.

- Déjalas, yo las lavaré mañana - su voz dulce llegó a los oídos de Darien.

- Dije que iba a atenderte y lo voy a cumplir - el moreno empezó a lavar las tazas y escuchó a Serena suspirar. Sonrió a la nada - Mejor dime qué quieres cenar, soy experto en cenas a domicilio - le dijo riendo.

- No tienes que...

- Serena, haces mucho por tu familia, porqué no dejas que alguien te atienda una vez en tu vida? - la pregunta taladró la cabeza de Serena y soltó una carcajada que hizo girar a Darien - Tengo razón, no?

- Sí, pero sonaste a telenovela - siguió riendo y el pelinegro se acercó a ella - Gracias... como dijiste? príncipe?

- Oye, no te burles - llegó, fingiendo enojo, hasta ella que se levantaba de la silla - Solo soy atento con mi compañera de soledad.

Sin tocarla, agachó su mirada para verla a los ojos. Le llevaba casi una cabeza pero le gustaba la diferencia porque sentía que podía protegerla. La cubrió con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo. La sintió refugiar el rostro en su pecho, soltó uno de sus brazos y llevó su mano debajo del mentón de Serena obligándola a levantar el rostro hacia él.

Se dejó embeber por la paz de los ojos de la rubia que, aunque atemorizada, seguía estando allí. Acercó sus rostros con lentitud y juntó sus labios con un roce suave y tierno.

Una sensación de miedo y paz invadió a ambos mientras el roce se convertía en un beso delicado. Los labios de Darien se movían lento sobre los de Serena, enviando cientos de descargas eléctricas a todos sus cuerpos. La mano que el moreno sostenía bajo el mentón de la rubia pasó al delicado cuello y las de ella, que colgaban en sus costados, pasaron a abrazar al doctor por la cintura.

Para ella, era sentirse en el sueño que estuvo ocultando desde que descubrió su interés por él; era sentir un beso que en su vida había sentido; era envolverse en una burbuja de magia y fantasía tan liviana que podía flotar en el aire. Para él, era saborear los labios más dulces que había probado antes; sentir que encajaba en el mundo en el que se había perdido después de asumir todas las responsabilidades que nunca había querido; era dejar sus cargas irse con el viento y querer un futuro limpio, nuevo.

- Serena, llegamos! - una voz proveniente de la estancia los interrumpió e hizo que se alejaran - ¿Dónde estás?

El sonrojo de Darien y Serena era evidente. Él corrió al fregadero, despeinando sus cabellos un poco y relavando las tazas limpias. Ella acomodó su vestido, su cabello y no tuvo necesidad de fingir una sonrisa para responder a su hermano, ya Darien había dejado una en sus labios.

- Sammy, en la cocina - le respondió con la voz en alto y regresando a la mesa.

- Creíamos que podías... - Sammy apareció por la puerta de la cocina, seguido de Hotaru, Zafiro y Amy - ¿Darien? - preguntó confundido mirando al moreno voltearse hacia él - ¿Qué hacías con Darien, Serena? - el tono de voz del joven ya no era divertido, era autoritario, posesivo.

- Nada, nos encontramos en la librería y... - nerviosa intentó explicar, pero su facultad para mentir era tan mala, que no pudo seguir hablando.

- Y dimos una vuelta, llegamos hace unos minutos y estábamos tomando el té - Darien salió en su defensa hablando tranquilo, mirando al rubio y luego a sus hermanos - ¿Y ustedes qué hacen acá? Zafiro, Hotaru...

- Pensábamos pasar la noche bajo las estrellas, el cielo, está hermoso - Hotaru intentó bajar los ánimos y la tensión - creímos que Serena podría llamarte para pedirte permiso por nosotros...

- Está bien, pueden quedarse - suspiró Darien recostándose en el mesón - Pediré algo para cenar, quieren pizza?

- Sí, es buena idea - Zafiro habló tranquilo - Vamos, Sam, debemos buscar la leña en el patio para la fogata - tocó al rubio en el hombro y un segundo después salían los cuatro jóvenes por la puerta.

- Gracias - susurró Serena mirando sus manos - Por cubrirme con Sammy.

- Es un poco celoso tu hermano, o me parece? - divertido, Darien se sentó frente a ella y tomó las manos que jugueteaban juntas - Al igual que Andrew...

- Sí, aunque por motivos diferentes - soltó suave - Darien, lo que pasó... yo... tu...

- No te preocupes, preciosa, solo fue un impulso - levantó con delicadeza el rostro de Serena para mirarla a los ojos - Pero debes saber que me gustó, me gustó mucho - le sonrió para infundirle confianza y vio cómo el rosa de sus mejillas se intensificaba.

- Lo dices porque aún te duele lo de Michiru...

- No hablemos de ella, si? - rozó los delicados labios con su pulgar - No nos amábamos tanto después de todo, y aún duele un poco su traición, pero no lo hice impulsado por el dolor - acarició la mejilla de la rubia con suavidad - Puedo pasar la noche con los chicos y contigo? Hace mucho no veo las estrellas desaparecer en el alba... - preguntó con voz suave.

- Si lo deseas - la rubia sonrió con timidez - Voy a llamar a pedir la cena.

- La cena la pido yo, son tres chicos a mi cargo y tu solo tienes uno - dejó un casto beso en los labios de Serena - Vamos, no sé donde está tu jardín.

Le extendió la mano y le ayudó a ponerse de pie para salir juntos de la cocina. Serena intentó actuar normal, pero necesitaba tiempo, así que condujo a Darien por los armarios de la casa, sacando sábanas, mantas y cojines. Él solo la siguió divertido, sosteniendo todo lo que ella ponía en sus manos y sonriendo cada que sus miradas se cruzaban.

El patio de los Tsukino era notablemente amplio. En un lado, había una pila de piedras acomodadas para organizar la hoguera en la que ya los más jóvenes habían dispuesto algunas piezas de madera seca. Cerca de esa zona cubierta de un mullido pasto, estaba un pequeño comedor de hierro forjado, de cuatro puestos. Hacia el centro, justo frente a la puerta de la entrada, un enorme cerezo de elevaba en el espacio, sin llegar a tapar la hoguera. Y hacia el otro lado, un pequeño jardín descuidado demostraba que se estaba trabajando en su diseño porque aún tenía herramientas esparcidas por donde debía haber flores.

Serena y Darien repartieron cobertores, cojines y sábanas a los chicos que tras encender el fuego, se acostaron, en parejas, abrazados, a mirar el cielo y contar historias. Para satisfacción de Serena, Era Sammy quien más participaba, gracias a las largas noches que pasaban con su padre y con Haruka, identificando constelaciones y sus historias. Él quería darle un regalo a sus primeros amigos reales y ella se complacía por eso.

Y mientras los chicos miraban en la alfombra natural, Darien y Serena, desde el comedor de hierro, bebían té y miraban de vez en cuando a las estrellas que el rubio señalaba para sus amigos.

Pasadas las cuatro de la mañana, Los cuatro jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos sobre el césped ante un cielo despejado y una noche ni muy fría ni muy calurosa. El silencio se había hecho tras un "buenas noches" que gritó Hotaru a todos y un "gracias amor".

- Haz hecho un gran trabajo con ese chico - Darien rompió el silencio cuando vio que las respiraciones de sus hermanos y sus parejas estaban acompasadas - Serás una gran madre - Levantó la mirada de su décima taza de té de la noche para mirar a la rubia que veía el cielo una vez más.

- No, Darien - la rubia bajó la mirada de las estrellas y se acurrucó más en la manta que le cubría los hombros - Ya fui madre de mi hermano, no pretendo tener más hijos - le sonrió.

- Así que entonces adoptarás tres gatos, un perro y dos canarios para compartir tu vida cuando Sammy se vaya? - se rió el moreno.

- Los canarios te los regalo - soltó tras una suave carcajada - No me dejarían dormir hasta tarde cuando decida retirarme.

- Está bien, sin canarios - Darien bajó la taza vacía a la mesa - Dormiremos acá sentados? Los chicos ya están profundos y no creo que debamos cuidarlos para que no hagan algo malo.

- Puedo asegurarte que Sammy no le hará nada a Hotaru - Serena bajó la taza y le sonrió - Es todo un caballero.

- Eso no lo dudo - le guiñó el ojo - Pero no estoy muy seguro de que Hotaru sea una dama.

- No hables así de tu hermana, Darien - le golpeó el hombro divertida - Y no que querías ver las estrellas esconderse en el alba?

- Sí, pero por si no te das cuenta, Sagitario ya no se ve - señaló el cielo - Y tú, princesa, estás cansada - Darien sacó una mano de su cobertor y la alargó para acariciar el rostro de la rubia - Ven preciosa, vamos dentro, deberías dormir cómoda - se levantó y ayudó a levantar a la rubia y con su mano en la base de la pequeña espalda, la guió hasta estar dentro de la casa - Dime, a dónde te llevo?

- Puedes dormir en la habitación de Sammy o en la mía - Serena se adelantó y empezó a subir las escaleras seguida de cerca por el pelinegro - Cuál quieres?

- Si a Samuel no le molesta que use su cuarto... - empezó a hablar pero se detuvo cuando la rubia paró frente a una puerta.

- No se enfadará - abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que él entrara - Si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la del lado - con a penas medio cuerpo dentro del cuarto, Serena se giraba para salir pero una mano la detuvo halándola hacia un cuerpo firme.

- Descansa, preciosa - susurró el moreno acercando su rostro al de Serena - Fue una excelente velada - y juntó sus labios en un beso suave y casto - Muchas gracias - pronunció al separarse pero manteniendo sus frentes unidas.

- Descansa, Darien - le sonrió tímida - Y gracias a ti, eres una gran compañía - sin más salió de a habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas y buscando refugio en la suya.

Ambos se acostaron en las camas anhelando el refugio en los brazos del otro, pero siendo conscientes que los dos debían sanar grandes heridas antes de que eso pudiera suceder. Y pensando en ello, se sumieron en un profundo sueño cuando el alba consumía los últimos destellos de la noche y traía consigo un nuevo amanecer, cargado de promesas de un futuro que a penas dejaba sus primeros destellos sobre las vidas tanto de Serena como de Darien y sus familias.

* * *

**Este capítulo lo escribí recordando viejas costumbres y pasiones... Espero les guste, a mí me da gracia la inocencia de Darien y Serena, de verdad son un poco inexpertos en el amor...**

**Recuerden que pueden leer los avances de esta historia en mi face Nix Sophie... Un beso enorme y mil gracias por sus mensajes y su apoyo...**


End file.
